Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert
by hitesh90
Summary: One second I am in my world and next, I was Goku's older brother. Getting thrown in Dragon ball world was little disheartening but nothing I couldn't handle. Plus I get to have awesome super powers. Could be considered as self-indulgent. Self Insert (SI) (Story is a bit dark in some chapters otherwise its pure adult comedy). Lemons will be there
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I was watching the 'Broly 2018' movie when this idea came into my mind. Truthfully I already wrote half a chapter of Dragon ball last year but its plot was totally different. If this story proved to be a success I might post that too. But not any time soon.**

**I have also written 4 other stories in the same genre (Self Insert):**

** "High school of the Dead: Self Insert"; **

**"Harry Potter: Self Insert"; **

**"Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

**"One Piece: Self Insert". **

**You can read it from my profile page.**

**This is my 5th fan fiction story of the Self Insert series. I already have an idea for Naruto; Goblin Slayer; Young justice and some others but they are all in infant phases.**

**There will be lemons but much later in this story, at least not until the end of Dragon ball. The Dragon Ball Z will be full of lemons. This could be considered Self-indulgent but it's really not. I consider every fan fiction to be Self-indulgent. **

**Please leave the suggestions in the comment section if you have any. Any positive and productive criticism is appreciated. I hope you like this story.**

**Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball just my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**P.O.V changes**

…

**Prologue**

I don't know how it happened but it did. One day I was doing….something and then next I was waking up here as a toddler. I don't remember the last part of my previous life. I also don't know what happened. Usually, the person who is killed, gets reincarnated, right?

I'm not quite sure how I died or even if I died. Was it a car accident? Perhaps! Or something else, I don't know. In any case, one minute I have a heartbeat and I'm on… my home planet, the next is pure blank and then I'm in this world waking up as a toddler.

Maybe I died. Maybe I didn't. I don't think about it anymore.

Whatever puppet master that brought me here has chosen to remain quiet on the matter. Even now my head starts to hurt every time I think about it. I suspect it is a warning from the being that brought me here. Although to be perfectly honest, I stopped caring a long time ago.

Well anyway during my 1st day of consciousness, I thought there must be a glitch in the process as I remembered my previous life. Weren't our minds wiped out before our rebirth? It is then, my head suddenly starts hurting like a bitch and I lost consciousness.

Next time I woke up, to find an old man hovering before me. I had woken up in a hut, head wrapped in bandages and an old man overjoyed to see me awake. God that sounds creepy even while thinking.

He wore a….. I didn't know what it was called so I named them robes. It was a mixture of orange and green robes, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt. He also wore a green hat. The most memorable thing was his bushy gray mustache which was comically big for his face, particularly by his small dark eyes. I heard a voice beside me and looked there to find a toddler of my age. The only memorable thing about him was his ridiculous haircut and tail peeking out of his bottom.

My mind froze.

I looked again to confirm.

Yes, there was, in fact, a tail peeking out from his bottom. I checked his hair, my surroundings. Yup, I was in some type of hut.

A dread formed in my pit and before I could even think about that… I blacked out again.

Next time I woke up, I spent the day in silence, not wanting to get in trouble for speaking something I didn't have to speak. I would just smile whenever Gohan would talk to me. He was a man who looked to be in his fifties. Instead of white hair, he still had grey hair. I suspected all the trouble Goku caught up in canon made his hair white. His height wasn't anything special. By my estimate, he wasn't over 5'4. Still, I knew he was one of the best martial artists on earth bar Master Roshi.

I was also on the bed rest so I didn't get to go out and check out much of my surroundings.

But at the end of the day, I was sure I was reincarnated in the Dragon Ball universe. This was seriously not a hoax, nor was this hallucination. For one – I don't do drugs. And second - They don't last that long even if someone had drugged me, I think.

To further confirm this I took hold of the tail on my back and pressed. Suddenly all energy left me and I was on the verge of passing out. My head also hurt from that.

'Well that confirmed this' I thought. The same thing happened to Goku who was lying beside me. Well, he also started to cry but it was to be expected as he was still a toddler. His head was also covered in bandages like me.

I don't know why I was still so calm? I should be panicking but I wasn't. One part of my mind was sad and wanted to cry for taking me away from my home, family but a larger part of my mind was excited to be in this universe, leaving behind my boring dull life, getting strong, and facing strong opponents.

Maybe it was Saiyan part of my mind but whatever…..

Still, it was quite cool. I decided to wait my days here, learn everything from Gohan, and wait for the canon. All I knew was that this was another chance at life, and I was determined to make the most of it. Moreover, who doesn't want to do cool shit? I sure do.

I suspected that the coma from the head injury was when original Goku's brother and my souls were switched. That thought kept me humble: something had just lifted out his soul and replaced it with mine.

'Maybe it was Zeno or his father' I mused but to my mind, it looked like the work of some kind of R.O.B.

Whatever R.O.B or some god had set this up; some Power that had decided the story should go differently.

I had no intention of pissing it off. Whatever it's reasons for having me take the Saiyan's place armed with foreknowledge of canon, I would give it one hell of a show. I settled into my second life easily enough.

Any 'personality changes' were explained away by the head injury, the same as Goku. I spent a few quiet weeks in bed while the gash in my skull scabbed over, with kindly old Gohan hovering over me with all the love of a grandparent for their blood grandchild. It was really very sweet, how much this hermit cared for the alien boys he'd found in the woods. I eagerly got to know him and was soon reciprocating his love without having to fake it at all.

In those few weeks, I also learned the language. Goku didn't 'forget' the language as he was already speaking some of it. I had to work hard to catch up. Still, he took a lot more time than me to 'fully' learn it with proper grammar. The language sounded Japanese though I wasn't sure as I didn't know any Japanese other than a few words, I learned over time, watching anime in my previous life.

In the next year, I also learned to write the language while Goku still struggles to do it till this date. I suspect it is because he had ADHD.

Anyway, I mainly wanted to learn to write the language because I didn't want to forget the plot. I needed some excuse for getting paper and a pen. I couldn't just ask him as it would have been suspicious. I always recited everything from the canon every night before sleeping so that I don't forget it. It was after all my ticket to godhood.

Just as I got my first copy and pen, I wrote everything I could remember of Dragon ball. It was written in both Hindi and English. I didn't think anyone would be able to crack the language but I couldn't take a chance. Bulma was able to create a Time machine after all and Dr. Briefs was said to be smarter than her.

Anyways adapting to the body of a three-year-old with a tail was no more difficult than adapting to having a body, period. It felt as natural as anything had ever been. It seemed that Goku was right and my fifth appendage was really handy for washing my back during a bath. Or to grab tree branches while swinging from branch to branch like a monkey or for any other thing.

I made sure to use my tail every day in every type of work. After all, I didn't want to leave it as a weakness like Goku. In fact, I wanted my tail to be as strong as my arms. I distinctly remember Frieza and Cell using their tails to choke their opponent. I loved that move! If they could do it then I sure could though the size of my tail would be a problem. Still, it was very useful. In fact, I remembered that Raditz even K.O Krillin in a single tail stroke.

When the day came that Grandpa Gohan undid my bandages and was satisfied I was healed, my training began. I had been bugging my caretaker to train me in Martial Arts, 2 weeks after I woke up. I explained that it away as a desire to be 'cool' like my grandpa, but the truth was more to do with the survival.

My power level, if I recalled correctly, was probably a measly 5 to 10. Frieza on the other hand, at full power, was 120 million. While never measured, Beerus was strong enough to kick Frieza's ass with his little finger. For my own purposes, I'd assume the God of Destruction was worth at least a trillion of Frieza, which would put him in the range of 120,000,000 trillion or more. And the Angels like Whis were at a level beyond even that.

The gist of it was – I was currently a speck of dust compared to them. I hadn't exactly been given instructions, but I knew this: I did NOT want to die again. Whether I'd go to the Other World or the limbo, I didn't know. But I was determined to never find out. So, the simplest way to stay alive would be to become the biggest fish in the pond. I had a long, LONG way to go, but the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, right?

Thankfully I had the body of a Saiyan which would definitely help me. If I was reborn as Human, my survival chance would have gotten very low. I would have to say goodbye to my godhood too.

My first step was learning martial arts from Grandpa Gohan. I don't know whether it was some style or not as I didn't know a thing about martial arts.

So, I trained exactly as he said. I learned how to throw a punch and a kick. I learned how to block efficiently. I learned how to push my body to the limits and then go even further. I learned to hunt, and track, and live off the land. Grandpa Gohan taught me well. We spared frequently, as much for fun as for training. He didn't teach me the Kame style but I wasn't in any hurry to learn it. Moreover, I wanted to find my own path rather than follow Goku's.

As much as he taught me how to fight, he also taught me to be at peace. I had to meditate for hours at a time, which I put up much less of a fuss to than your average kid would do. Goku fussed all the time. He wasn't one of the patience and sitting types. But Gohan still kept him at it. During these times where I emptied my mind and tried to be at one with the universe, I began to feel the first stirrings of what I assumed were KI inside me.

I'd yet to manifest it then, but I assumed it would come eventually so long as I kept at it. And it did come to me when I was some 8-9 years old. I suspect it was due to my anger and frustration.

The years passed, with my days filled with training and mountain life shenanigans. Goku was quite a cool kid. Well, I liked him because he listened to my every word and followed my orders. But the little bastard always made a mess of the things which I had to clean up.

Gohan was quite cool too. Living with them was like living in a camp, due to the constant number of outdoor things we did. We lived off the land with little to no electronics. But little by little that novelty wore off. I was always bored. Sure, I could do a lot of cool stuff at the age where children do not leave their parents' shadow but it was getting repetitive. To pass the time I started reading the collection of the books that Gohan had but they were boring. They weren't any novels. They were on philosophy, ugh.

Although my training kept me far too much busy, I still found some time to read those books. After all, I didn't want to lose my reading skills and be like Goku.

Still, I missed the gadgets, the internet, and other things. Initially, I missed them all the time but after some years, not that much to go back to my boring old Self with no fun. Having superpowers was always greater than some lame gadgets and internet. Oh, who am I kidding! I wanted both in my life. I was greedy like that.

I trained very hard to get strong before the canon, unlike Goku who was more interested in…..being a child. I can't fault him for that. He was a child. Initially, I was even weaker than him. I suspected it was because my mind is not malleable as a child's and I don't get the concept that easily. Still, after a time, I eventually reached his level and surpassed him.

Grandpa Gohan was a mixture of pride and concern at my work ethic. He watched me train until I pass out and just laugh it off. He was filled with as much worry as admiration.

When he would ask for the reason why I trained so hard, I would just smile and say "I want to be the best that I can be. How can I be if I don't go looking for it?" And he would smile and shake his head and caution me to not push myself too far. I would feel a little guilty and back off for a little while before again doing it anyway.

Even then I didn't get any Zenkai. Frankly, I was frustrated by it. I suspected it was only granted during or after some life-threatening battle. After a while, I just stopped trying to get Zenkai and just continue to train the old fashioned method.

After all, I couldn't find mySelf in me to hurt me as Vegeta did at Namek. Moreover, I didn't have a walking Senzu bean with me.

He also taught us to fight with a Bo staff. I wasn't that good with the staff, just passable. Goku, on the other hand, was natural in using the staff. So when he gave the Power pole to Goku, I wasn't jealous…Okay, I was a little jealous but not much. I knew the weapons are needed in the initial stage and after a while, no weapon would be able to pierce my skin.

The power pole was just like in canon – Red in color and strong as fuck. I remember it could even destroy steel-based weapons. The first time, I saw it extend, I was awestruck. Seeing it in an anime is totally different than seeing it in real life. I was sure that magic was a factor used when that weapon was made but didn't look much into it.

Coming back to training – Grandpa also taught us sensing other people's life force. I was quite good at this. I was actually better than Goku from the start. In fact, I was so good at this that I also started sensing people's emotions although I didn't tell anybody about it. I suspected that if I trained it further, I would be able to use it to read someone else's mind like Roshi and Goku.

I also started to master my other senses. When I asked Gohan about fighting in the dark, he started training us for that. Gohan's training really helped me in mastering my senses. He trained me to use my nose and ears to full potential. I already had a sensitive nose and ears, to begin with, so his training really paid off. I could easily control my sensitive nose and ears.

Goku could also do whatever I could but only smaller. Like, I could hear up to double the distance than Goku could. My nose could smell more things easily and even differentiate between them.

He also taught us to calculate time and direction by watching the sun, moon, and stars position in the sky. I could now easily navigate without any GPS. How cool is that?

Gohan also beat my skull about my habit to sleep until noon. I had to wake up with the sun and sleep before it set off. That thing really irked me in the beginning. I really liked my sleep far too much. Still, over time I began to follow his advice. And it was good advice too. By his way, I could feel more energy. And my sleeping time also increased from 10 hours to 12 hours.

The sleep was necessary after all the work we did in the day.

By the time the moon usually came up we were always asleep. Moreover, Goku was a heavy sleeper so there was no way he could go in Oozaru form. Still knowing Goku crushed Gohan to death when he looked at the moon when one day he got up to piss; I remained vigilant on every full moon night. Obviously I didn't look at moon fearing I would lose control too.

Still, Gohan already knew that we could transform by looking at the moon so he advised against looking at moon to us both just after a month of my arrival. Well, he actually warned off not to go out in the night but I understood his intentions. Maybe we transformed in our early years and Gohan learned that the hard way. Either way, I easily agreed.

One day I was sleeping when I heard the sound of the opening of the door. I looked in that direction waking up instantly. I rushed there to find Goku walking away from the door. Knowing it could be the day that Goku loses control in the form of Oozaru. I panicked and cut his tail off. He passed out from the pain. I then remembered that it wasn't even the moon night. I felt really embarrassed about it.

I then got an idea. I cut my tail off knowing it would be safe that way. Moreover, it would grow up later. This way I could sleep easily and without any worry. It sure hurt for a second but it was a lot better option. Even then I could feel I was a little weaker without my tail. It only hurt me a little because I had been training it quite a bit. I would always use my tail wherever I could. I also trained it by pitting against the logs and then boulders. After all this time, I could easily destroy a boulder with my tail. I wanted to train my tail to destroy steel next but, I didn't have the material for that. Still, I was satisfied with the progress.

The next day Goku woke up to find his tail gone and his balance off, the same as me. He cried a little but some encouraging words from Gohan were more than enough to stop his tears. I also acted distraughtly but I didn't cry like a pussy. I kept this secret to myself. Gohan didn't know if this was natural or not – tails disappearing suddenly. Anyways he didn't say anything to me at all.

I knew I would change the timeline if I saved Grandpa Gohan but I realized in my toddling years that my presence alone would change the timeline. I just hoped that I didn't cause the destruction of this universe due to that. Goku easily grew another tail in 2 and a half years. I spent those full moon nights of 2 and half years in blissful sleep without any worry.

When our tails grew up another time, I cut them off too. What? I liked my sleep far too much. Sure, I wasn't able to train my tail but still, it was a better deal than not sleeping.

Next time it took only 2 years to grow them back. It was a mistake I didn't expect and that mistake cost me dearly.

The universe or it seems fate was set to be in the same motion as one day I went to the town, feeling okay to leave them behind. I went to buy some clothes and shoes instead of Gohan as he was feeling a little under the weather. Grandpa trusted my maturity enough to let me travel alone. Seriously, there is no concept like child labor or something in this world. When I proposed my idea to Gohan, I thought he wouldn't agree but he agreed immediately.

Our tails weren't back so I also went away without any worry. There were still 6 months left until our tails grow back or so I thought.

But fate, it seems had other plans. Like in canon Goku changed into his Oozaru form and crushed Grandpa Gohan to death. I also had some worries that it might happen as my tail also grew at the same time so I completed my work and went back as fast as possible. But it was all for naught.

By the time I came around Goku had already cremated Grandpa Gohan or what was left of him anyway. The house was totally broken. Actually there was no house at all. Last one and a half year, we both have lived in a shack, we made, as we both didn't have any construction experience. At least we salvaged some items from the mess. I also didn't make an effort in constructing a proper house as I knew we wouldn't live in it much.

I was very angry at Goku but seeing his innocent tear-filled eyes, my anger evaporated. All that left was Guilt and Self-loathing. I cursed fate and the universe for taking away Grandpa. I even considered looking for Dragon balls but without Radar, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. Sure I knew where they were but I didn't know the exact location. In the end, I decided to wait for Bulma.

But then I remembered that Dragon balls wouldn't be able to resurrect him after 1 year. I knew then and there that Grandpa wasn't coming back. Moreover, I don't think Grandpa would want to come back like in canon. Still, I took the solace that at least I increased some of his life. Also to be safe I cut Goku's tail but I didn't cut mine. Goku was a little surprised that this time my tail didn't 'run away' but he didn't make much fuss on it.

Knowing that grandpa was truly dead, I decided to master my Oozaru form. I didn't want Goku to lose control and kill someone in the future again. If I could control the form, I could match Goku at least whenever he loses control. I didn't say this to Goku as I didn't want him to think that he was responsible for Gohan's death although in a way he was. I also decided to tell him when he is a little more mature.

On every moon night which was every 20 days on this earth, I would sneak out after bedtime when Goku was asleep. I would wander about 20 miles into the forest until I found a clearing I decided to use. I still remember the first night I decided to do that.

Flashback:

_Once Goku was asleep I got out of the futon and exit the shack. Once I was out, I sped up in the direction of the forest down the mountain. I ran for about an hour before I found a place. I actually found it while I was hunting. It was perfect. The clearing was quite big, the size of the football ground with some trees surrounding it. The forest was not within a few miles. That way I wouldn't destroy a forest in my training even if I lost control. _

_Once there, I meditated for a good hour, trying to become as serene as possible. When I was ready, and my eyes still closed, I looked up._

_I could FEEL the moonlight on my lids. My tail got all tingly, and goosebumps popped up on my flesh. Somewhere deep inside me, I felt a beast begin to stir. I knew I was taking a risk by doing this. But the Oozaru form was just too damn useful and underappreciated. Better to work on it when I was a pipsqueak and relatively harmless even with a 10x power boost than later when I'd be at risk of blowing up the planet._

_I definitely wasn't planning on having my tail removed as Goku did on the order of Kami._

_With great hesitancy and fighting to keep myself as calm and relaxed as possible, I opened my eyes a crack._

_Have you ever been angry? Really, truly angry, seeing red blood pounding in your veins, hearing a ringing high frequency that is just damn irritable. The kind of angry that feeds on itself, taking over every neuron in your brain, until nothing matters but acting on that anger? Combine that with the hazy, liberating buzz of being drunk, and you might come close to how it felt for a Saiyan to look at the full moon. _

_I had a split second of clarity and quickly closed my eyes._

_My canines felt too big for my mouth and I had hair in places that it shouldn't be. As seconds passed and I resisted the temptation to just let go and open my eyes, I felt my body return to normal, reverting to its ordinary pre-teen form._

'_Right... Well, that was something' I thought. _

_I was breathing really hard from that. It honestly scared me, the power of the reactions that little dose of Blitz waves evoked from me. _

'_But if a hothead like Vegeta could control it, I sure as would' I mused. With that, I started again. I snuck glimpses until dawn, meditating after each one and lasting just a little longer before I panicked and closed my eyes before losing control. Exhausted, I made my way back to the hut to see Goku was up and running._

_Goku didn't even bat an eye. He didn't ask me where I was gone in the early morning. Really he was quite dense. I was sure he didn't know I snuck out last night. I slept till evening that day. It really changed my internal clock but after a few days, it returned to normal. _

Flashback ends

Just 6 months before, I could safely and sanely transform into a giant ape creature after working damn hard. There were a couple of near-misses, but I managed to keep my head and stay in control each time. So, all in all, it took me a year or you could say 18 nights (as the moon cycle around every 20 days) to master the Oozaru form.

And what a form it was. I measured my height and it enlarged to 10 times my normal height (more than 40 feet at that time). I could feel powers thrumming under my skin wanting to be let out. So I also started to control my strength and speed in that form. I didn't want to kill someone accidentally. After a night I trained to control my power, strength, and speed. After 6 months of practice, I could say I have been successful in that regard. I could even perform martial arts while in the Oozaru form.

When turning into the Oozaru felt no different than being a Saiyan, I also started working on transforming back despite the pull of the moon. I was marginally successful in that regard as I was able to decrease my height to being 9 times instead of 10 times.

I even tried to transform outside the full moon. But it was damn near impossible. I knew I needed the Blitz rays to trigger the Oozaru form. But it only triggered what was already there in my body, right? If I train I could definitely turn to that form without the help of the moon.

I also started the training to turn to Oozaru on nights before and after the full moon. Those 3 nights' training totally screwed my sleeping schedule. Still, after 2 months, it was back to normal. I was quite successful in that. I could easily transform on the night before and after full moon night.

I then tried to see if I could transform 2 nights before and after the full moon. I couldn't do it. But I continued to try and I was successful. In fact, I did that on the last full moon night. And this way I would try until I totally master the Oozaru form on all nights. It was better this way to master it step by step than to try it unsuccessfully in a day.

I wanted to completely master the form. It was the same principle as Super Saiyan Full Power, right? When I could look at the full moon and not even change a hair, when I could transform in broad daylight and keep my power level/mind as calm and still as a pond, only then I would have mastered the Oozaru form.

I had plans to be this exact and thorough for EVERY transformation. That was one of the things I didn't like about the original Goku. He never repeated what he did with the original Super Saiyan transformation for Super Saiyan 2 or 3 or God or Blue. And speaking of Blue, if it were possible to combine the Super Saiyan and the God transformations, why not Super Saiyan and Oozaru? Oozaru and God, All three at once;

I was going to find transformations that no one in the canon had even imagined, and I was going to work at them tirelessly until they were as easy and effortless as blinking.

I trained constantly as if the fate of the world, the galaxy, all twelve Universes depended on me because they kind of did. Or they would, at some point in the future provided I didn't change too many things, and probably even if I did. I couldn't depend on Goku solving all the problems.

I worked as if Cell would arrive the next day. When I was exhausted and wanted to quit, I'd picture Zen-Oh's smiling face as he wiped an entire Universe, trillions of lives, out of existence. Damn it, I would kick Frieza's ass in my base form if I had my way. I think it was my way to cope up with Grandpa's death.

It didn't mean that I didn't have fun. I made sure to have some fun outside the training. I knew if I just train and train then my mind and body would just break. I made sure to rest my body 3 days every month, usually after the nights of training to master the Oozaru form.

As Gohan wasn't there to continue our training for mastering our senses, I started training on my own. As Goku and I already mastered my ears and nose, it was time for the eyes. The problem was, I didn't know how to train them so I just winged it. I started hunting during the night. I also sparred with Goku once the sunsets every day.

Initially, we stumbled a lot but we were still successful. We both could easily see in the dark now due to the training. If the adaptability of humans was good, it was nothing compared to the Saiyan.

And so life continued on until the canon came. Goku's tail grew back just a week before. I didn't cut his tail this time feeling the canon is coming and it sure did.

…..

The same exact day that I, Goku and Bulma were fated to meet up for the first time and began our adventure for the Dragon Balls as a trio, Krillin of the Orin Temple found himself awakening before even the crack of dawn could make itself known. Orin temple is located in the west part of 'East city'.

Upon opening his charcoal black colored eyes from what would be their final slumber in the bed that he had been gifted with as he trained in the temple.

The dwarfed monk immediately cast his vision upon the small, metallic alarm clock that quietly sat to himself on the wooden nightstand to the side of his bedstead. In nicely digitized, snow-white colored numerals, the time registered as _three fifty-eight _a.m.

'Good, he had awakened two minutes before his alarm could go off, although it had been set at the smallest of volumes. He would not have to risk awakening even a single one of his peers.

Disabling the alarm set upon his clock, Krillin instantly made note of the intensity of his _'Companions'_ snoring. A smile easing upon his face

'_Great, it will not be for another hour or two before they awaken… more than enough time for me to eat breakfast and then set off on my journey. The last thing I need is to put up with their teasing and discouraging, not when the ancient Turtle Master is awaiting wherever it is he lives'_ The eleven-year-old Human found himself thinking.

He placed a sheet of cloth to hoist his necessary belongings for the journey at hand. Then he started preparing his luggage for the journey, entirely the necessities and nothing more than that. It would be a venture of hundreds of miles from the Orin Temple to his destination solely on foot. The isolated island where the legendary Turtle Master dwelled in solitude, and to say the very least – it would be for the best if he were to carry as little excess weight as possible.

The journey would take at the very least one… maybe 2 weeks by running, a month by walking at the absolute most and he'd have to pack enough supplies to satisfy his needs, but little enough to not slow him down whatsoever. Krillin neatly folded and packed an extra pair of clothing. He could easily wash out dirtied clothing in any river or creek that he'd come across in his adventuring, to go along with a few – let's just say '_definitely-not-so-holy'_ magazines from the '_Playlad' _company's exotic display of… entertaining articles of browsing.

He'd most definitely need those, if not for his own entertainment than as a last resort to convince the martial arts master. He hadn't met a single man who could resist such articles of reading in all of his life.

"Two kilos of wheat, rice, and corn… a lighter to heat up any firewood or resources I find… hunter's knife just for preparing any quarry I might find… water canteen…" The soon-to-be-former Orin monk counted off as he found himself carrying on with continuing to check items off of his list as the time to the start of his journey winded down further and further as each one was placed onto the cloth.

Five bananas and ten mangos would certainly be enough to satisfy his appetite if there turned out to be times in which he could not find himself a good hunt or if he'd have a bad fishing day throughout the journey. The bald Krillin chuckled lightly to himself as he carefully tied the cloth containing the items of his journey in such a way that it made a portable, secure knapsack, making sure not to squash his fruit or damage any other items as he flung the newly created knapsack over his shoulder.

Yeah, young Krillin might have been significantly weaker than most of his fellow monks and the cause of their entertainment at the Orin Temple, but he was actually surprisingly strong, considering his own age and small size… so he had absolutely no sort of problem whatsoever with hoisting the heavy load over his shoulder and back.

Once, he was all set, he lifted the sack and started walking quietly. With determination in his steps, he exited his room and temple.

…**.**

**I saw the last part somewhere on the net, maybe even the fan fiction site. But I don't know it. It must have been a long time ago. It was sitting in my folder and I actually liked it enough to copy it here though I deleted the part of the Grandmaster of Orin temple. If the owner sees it and wants me to take it down, I will. Also, some parts of the chapter (about 600 words) are taken from Dragon Ball Redux. Great story that one other than being a little too fast.**

**This is the only chapter where about one-sixth of the chapter is taken from somewhere else. Everything after it has been written by yours truly.**

**Timeline**

**Sometime around late 740: **I woke up in this universe.

**December 741: **I went to a nearby village with Goku and Grandpa for the first time.

**August 743: **I cut Goku's tail by mistake. I cut mine too to avoid suspicion.

**February 746: **I cut both my and Goku's tail again when they grew up

**February 748: **I went to the village for 2 days. Goku and my tail grew up and Goku killed Gohan by losing control of the Oozaru form. I also started mastering my Oozaru form.

**August 749: **Goku's tail grew back but this time I didn't cut it back feeling the canon is coming.

**Also, the power level will be the total of the physical aspect, the psychic aspect (telekinesis and telepathy), and magical aspect. I will mention the Power level of just physical prowess in brackets {} to clear up the confusion if the character has some psychic power. Or I will just explain the reasoning in the brackets().**

**Power levels:**

**Goku:** 43; Oozaru Form: Height and Power x10 (430)

**Baali:** 48; Oozaru Form: Height and Power x10 (480)

**Krillin:** 33


	2. Starting Of Cannon

**Chapter 1**

**Starting of Canon**

And so, the days passed, until it was the 1st of September, Age 749.

The day I was waiting for the last decade arrived at last, in the form of Bulma driving, the car. I was practicing my katas when I heard the unmistakable voice of an engine. I sensed a person driving her car at high speed despite the fact that this was a mountain road. I instantly knew that the canon has started and so I calm my breath and prepared my mind for the whirlwind adventure. A grin formed on my face by just thinking about it.

I also stopped my practice to enjoy the show. Now only if I had popcorn, it would have been amazing. On one hand, I could stop it but meh…. Even I need some entertainment from my boring and dull life. Moreover, this would be enough payback for all those times when Goku angered me but I could not o anything about it. I conveniently forgot the times when I beat Goku in our spars.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Goku hauling a large fish when he got hit by a fast-moving car. Goku and the fish went flying. Goku easily got up and became scared after seeing the car, mistaking it for a beast whereas Bulma sighed in relief when she noticed him alive.

"Y….You surprised me" She exclaimed.

Now Goku was angry. He said "You evil beast! You are trying to steal my food, aren't you?"

I had to stifle a laugh when he mistook the car for a beast. Damn, I had watched this episode in my previous life many times, but seeing it live was totally another experience.

Now the car looked really heavy and even Goku had a hard time lifting it

"Gugugig..! I won't let you get away with that," He said and with that Goku lifted the car and threw it away.

It landed a few meters away. 2 tires of the car instantly came away while its body pummeled. I winced as Bulma let out a shriek and moaned probably in pain when the car hit the ground. I probably should have warned Goku, but for the 'sake' of the canon, I didn't. Plus it was hilarious. I couldn't believe I was watching the scene play out.

As Bulma started crawling out her damaged car, Goku pulled out his Power Pole from his back and challenged the 'beast'

"If you want my food, come and fight me," He said. I let loose another laugh at that.

Bulma came out of the car and angrily exclaimed: "How dare you monster?"

My jaw dropped. The show hadn't done her justice. Or maybe it was different seeing her in real life rather than as a cartoon. Or maybe puberty was striking fast and hard on my 13-year-old body. Actually I don't know what actually my exact age is as it is never mentioned in the canon. It gets all confusing too. We just celebrate our birthday on October 1. So according to that, we were actually 12 years and 11 months old.

In any case, I couldn't look away. Her skin was flawless, her hair was the most dazzling shade of blue braided as a ponytail, and her legs went on forever. Even in her dress, her figure was breathtaking. I haven't seen a girl in a year. Last time my body wasn't responding that much by seeing a female. Does it mean puberty has already arrived? I unconsciously moved in her direction.

When he saw Bulma, Goku was really surprised "Huh? There's a weird goblin coming out of the beast". It took me out of my musing and sent me into another frenzy of laughter.

Bulma heard that and came out guns blazing and firing at him. Which brought to question how a sixteen-year-old gets a gun in this world? Well, it was probably the perk of being rich. Since I realized she was going to shoot, I dodged the bullets in my way and kicked the gun out of her dainty hands. Still, Goku got hit by a stray bullet. It didn't do anything other than causing him some pain.

"What was that? Black goblin magic?!" Goku said ignorantly, holding his head in pain.

Bulma was clearly surprised by us, as I was able to dodge the bullets and Goku had tough skin that even bullet couldn't penetrate. "Yikes! What are you guys? How aren't you dead? How did you dodge those bullets and kick the gun out of my hand?" Bulma said properly shocked.

"I just can move faster than your mere bullets," I said flatly.

Goku got up now quite angry, "Don't be stupid! I'd never die that easy. My body is as hard as steel"

"And you would have two kids' dead at your hand, so you should be glad we're alive," I said seriously, noticing how she could have killed 2 normal kids.

"Now foul demon, prepare to die! Baali, let's end this evil goblin!" He said raising his Power Pole.

Before he could strike her, I used my hand to block his attack. I hid a wince when the power pole connected my hand. Goku wasn't pulling any punches "Goku, you dunce! She's not a goblin. She's human" I said

Bulma was nodding rapidly, hoping she wasn't going to end up dead.

I turned to Bulma and said, "You should consider yourSelf lucky that we can resist and dodge your bullets. If any of it had managed to hurt us, I would have had to hurt you in return" I seriously said leaking a little killing intent hoping she would understand the gravity of the situation. She nodded rapidly. Her face was white as snow.

I sighed and stopped leaking killing intent, feeling bad about threatening a teen but I wanted to nip it in a bud. "Let this be a lesson to you, lady. Those who threaten violence will often be met with violence. Had you pulled that act with anyone else with our skills, you'd likely be in very big trouble right now"

She gulped. "Umm…. Yeah! Sorry about that. Thanks for not killing me or anything" She said feeling relieved

"Human…? Is it really a human?" Goku said curiously still digesting the fact that she was human.

Bulma was confused at his question "Isn't it obvious? Have a good look! See" She said emphasizing her chest.

'Oh, I have every intention of 'seeing' her' I thought lecherously, my anger gone in an instant.

Bulma was around 5'5 in height. She wore the same dress as the canon. An orange dress on which BULMA was written in blue capital letters, the frock which barely covered her butt and left her long legs open to see, blue sneakers and purple socks. She had a red ribbon on her head too. All in all, she was cute, in the process of becoming a sexy girl.

Goku seems to be curious as he moves around her, zipping around and looking about.

"Forget about me are you two even human?" She asked called out snapping me out of my daze. I quickly regained my cool, fighting down certain… physical reactions so I wouldn't embarrass mySelf.

"Of course we are" Goku replied "You don't seem like me and Baali. You are soft and weak-looking"

"Of Course I am a delicate girl"/ "Of Course Goku, she is a girl" Bulma and I said to him simultaneously.

Goku had mild surprise on his face and Bulma was relieved. However, she looked mad at me for not telling him sooner.

"Oh! I've never seen a human before other than Baali and my grandpa" Goku said distracting Bulma. When she looked at me, I waved my hand "Hey don't look at me, I used to go to the village with Grandpa. I know how a girl looks. Only Goku is so ignorant. Even though he has already seen a girl, he probably doesn't remember it"

I thought lecherously the first day I went with Grandpa Gohan, to the nearby village town which was actually quite far. We were just 4-5 years old. It was just a year and a few months after I woke up in this world. Grandpa didn't want to leave us behind feeling we will injure ourselves. He wasn't wrong though.

On that day I learned that chicks really dig at cute kids. I took full advantage of that day, groping and taking a feel of every woman I came across. Grandpa was so humiliated at the end of the day. He had to apologize to half a dozen women. Women were totally ignorant of my wandering hands. They just looked at my cute face and became mesmerized by it. I was so busy in the memory that I missed half of the next conversation.

He later learned of my lecherous nature when I was some 7-8 years old. He was always confused about how I got so perverted when he wasn't.

"My grandpa always said if I ever met a girl, I should be nice to her" Goku said taking me out of my thoughts

Bulma said winking at us "That sounds like good advice. See?! You have got to be nice to me now!"

"That only applies to nice girls, not ones that try to kill you," I said with extreme sarcasm in my tone.

"So you both live with your Grandpa then?" She asked changing the subject. I raised my eyebrow at the blatant change in the subject. It was not subtle at all. Who does she think, she is fooling. I then remembered 13-year-old boys are not that attentive. Even Goku can be easily distracted. And we looked like fucking 9-10-year-olds.

Goku became depressed at hearing her question. I answered in his stead.

"Grandpa just died some time ago. We don't talk about it" I said in a somber voice.

Thankfully Bulma had some tact as she didn't ask to elaborate.

In the meantime Goku became curious. He used his power pole to hike up Bulma's skirt to see if she had a tail. Bulma scolded him for doing that, screaming she doesn't have a tail. It really reminded me how much a jerk Bulma can be at times. Still, it was funny when Goku said ignorantly "Girls don't even have tails?"

This time I was able to control my laugh and said "No Goku they don't. But let's treat her as a guest anyway" and after that I turned to Bulma "C'mon, let's get you some food" I said with a smile.

I told Goku to haul the fish. In the meantime, Bulma remarked how lame Goku was for wearing a fake tail. I usually keep my tail under my clothes wrapping it around my waist so she didn't know that I had a tail. While I would have agreed with her if it was true but it wasn't. Still, it doesn't mean I had to listen to her making fun of my little brother.

"You know I heard that" I snapped at her. She shut up at once.

Goku agreed to eat while Bulma remarked, once more opening her big mouth "As long as that's all you do…"

"Hmph! pervert" I muttered under my breath.

"Did that beast catch you or something?" Goku asked naively starting a conversation for which I was grateful. I hated awkward silences.

"That wasn't a beast. It was a car" She replied back

"I heard about cars from grandpa but this is what they look like? They look great but they are weak!" He remarked

"You both are very strong for someone so tiny," She remarked back.

I felt a little bit insulted by that comment but naïve Goku replied proudly anyway "Grandpa trained us from an early age. Oh! If you were riding that car, are you from the city?" He excitedly asked her.

She smiled at us thinking about something. I knew she was thinking of using us but if my plans worked it will be the other way around. I definitely won't hesitate to use this to my advantage.

"Yeah, anyways are you both Twins?" She asked as we were making our way to the house.

"You only took so little time to notice that. Can't you guess it by yourSelf?" I asked her with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Bulma's eyes twitched at hearing my comment although she controlled herself much to surprise. I was really surprised by that. I didn't know she could control any of her emotions.

It wasn't so difficult to see the similarities between Goku and me. I had a little bit less baby fat than Goku. Sure he trained but he did the bare minimum whereas I worked my ass off. How do you think I became so strong? I and Goku together could keep up with Grandpa Gohan when we spared for the last time. But only when, we both teamed up against him. Still, I knew he never fought with full strength and probably went easy on us. But we made it difficult for him to go easy as I definitely didn't pull any punches.

Either that or his age was catching up to him. Now I just sparred with Goku as an exercise. Yes, you heard it correct I was quite a bit more strong than Goku. If I had to guess, I would be between 45 and 50 if Goku was 42 (according to the canon). Then again maybe Goku was stronger than his canon counter-part because of my meddling.

I was only an inch taller than Goku with a diagonal scar on my left cheek that was present from the start since I got in this world. According to Grandpa Gohan, I got that scar when I fell in a ravine with Goku. I was already certain that it was also the time I got reincarnated in this body.

It was approximately 18 months ago when Grandpa died. In these 18 months, Goku has driven me mad. I tried to convince him that 4 Star Dragon Ball was not grandpa but he would not listen to me. Apparently the first thing he found on the day after his rampage was that dragon ball. He was convinced that Grandpa's soul somehow transferred into that orb. He made a pedestal for the Dragon ball even when I tried to convince him otherwise.

In the end, I admitted defeat and let him be. Just this morning he told the ball that he was going to go to catch some food. The ball even glowed.

I was hoping that it meant it was the start of the canon but I didn't put my hopes up. The brat even told me that it was a sign of Grandpa talking to us.

Flashback

_It was another day on Mount Paozu. Goku and I were chopping woods after cutting it from a large tree. We trained a bit after that. Knowing that our stomach will make itSelf known soon, I ended the spar, even if I wanted to fight more. Goku was just going for hunting some game after grabbing his Power Pole. We had an accord. Whenever he would hunt, I would cook it and vice versa._

_Still most of the time he would hunt as I cooked tastier food, the secret was just ingredients. I used some spices whereas he didn't. _

_He joined his hand and said after bowing to the dragon ball "Grandpa I am going to catch some food"_

_That's when the Dragon Ball glowed and while Goku thought it was his grandpa speaking to him. I knew it could mean the start of the canon but I wasn't so optimistic. Still, there was a part of me that wanted it to be true. In truth, I have gotten very bored from living in the wilderness with only Goku as a company. I wanted some adventure in my life._

_"Baali, Grandpa's speaking to us! What do you think he's saying?" Goku asked turning to me._

_I thought of what to say until "Maybe it's the call of destiny today" slips out of my mouth._

_"Wow, really! Well, we could go get something to eat then, huh?" Goku said innocently enough. I don't think he even understood the meaning of the sentence._

_I decided against joining him on his way to the forest. I knew Bulma could be coming and considered what was going to happen. If Bulma showed up while we both were away, it would derail the canon so I remained there._

_A smirk crawled up my face as I could play this to my own advantage. Now if Goku is the pure-hearted hero, I was the classical anti-hero in a sense. I was basically a nicer Vegeta with the perverted streak greater than Master Roshi. Ironic considering everything… _

Flashback ends

While I was thinking to mySelf, Bulma took out a circular device which I remember being a Dragon Radar. I came out of my musing when I heard her muttering "…hen their power will come in real handy, even if one of them is weird"

Goku being naïve asked "What's wrong? Don't you want to eat the food? Big Bro makes really tasty food"

"I am coming. But no funny business" She replied snootily.

"Funny business..? What is that?" He asked innocently.

A blush came upon Bulma "Well you know… That's right! This is the first time he has seen a girl so he doesn't know anything about that!" She muttered the last part to herself. Even a weird smile came upon Bulma when she realized that. I also realized she was making fun of him.

I coughed loudly to make my presence known "Whereas 'he doesn't know anything about that' I know enough" I answered lecherously knowing I will get a treat if everything goes according to the plan. Bulma just huffed at my answer muttering about little perverts.

"You sure are weird. Oh well, follow me" Goku made his presence known once again.

"By the way what are your names?" She asked once again walking to the hut.

"My name is 'Son Goku' and my big brother is 'Son Baali'. What about you" Goku answered before I could say anything

I never knew the name that was given to me on planet Vegeta. I could have found out about it but the name Gohan came up with was quite good. 'Baali' was the previous king of 'Vaanar' race in Hindu Mythology before Sugriv dethroned him. It suited me just fine.

(For readers who don't know 'Vaanar', it was a race which is a hybrid of human and monkey. They even had super strength, the power to fly, etc. Fitting I suppose)

"Eh! Me? It's Bulma" She mumbled as she was reluctant to give her name.

"Bulma! Haha, that's a funny name" Goku said while laughing. A smile also cracked on my face remembering that it meant 'girls gym clothes'. Basically all of the 'Brief Family' has names that are puns on underclothes.

"That's why I didn't wanna tell you" She replied getting pissed off. Still, Goku kept mocking her and laughing his ass off.

"Look I don't like it either, you know" She replied but when Goku didn't stop laughing she loudly proclaimed "What an annoying kid. That's why I hate kids" as we soon arrived at the old hut.

"What do you expect when your name just means 'gym shorts' for girls," I told her with a smile on my face. Bulma's face became beet red at my comment. Maybe she didn't expect me to know the meaning of her name.

Goku immediately dropped the giant fist and ran up inside the hut to the Dragon Ball saying, "Grandpa, Look! We brought a human female home with us!"

I entered with him while Bulma was behind us. I saw the 4 star Dragon ball glowing. Goku stopped in front of it "G-Grandpa's talking" He sounded shocked

I noticed Bulma getting confused "I thought you said your Grandpa was dead"

Bulma seemed puzzled until she saw the Dragon Ball. She threw Goku away who was in the way while going for the dragon ball. Snatching it up, she proclaimed it was the dragon ball, the radar worked, and all that crap. Goku immediately confronted her saying it was the last memento of Grandpa and took it from her hand. What am I to say about that? It played like a normal canon event.

Knowing it could take some time, I sat on the nearby bed. She took out 2 more Dragon balls and explained what the Dragon Balls were and so on. Goku naively said that she had 2 grandpas seeing the 2 dragon balls. I listened with half ear already knowing the story but still just in case the universe decides to fuck with me and change the story.

If this was anime then Pilaf gang would also be getting the dragon ball from the weird-looking temple. And Mai would be telling the legend of Dragon balls to Pilaf right about now.

"I found one in the cellar at home and wondered what it was, so I asked a bunch of people, but no one was able to tell me. After doing a lot of research, I found a document that finally explained everything to me. These are called 'Dragon Balls' and they are seven in all. They shine brightly and even have a number on them from 1 to 7… when you collect all seven something amazing happens. After reciting the magical words 'Shen Long' or the gods of Dragon appears and will grant one wish no matter what it is!" She said

I decided to step in when Bulma got into what her wish was going to wish for.

"Having an unlimited supply of strawberries is hard to turn down, but I am going to wish for a cute boyfriend" She said excitedly.

Even if knew her wish, I face faulted off my seat. Of ALL the things ANYONE could use this power of a magic dragon for…she wants to use it to wish…for a boyfriend!? How…ridiculous! _'I don't think I'll ever understand teenagers.'_ I thought with a sigh knowing I mySelf was a teenager not a long time ago.

'And now I was talking like a bloody adult' I thought morosely.

"Well that's the gist of it so Can I have the Four-Star Dragon ball please?!" She asked tilting her hear head cutely.

"No Way! Grandpa gave me this. This is all I have left to remember Grandpa" Goku said holding the Dragon ball tightly.

Then I realize what a golden opportunity I have because I knew what would happen next. I had a perverted idea.

"Goku, Let me talk with the lady. You go out and hunt another fish. We will need more food after all" I said to him. The boy was so dense he didn't make a fuss or even ask what I was going to talk about. He nodded giving me the ball and dashing out with Power Pole in his hand.

Bulma asked me if I was going to hand it over.

"Nope" I responded taking a chair and seating back on it.

Bulma scanned my face and looked up and down. Now I was just an inch more than Goku, but I was more mature. She took some time feeling a more mature air off of me. At least that is what I told mySelf.

"Oh, I get it. You naughty boy! You want something in exchange" She said as I grew a smirk.

I was going to milk this for as much as I could get. This was going to be worth it and every fan would kill me to be in my position. She came up to me hiking up her dress showing her white bland panties and offering me to even touch her butt. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Bulma asked me what was so funny.

"Hon, if you expect me to hand this over for touch your admittedly firm butt, then just give up now," I said to her getting a rise of anger and embarrassment out of her. "You'll have to ante up," I said giving a glance to her chest.

I was enjoying every moment of this, and I was thinking of Vegeta wanting to kill me if he ever found out I did this. But I didn't care. By then; Bulma will be in no way willing to tell him. Maybe they won't even get together.

"But…..But" She stuttered out when she got the meaning of my glance to her impressive bust.

"Look do you want it or not?" I asked her impatiently

Then Bulma surprised me by saying, "Please, give to me! I'll…I'll…show you everything!"

This was a chance to see her naked? Hell yeah!

"Deal," I said excitedly.

I told her she might want to hurry because Goku could be on his way. Bulma looked embarrassed but still hurriedly took off her clothes except for her panties baring everything. Not wanting to get her mad I let her wear her panties. Moreover who the hell wears white old grandma panties? She tried to cover her chest but a look from me dissuaded her.

'Maybe I could introduce her to lingerie' I mused perversely

After seeing her body I don't doubt that she considers herself the most beautiful girl in the city. There was no blemish on her white creamy skin. While she may have been spoilt throughout her life, there was no extra fat on her body. Sure she was soft but at least she wasn't chubby. Her waist was perfectly matching with her tits. Her boobs were round and supple with perfectly cute pink nipples.

I concluded that she is at least 32C (It could be higher than that. I don't remember the exact measurement from a previous life) Still they wouldn't fit in my hands now but they would be quite enough once I hit my growth spurt. I could easily squish them with both of my hands while my head is in between her cleavage. I don't exactly remember what Oolong actually names it but still, it was quite amazing to be able to see her boobs. Part of me wondered if her chest even grew later down the line.

Just thinking about her bigger boobs sent me in a heavenly dream. I had never seen a naked woman in either of my life. So you could guess I also didn't get laid and I wasn't going to get laid by at least 16 or 17 years in this life. That was 3 to 4 years down the line. Who knows what could happen to me. In the meantime, I was going to try to charm every woman I came across this journey.

"Well?" She said with a thick blush. "Enjoyed your peep show?!" Thankfully she didn't notice my boner. We boys are actually very good at hiding them.

"So round and shiny," I said feigning a little innocence. I wanted to touch them, ravish them, suck them; I wanted to do every perverted thing with them but I could wait for that later. Moreover, I wanted my body to be a little more mature before I do those sorts of things. I would need my Dick to be big when I show it to the girl for the first time.

"Wow so round. And I got my look, you can get dressed!" I said. In the canon, she took the advantage of Goku's naivety but here she had to show me her body in exchange of the Dragon Ball. I had every intention of taking advantage of her little naivety and innocence to get in some favors for going with her on her quest. Oh, I would go and help even if she replies negatively but what's the harm in trying?

Bulma got dressed again red-faced from my compliment.

While we were waiting for Goku I made my move after a minute "You know, you would need some bodyguards when you are going on a quest. I could help you find the dragon balls" I said in the matter of fact tone. I wasn't going to beg her. She would need me and she knows it.

"What makes you think that I would need your help?" She asked with a scoff.

"Well, I have seen quite a number of wild animals just around Mt. Paozu so I can guess they will be all around the world. They could be even bigger and dangerous. I have also heard about Oni, dinosaurs, and bandits who like girls of your type and…" I listed off. I was going to horrify her more but she stopped me by covering my mouth with her hand.

I looked up to see her ashen face looking in the other world no doubt imagining the scenarios in her head.

"Ok, ok you win I guess I will need some help, after all, hahaha," She said laughing awkwardly with sweat pouring down her face.

I smirked at the success of my plan "Who said our help will come free?"

Her eyebrow twitched when she understood my meaning. "I am not going to do it with you… you little pervert" She said making a fist trying to scare me. But I didn't get scared so easily.

"Who said about having Sex? I am just going to hold a few favors for the future. And you don't know what will happen in the future. You could be begging for me in the future you know. For now, I am small but I could grow up to be a hunk you know" I said fully knowing I was going to be a handsome man in the future. Bulma spluttered at the mention of Sex. Seriously how innocent is she.

"So what type of favor are you asking?" She asked after regaining her composer after a minute and changed the subject.

I thought about it for a little bit. "Hmmm for every time we save you, I get a favor. And if you think that favor is big, you can equate 2 favors for that one big favor. And half favor for the small one. As for what favor, I haven't actually thought of them but I will tell you when I need to cash in those favors" I said mulling about it for a bit.

"Hmmm," She said and started to think about it. To further convince her I said,

"You seem pretty weak, and you'll probably run into trouble gathering the rest of these Dragon Balls if they're as special as you say. It would really bother me if we let you go on your way all helpless and something happened to you. So we come along, keep an eye on each other. You get your wish at the end of it and I get my favors. Sounds like a good deal to me" I said summing it all up in one breath.

I didn't want the timeline to be shattered by my little plan and thankfully Bulma accepted the deal. In the meantime, we exited the hut and I started preparing for the fish. I took some wood for the fire and some other utensils I would need for cooking the fish.

With that I started cooking the fish Goku caught. I took out my pocket knife from its holder. I had my pocket knife with me at all times. It could be used for anything from Skinning to fighting. I even used it to blend the tuna by cutting it from everywhere. I even blended its bones in the mixture.

I admit I got the idea from one piece when Sanji used this to show off Jessica at Navarone. Once I finished blending the fish with bones and its meat, I added it in the tub in which vegetables were roasting. Fish already has some oil in it so I didn't need oil for roasting.

All that was left was to keep stirring it to mix it well.

I just finished cooking it when Goku returned, not a minute later with a larger fish. I explained basically we were going on a quest with her and she was going to borrow the ball.

Goku was a little confused but I just repeated the words Bulma used to motivate him in the canon "Staying here would be boring Goku! Men like us are supposed to travel around the world. Think of all the strong fighters we will get to fight little Brother" I appealed to his Saiyan Blood. I grabbed a big sharp cleaver knife and started working on the fish.

Goku's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Do you really think we can be as strong as Grandpa Huh, Baali" He asked me. Thinking about him going toe to toe with God of destruction I mutely nodded.

'That bastard is going to be very much powerful than Grandpa. And if I am lucky so will I' I mused

"You could even see oceans, a town full of people. It will be fun Goku" Bulma added her two-cents, feeling he was going to cave in.

"What is Ocean?" Goku asked naively.

"Think of it as huge River" I answered him.

In the end, he agreed but on 1 condition "Okay I will go. It sounds like fun…. but I am holding to the ball" He said.

Thankfully Bulma agreed "Great it's decided then! I will just need it after we find the other balls" She said laughing creepily

Bulma seemed smug, and I bet its cause she knows they're going to scatter when they're used. And she was exactly thinking that 'Mmuhuhuh after the wish is made, all the Dragon balls will scatter in a different direction so it doesn't matter in the end. It will teach Baali not to mess with me. Both kids will be perfect bodyguards in my quest'

While talking, I also started cooking the other fish so by the time we convinced Goku, the fish was ready "Excellent. Now with that settled, I believe that breakfast is ready" I told them.

"Likewise, so we're partners now. Something tells me things are going to be pretty interesting from here on in" She said with a small bounce in her voice.

'_Young lady…you have absolutely no idea.'_ I thought while pouring the mixture and placing it on three different bowls. I could only imagine Bulma's expressions when she realizes the capabilities of us. I could also use this adventure to become close to Bulma.

'Sorry, Yamcha! You would have to find some other girl' I thought

In no time we start eating breakfast.

"This is really good. I didn't know you could make such good food" Bulma complimented me while eating the fish. I smirked at her and said, "I could make some tasty drink too".

"Oh, really you must make it when we are traveling. If it is any good as you say then I would even hire you as my cook" I sweat dropped when she didn't get my double meaning reply. My eyebrows twitched when she arrogantly made the offer. I had to hold back my erupting anger. I repeated to myself muttering under my breath "Don't hit her! Don't hit her! She is just spoilt brat"

She 'did' learn that both Goku and I have a very large appetite. She couldn't stop looking at us as we finished the 1st fish in no time and started on the other fish when it was cooked.

When Goku was done I asked him to go inside and pack for the journey. It wasn't like we had anything to pack. Goku wore the same outfit every day whereas I had 2 outfits, I wore alternatively.

Goku wore an open blue GI secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue Kung Fu shoes.

My outfit was essentially a black version of Goku's uniform. I wore an open black gi with a black belt on my waist, black wristbands, and black kung fu shoes. I also ordered him to pick our toothbrushes for the journey. He happily went inside to pack. Thankfully I had already bought a bag pack for this day.

When I was done, some meat was still left. Knowing we will be on the road and not wanting to waste any food I asked Bulma "Bulma do you have any storage device where we can store the meat"

She looked up from her Dragon Radar and nodded. With that, she took out a capsule from her box and threw it away. It enlarged to become a big white refrigerator. It was about 1.6 meters tall and 4 meters wide. It already contained some food. It was probably her ration storage. I stored the meat there and Bulma shrunk it down. Damn these capsules were handy. With that thought, I got a wonderful idea. I could ask some capsules for the favors. It would come in handy when I would be traveling the world.

Meanwhile, she also de-capsuled her broken car and stored it away in another one of the capsules. It was more like a warehouse. When she couldn't start/move her car, she asked me to move it to that warehouse.

"You know I could count this as a favor but as Goku was somewhat responsible for destroying that car, I will do this for free," I said and with that, I picked up the car and dropped it in the warehouse. It wasn't easy to walk while lifting it but I did it anyway.

This all happened in the morning. Sun was not even directly above us. I would say there were at least 2 hours before noon.

Knowing nobody was going to steal our stuff, we didn't even lock our house/hut. Even if somehow a thief stumbles upon the house, he wouldn't find anything worth stealing. Seriously we lived totally like hermits. Sure there were some things before but Goku crushed them with Grandpa while I was away. And I didn't have any money to buy them again.

Moreover, I spent all the money when I went to the city last year to buy some essentials. I found some money in the grandpa's pouch but they were also spent in buying some things like clothes, futons, shoes, some culinary and big jars of spices. You know the basic essentials. At now I didn't have any money with me.

Thinking for a bit, I went inside again and brought back our 2 futons for the journey and all of the spices with me. I had no intention of sleeping on the cold hard floor throughout the journey. Moreover, I also didn't want to eat bland food for the next few days. I gave one futon to Goku while I strapped my futon on my back. I also gave all the spices to Goku to carry.

We walked away from the house "Now then let's start our fun adventure" Bulma said excitedly.

Goku being ignorant asked her "But how are we going to search for the Balls if we don't know where they are?"

Bulma puffed up her chest showing her tits and said proudly "Huhuhuh! I have a reputation for my brains, you know"

"Although my face is cute too" / "Although your breasts are cute too" She and I said simultaneously. She blushed at my compliment muttering about little perverts. I don't know why but she didn't make any threats against me.

'Maybe I am wearing her down' I hoped

Still, she took out a circular device and explained "We will use this! This is a Dragon Radar. It's an invention of mine. It picks up subtle energy waves emitting from the Dragon Balls that we have. See these dots, they represent the 3 dragon balls that we have…..let's see….. The next one is here….approximately 1200 km to the west!"

Goku being clueless didn't get a single thing "? I don't get it".

"But I do" I chimed in feeling if Goku did the talking than she will think me as dunce too.

"We can't just walk there though. Since you destroyed my car, I'll have to bring something else out….what number was it again. Ah! #9" She said ignoring us completely. I was a bit miffed about it but let it slide.

She took out a tube and threw it away. 'Boom' from the smoke cloud a bike came out of it. I already saw the capsule working before but it never gets old. I wanted to ask her how that actually works. But I don't think Bulma would tell the secret of her Father's company's success that easily. Moreover, I don't think that I would even understand it. Physics of this world would be totally different than my previous one.

Also, I didn't want to study anymore. I had my fill of that in my last life.

Goku was in the house packing his stuff when Bulma took out the refrigerator so he didn't see that. Once again he started sprouting about Goblin Magic nonsense and Bulma being a goblin.

She quickly became annoyed by Goku's antics as he was poking the Bike by the Power pole. She angrily said "I am not a Goblin. Everyone in the city uses Hoi-Poi capsules! Just hurry up and get on it! ...behind me you buffoon" She got angry when Goku sat in front of her.

"I'm afraid I don't have space for both of you," She said smirking at me. I looked behind Goku to see a very good amount of space. She probably thought that if I remain here than she can use Goku as she wishes. She probably noticed I was the smart one while he was the naïve one. She was correct to think but I wasn't going away that easily.

I waived my hand "No need, I prefer to run anyway" I said coolly and with that, I gave my futon to Goku as it would only hinder me. Carrying that futon would only slow me down. I would be able to run fast without the futon. I could use this adventure as a training experience with some perverted fun in between it. I wasn't planning on it but it could build up my leg muscle and stamina.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "This bike can go over a hundred kilometers an hour"

"But you won't be able to drive at that speed safely in the mountain roads," I said.

"But I will definitely take it up to 50 km per hour. You won't be able to keep up. It looks like Goku and I can only travel. You will have to wait here" She said with a smirk. Her smug face was really starting to annoy me.

I grinned to annoy her "I can keep up," I said in a firm tone.

Well, I can't but I am not going to admit it as it was really annoying her. Last time I checked, my top speed was 12 meters per second. That was a week before. Yes, you heard it right I could cover 100 meters in 8.33 seconds. Well, that was my best one. Sure it was superhuman fast according to normal human standards but in a world like the Dragon ball, it was a snail pace speed.

Moreover, I couldn't keep that speed all the time. My average speed would be somewhere around 40 kilometers per hour only and that too when I would be going fast.

Still, I would definitely try to keep up.

"Well be sure to keep up" She smirked at me and took off at high speed thinking I wouldn't be able to keep up and I was just boasting about it. I ran after her leaving the hut in the distance but her bike's speed was quite fast. Still, it wasn't that fast that I would lose sight of her.

And I did keep up with the bike. Well, barely but I wasn't going to show that to Bulma. Bulma watched in disbelief as I kept pace with her bike. My legs blurring as I ran faster than a sprinting cheetah.

I could hear Bulma scolding Goku for touching her inappropriately when Goku got scared by the speed of the bike and grabbed in breasts in fright. I felt like a fool for passing the opportunity to cope a feel of Bulma's budding breasts. That bastard was lucky. I only saw her boobs and he felt them.

'Well, it's in the past. I should focus on doing that in future' I morosely thought. With that new vigor, I increased my speed. Well for a minute before coming back to 40 km per hour' speed.

"Wow. How the hell are you so fast?" Bulma asked about twenty minutes into our journey, after looking away from front to my direction.

"I train really hard," I said.

"Are you even human?" She asked

"Of course I am" I lied knowing I was a Saiyan. Why was she even talking to me? I need to conserve energy for running and with that, we silently took off continuing our adventure.

3 hours later I was feeling more than little winded after running nonstop at my full speed. I was literally huffing and puffing for air. After an hour into the journey, I lost some of my speed. Still, I didn't let Bulma out of my view. It helped that she would turn to look at me whenever I was lagging behind and then she would smirk at me. Whenever she would do that I would get angry and speed up.

Suddenly I heard a shout. I was some distance behind her. I looked up to see the bike high in the air when Bulma sped up on a sharp hill.

Knowing the next course of action I sped towards their location. Sure enough, just as I reached on the hill, I saw her getting down from the bike and talking to Goku. Knowing I was going to fight, I calm my breath to conserve some energy with some breathing exercises. After a few seconds, she ran to the boulder. Sure I heard her scream not 10 seconds after that.

Goku and I hurriedly rush in that direction to find Bulma in the grips of a pterodactyl with her underwear down to her ankles. I distinctly heard Goku asking if a snake bit her on her penis. Even in a serious situation, I wanted to roll on the ground and laugh my ass off. But the look on that pterodactyl's face stopped me from doing that. His expression seemed to imply he wanted to do more than eat her.

If I was just a normal human I would have been scared shitless of the 4-meter high pterodactyl, more than 3 times larger than me. But I had already faced wolves and tigers more than my size so it didn't scare me at all. Moreover, I knew I could easily defeat him.

"I just met her. Who are you? A friend of…." Goku said before I cut him off saying, "Drop the girl!"

In the canon, he would have made the fool of Goku but I was in no mood of any games. I was enough rested to beat him up.

"No Way! This one's mine and I'm going to enjoy every moment of eating her. It's been a while since I have tasted a lump of girl meat" The pterodactyl remarked even licking the poor girl's face while she just whimpered "And you two can't fly, so bye!" He said and with that, he took off.

But before he could go much high in the sky, I ran up to Goku who was already in the air and using him as a platform, I took off in the air higher. With my speed, I came exactly to the pterodactyl eye level. With a mighty roar, I punched him in the head with all my might. My speed due to running and using Goku as a platform was quite high so the force with which my fist hit him likely doubled. He became limped and let loose Bulma from his tail.

"Whahaaah!" Bulma screamed on to the top of her voice as she dropped down from some meters off the ground. With my momentum, I easily caught her with my arm around her chest. I even coped a feel to her squishy and soft breast while we were in the air. I really can't describe the heavenly feeling. You could say that it literally felt like jelly in my hand. But it was only for a brief second. I didn't get to enjoy it fully. In no time we were again on the ground.

Pterodactyl fell with a thud just a few meters away from us.

Still, she kept screaming and crying "Ahhhh! I peed my pants" She said and sure when I looked down I could see a puddle of piss forming on the ground just below her. I immediately stopped supporting her, took out my arm from her chest, and got away from her. Thankfully she didn't fall on her own piss when I stopped supporting her.

When Goku remarked that she didn't pee in her pants. In fact, her underwear slipped out when the pterodactyl took off in the air, all he got was a thrown sandal which he easily dodged. I stifled a laugh when I heard Goku's comment. Bulma didn't waste time finding her white bland underwear and wearing it. She probably also cleaned herself from the nearby stream. At least, I hope she did.

In the meantime, I walked up to the pterodactyl. Finding it dead I shrugged and hauled it off to Bulma.

"Okay I am going to cash the favor from you now," I said thinking of a great idea

"Hmm okay, I guess. You did save me from the Pterodactyl after all" She said thinking for a bit, turning around to face the boy that had saved her from being a pterodactyl's dinner. Without his help, it was almost certain that she'd be the one getting eaten for one's dinner instead of her attacker... thankfully he'd been along for the journey!

"You really did save my life back there. That guy could have eaten me! Thanks, Baali. But it better not be some-thing perverted" She said with little more happiness while her last sentence was with some anger.

'Is she bipolar' I thought with a sweet drop.

"No problem, that's why I'm here, to protect the pretty lady on her quest," I said flirting with her a little, despite I was caught little off guard from her changing her attitude from happy to angry in a second.

She blushed. I blinked. 'Was she seriously reacting to flirting from a 13-year-old who looked like a fucking 10-year-old? How experienced was she, exactly?' I wondered

"I want that refrigerator capsule of yours but it should be empty. Do you have an extra empty one?" I said. What? You thought I was going to ask her some perverted. Guys, I am sure there will be plenty of chances to do that. Sometimes I got to think about my stomach too. It would be dead useful to store the food.

"Okay! You can have it…. here" She said giving me the capsule. Once again after asking Bulma how to use it, I pressed the button and threw it away in a clearing. A refrigerator came out where I tried to store it away. Goku predictably made a remark about me doing black goblin magic but I just sent him away to haul the bike as I was not in the mood of hearing that nonsense again. It was funny for one time but now it was getting annoying.

It was the same type of refrigerator but empty. I wondered for a minute why she carried an empty refrigerator but after seeing some food wrappers lying in there, I understood she already ate the food during her journey. It was also a little small for the pterodactyl. I could fit it but I would have to cut him into pieces for that. Trust me tried.

Bulma asked me why I was storing it, I replied on the reflex. "To eat it later," I said

Bulma felt her eyes widen upon hearing my words on intending to eat the gigantic creature that had previously held her captive. Said girl nearly throwing up a bit in her mouth at the discovery… yep, that was one thing that separated city folks from the country or in this case, wilderness – people. The latter would eat literally anything with meat and an unresponsive heart aside from another human but I wasn't so sure even about that!

I still remember it. I once visited people who lived in a village far north in my previous life. They were also quite similar to us. I actually learned many things from them. They could also eat anything from chicken to horse. They lived a frugal life. They didn't even waste anything. On 100 kilo of an animal, only some 15 kilos were not used in eating and that was used in some other things. Whereas in the city, on the same 100-kilo animal, at least 25 kilos was usually wasted,

"You actually mean that you're thinking of eating that… that thing!?" The bluenette cried out in both shock and disgust at the thought of eating such a vile creature. Sure, she'd had fish… lamb… even alligator but 'pterodactyl that just tried to kill you minutes earlier… Thinking for a second, did she care that he was going to eat? Well not much.

Bulma looked gross at the mention of eating the pterodactyl but didn't make any fuss after some mulling.

'Heh! She was definitely a vengeful type there was no doubt about that. Still, the problem remained – the refrigerator was quite a bit small for the pterodactyl' I thought

"Umm Bulma do you have a bigger refrigerator? This won't fit" I finally asked her but she replied negatively.

In the end, Bulma took pity and gave me a capsule that enlarges to become a warehouse in place of the refrigerator. Now the pterodactyl could become bad if it is not refrigerated but I planned to eat it at night. It wouldn't go bad till then. Actually it wouldn't go bad for a week even without a refrigerator but its meat's taste would start getting worse after a week. I had full trust in my ability to eat the whole pterodactyl in 4 settings – even less if I missed a meal.

I don't know why she even had that capsule as it doesn't look like she even had a use for that. Still, I wasn't going to complain about it. In the end, I had a large warehouse to store away my goods which could means anything from food to skin pelts. And the warehouse was quite large. About a house-sized. I would say it was 3 meters high with 20 meters long and wide. I could fit a few dozen pterodactyls in it.

After seeing the warehouse, I got a wonderful idea. I could ask her to build me a large refrigerator the size of the warehouse but I doubt she will make it for me.

'Maybe when we have completed the journey and we are acquainted better with each other' I mused.

I ate the previous meat from the refrigerator feeling a little hungry after running for 3 hours while Bulma rested a little. I quickly ate the meat, not wanting to give it to Goku. Even if he did not do any work, his stomach will make itself soon enough. I know how his body works trust me I have lived with him for the past decade. It is quite enough time to know someone. I felt fully energized after eating. In the meanwhile, Goku brought the bike.

With that note, we resumed our great adventure. It was still an hour past noon after all.

…**.**

**And done **

**The first chapter was 16.5k+ words in total. Highest word count among my stories' introduction chapter. So I had to break it in 2 chapters. Still, it came up to 6.7k+ and 9.8k+ words which are still pretty good if you ask me.**

**I know the first chapter is a little bit dark while the 2****nd**** is a little comedic. Don't worry next few chapters will be comedic too. But there will be a few chapters which are quite dark compared to manga and anime.**

**So how did you like them? Comment if you have any good advice.**

**..**

**Day 1**

**9 am: **Bulma came into the picture.

**10 am: **Started the adventure with Bulma and Goku.

**1 pm: **Incident with the pterodactyl.

..

**Power levels:**

**Bulma:** 04

**Goku:** 43; Oozaru Form: Height and Power x10 (430)

**Baali:** 48+; Oozaru Form: Height and Power x10 (481)

**Pterodactyl:** 16 (4 meters)

**..**

**Those who like Self Inserts can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High school of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Young Justice: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**


	3. Journey to the Beach

**Hey, Guys, chapter 2 is here,**

**Wow! Just vow. 112 favorites and 145 follow. That's a new record for the 1****st**** chapter for any of my stories.**

**Anyway, thank you all who liked and followed the story. I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. **

**Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball just my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

P.O.V changes

…

**Chapter 2 **

**Journey to the beach**

We were traveling for more than 8 hours when we crossed a bridge and I was seriously thinking of begging Bulma for the ride. But only my pride and ego didn't let me do it. The sun was setting on the horizon. My breaths were more than little labored. My lungs were on fire while my legs felt like jelly.

Still, I continued to run. I preserved. My main focus was on getting the next step and then next. That way I was able to block out most of the pain. Like they say: 'Baby steps at a time'

We only took a 15 minutes break, some 3 hours ago to drink some water and taking a leak other than that pterodactyl incident. I couldn't eat lunch as both Goku and Bulma were not hungry. Moreover, Bulma only took a break as she wanted to rest a little bit. Her hands were a little tired from all the driving she did. I literally stopped mySelf from commenting something sarcastic on hearing her whining. Seriously how spoilt was she?

But no matter what, I didn't comment as it did give me some time to calm my breaths. In the meanwhile, Bulma also changed her clothes to a pair of boots, gray pants and a blue jacket with a white tank top underneath with her hair unchanged as it was getting a little chilly outside due to the sun going down.

She also changed her bike to normal looking one. Its speed was a little slower than the previous one but I wasn't complaining. It really helped me keep up with her in my tired state.

"Hey, we will need to gather only 4 balls right. That will easy" Goku remarked sitting behind her taking me out of my musings.

Bulma frowned "Are you crazy? I guess since you are a country bumpkin and live nowhere, you don't know, but the world is a large place and we have to cover a lot of ground" She said being her usual Self – mean and bitchy.

"I am hungry," Goku said not listening to her which really annoyed her and amused me.

'So now he is hungry? What happened when I was hungry?' I thought bitterly. Listening to him, my stomach made itself known and growled loudly. I tripped a little there in embarrassment before balancing mySelf. Thankfully Bulma just thought it was some wild animal while Goku remained oblivious.

"Yeah, it's getting dark so we should stop here," Bulma remarked and stopped the bike. I really wanted to crash for a bit so I was very glad to be able to stop.

Once the bike stopped I immediately stopped running and lied down on the ground huffing and puffing. Only after getting my breaths in control, did I move. I was running for 8 hours at my full speed after all. I later learned that we covered 300 kilometers today. I heard them talking while I just laid there to catch my breaths. I even forgot that we had to stop at a particular place so that the turtle could have found us.

When I remembered it just before sleeping, I just shrugged and left it at fate. It's not like I could do something about it. I could just find him after the adventure is over. He would be fine for 10 more days after all he did spend a year outside without any help. And even if he didn't, it doesn't matter. He was not that important to the story. Only later I realized that without him, Goku won't get the Flying Nimbus Cloud.

"So are we going to gonna camp out here tonight?" Goku asked Bulma and then continued "I will go, get the soft leaves for my bed"

Bulma being Bulma scoffed "No way….. Do you really think a delicate girl like me would camp out in the field like this?!" Her reply was oozing arrogance. She really was a spoilt girl.

Goku being naïve questioned her "Then what'll we do? There aren't any houses around here" to which Bulma replied in a sing-song manner "Capsules…. Capsules"

I tuned out the next part of the conversation. Bulma used another one of her luxurious capsules to spawn an entire home for all 3 of us after ordering Goku to make some space. Seriously if you have 4-5 of these capsules you could travel the world easily. Goku being Goku got scared again by the notion of that being Black Goblin Magic.

"A-are you s-sure you are not just s-some witch?" He asked Bulma with a stutter.

Okay! Enough is enough. First, it was hilarious but now it was really getting annoying. So to avoid further incidents like this, I explained to him with the help of Bulma, their use in modern society, and how it wasn't related to magic or witchcraft in any way. It made the monkey tailed boy even _more_ excited to see a city.

Still, there was one question I was thinking about for a long time. "Err Bulma what will happen if someone is in the car or house and by mistake, they turn them into capsules? Will they live?" I asked her.

If I didn't see it I won't believe it but Bulma became Ghost white.

"Umm their bodies will be unharmed but I don't know whether they will live or not, hahaha," She said while laughing awkwardly.

"Guess you didn't think of it," I said knowingly. Bulma slowly replied negatively shaking her head.

"Well don't worry I am sure you could make some protection around the switch. After all, you said yourSelf that you are a genius" I remarked off-handedly.

Bulma's expression changed 180 degrees. She puffed her chest out, giving me a good look at her budding breasts and took out another capsule filled with all types of tools. It was the same capsule in which she asked me to move her destroyed car.

It didn't take much time for Bulma to make a lock on the part where buttons were. I rested enough in the meantime.

She sighed in relief when it was completed. She took the key to that safe with her for safekeeping.

When she was done, I implemented my plan to get her to make me and Goku refrigerator and some other things. Well, time for buttering her up.

"Wow you really made a lock for the protection," I said faking awe.

"Of Course, It's me you are talking about," She said arrogantly.

"So you are good at making things?" I asked her after some time while walking beside her now that my lungs weren't on fire.

"Yeah," She said proudly.

"Think you can make a large refrigerator for us," I asked her and added 2 cents preying on her sympathy for us. Not that I believe she was capable of a little bit of sympathy but it didn't hurt to try "Usually we have to hunt food same day we eat, but if we have some big refrigerator than we could store quite an amount of food in it as you know our diet is quite big"

"Hmm I will need some parts but it can be doable" She answered offhandedly. Still, I noticed that her eyes gained a mischievous look on my last sentence.

"Think you can make it," I asked. A little hope seeping in my tone,

"I can" She answered affirmatively. But I noted that she didn't elaborate if she would or wouldn't.

'Did she saw through my plan or is she just damn mean' I thought

I sighed and asked in the end "Would you do it?" I asked already knowing the answer but I still asked.

"I don't know. I already gave you a warehouse for that favor. Maybe when you have another favor" She said the last part in amusement.

She probably thought she wouldn't need us as much. She didn't know but by the time I am done with her, she would be in neck-deep with the favors. I just nodded. After all, I could just get her to make it in the near future. Just as we finished our talk, we reached the door.

When Bulma opened the door, Goku like in canon was totally surprised by the lights. He thought there was the afternoon in the house. I totally forgot that Goku hasn't seen much of the world. I had to assure Goku again that Bulma wasn't a witch and she didn't turn night into the day. Seeing outside was still dark really helped in assuring him.

My eyebrow twitched when Bulma wondered out loud "You don't even know what Lights are? I didn't know you were that much of Bumpkin. You have a long way to go Tarzan"

"You know it is very foolish to make fun of people who are protecting you," I said to her. My voice was totally calm when I said that but Bulma caught my meaning. She immediately raised her hands trying to placate me.

I waved my hands and said "Don't worry we won't leave you but you should keep your tongue in check. Otherwise one day, you could get in a problem that you won't be able to run away" I gave her a sound advise but it depends on her whether she heeds it or not.

"Of course….. Of course" She nodded her head rapidly but I wasn't fooled. I know teenagers don't usually listen to any advice. Ugh now I am sounding like an adult….again

In the meanwhile, I checked the rooms. The house was quite big for a single person. A couple could easily live in the house without feeling cramped. Seriously these capsules were quite handy. An idea formed in my mind. I know what I would need from her other than a refrigerator. Sleeping in the wilderness wasn't as awesome as it sounds. My back would definitely agree with this.

Goku, like me, was still satisfying his curiosity by checking every nook of the house. Bulma got a mischievous smile on her face when she saw him around the T.V. Knowing what was to come; I stood there watching them making a fool out of each other.

Just as Goku was in front of the T.V, Bulma turned it on. Goku jumped in the air from the surprise and wondered what was the guy doing in there. Meanwhile, Bulma kept giggling at Goku's mystified face. A smile also cracked on my face on seeing his innocent awe-filled expression.

Feeling the fun was over, Bulma changed the channel. It was a romantic movie scene. Hero and heroine were going to kiss so naturally Bulma was interested. Sometimes I forget she is still a teenager believing in prince charming and ponies. Drool started to come out of her mouth when she saw they were going to kiss. Seriously those 2 were taking quite a time kissing each other.

Bulma was so engrossed in the scene that she didn't even notice Goku taking the remote from her hand. Just as they were going to kiss Goku changed the channel and in place of the kiss, Bulma got to see an ugly dinosaur. Bulma let out a shriek and backed away from the TV. I couldn't help mySelf. I laughed so hard that my ribs started to ache. Seriously that reaction was damn funny. Goku laughed too with me.

Naturally, Bulma became angry. When Goku remarked that drool was coming from her mouth and asked whether she is also hungry, she immediately changed the subject with a blush on her face.

Bulma took a whiff and caught a horrid smell. Her nose wrinkled. The stench made her want to gag.

"You two reek!" She said holding her nose. "You two need a bath"

Of course, I reeked; I was running for the last 8 hours while she was just sitting and whining about everything.

Knowing what was coming, I took the leave. I don't want to see Goku naked. "I will bathe after you two. I need to do something" I told them before leaving. Thankfully I educated Goku in some things like a bath. I knew in canon he didn't even know what a bath was.

Just a small distance from the house I collected some wood and started a fire with a KI blast. Goku doesn't know this technique for now as I used it scarcely. I could easily use it. I think I could even do Kame Hame Ha. I haven't done it yet feeling if Kami was watching me, I wouldn't have any explanation for it.

Night soon fell and there was a bit of a light breeze blowing through, whistling through the foliage of the forest.

I took out the warehouse capsule and threw it in an open space. After taking out the pterodactyl, I cut it into half and started skinning it. I threw the unusable parts which were not much (mostly eyes). I could eat it raw now after living in the wilderness for so long. But just for taste I threw them and stored the skin and another half into the capsule. I could easily sell the skin in the city. It will definitely fetch some money.

I'd had pterodactyl steak and sausages half a dozen times in this life, having been taught the recipe to the perfect pterodactyl steak by Gohan years back. Well, he didn't teach me. Rather I learned it while watching him cook.

And while tough and somewhat greasy, it was honestly surprising great when prepared correctly, much like bear meat. When you'd grown up in the wilderness for as long as I had, you could eat any type of meat that would come across, practically possessing the ability to immediately examine the meat and conclude over whether or not it was dangerous for one to eat or perfectly safe, almost like a sixth sense of some sort.

Now, when you add that to the fact that being a Saiyan gave you much more of an appetite and much keener senses to go along with a more advanced metabolism than that of a human, I immediately knew for a fact that I could eat the entire pterodactyl in just two sittings after using my energy in running and even missing the lunch. And true to my sense, half of the entire behemoth of a monstrosity had been snacked upon and stripped down to its boney skeleton by only my Saiyan extreme appetite and love for fresh meat.

I ate enough to feed a hungry adult Saiyan, which is to say enough for 10 men. All the energy I used today for running was restored right away. Well, not all energy was restored but I was not on the verge of dropping now. And to think I will be able to eat more when I grow up.

That done I instantly smothered the flames that had already filled the purpose of roasting and preparing the scaled creature for my superhuman appetite. Half of the entire skeleton of the 'stripped-of-all-its-meat' overgrown reptile was lying completely cleaned and free of meat or skin on the cold ground outside of the home.

All that was left was a night of good night's sleep. A reptilian-smelling burp managed to carelessly escape my mouth as I slowly walked up to the capsule house. With a second thought, I stopped and went back. I stored the bones just for shit and giggles. The warehouse was quite big after all. I could fit more than 3 dozen of the pterodactyls inside that thing of the same size and still leave some space.

Now I went out for 3 reasons.

First: I wanted to eat as I was feeling very hungry. I was literally on the verge of collapsing.

Second: I didn't want Bulma to see my little penis.

And Third: I need to preserve a little bit of a timeline just for the sake of my sanity. In canon, Bulma bathes Goku so it was fitting that she bathes him now.

Ok, you caught me. I just want to have fun and see Bulma, naked again.

As if, on the queue, I heard Bulma's shriek. She probably found out that Goku's tail is real and not fake. Not wanting to miss seeing Bulma naked for 2nd time I sped up to the house.

**INSIDE:**

Bulma stuttered out "Y…You have a real Tail"

Goku naively replied "You're surprised by my tail. Oh yeah, you don't have one. All Boys have a tail"

Bulma thought about it "All Boys, have it? Is that true? That can't be. But then again I have never seen a boy's naked butt before so….. I thought they only had things growing in their front" She murmured the last part.

Goku interrupted her thoughts "Yeah even Baali has one. But my grandpa was a guy and he didn't have it"

Bulma loudly exclaimed "That's what I thought! See he didn't have one either, Right! It's not normal to have one, Right!" In the end, she was begging to be told the truth.

Goku innocently replied "But my Grandpa was one weird guy"

Bulma angrily replied, "You are the weird one here!"

…..

I came on the scene just as Goku got ready and was making his way to the bathroom. Now Bulma doesn't know that I know that she is bathing. So I went with Goku anyway. I saw her lying inside the bathtub which was filled with bubbles. Her nipples were covered by the soap but her boobs were bare to see.

Seriously how it is that Bulma is so sexy. Her perky boobs were making me dizzy. I came out of the daze when Bulma shrieked after noticing us both standing there and ogling her. She quickly dove in the tub.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are looking at?" She asked angrily.

"You helped me wash me so I'll help wash you," Goku said while I lied still ogling her chest "I did not think anybody was here so I came to bathe"

"No thanks! Now leave me alone. Scram" She said shooing her hand away.

Goku totally ignored her "Girls really are different! Instead of a tail, you have an extra butt. Why do you have butt up there" He said motioning to her breasts. I suppressed a laugh at his naivety and just ogled her. Seriously I have to stop doing that.

Bulma predictably got angry at his remark "You idiot! How could this be a butt?! It's a bust, a bust! You are 10 years too young to have an interest in these"

"I don't know about Goku but I can assure you I have very much of interest in your boobies," I said with a perverted giggle.

"Son-Kun how are old you anyway?" She asked with a blush on her face after muttering about little perverts. I frowned when she submerged herself in the tub. Now only her head was outside the water.

Now I don't know from whom she was asking so I replied too.

I lied "10" whereas Goku being dunce replied "14".

Knowing I will have to leave my eye candy if things continued the way they were, I immediately smacked Goku.

"You idiot, we are 10, not 14. He doesn't know how to count so ignore him" I said to Bulma to assure her. I don't think he even listened to me. I kept the fact that we will turn 13 next month to me. As I said I didn't want my eye candy to be gone.

Goku lost interest soon so he got out of Bathroom meanwhile I remained there planning to get her to open up to me more. Oh! Who am I kidding? I only wanted to see her naked more. She was still hiding in the water. I really wanted to see her boobs again.

"So I heard you washed up Goku," I said to her to which Bulma warily nodded, probably thinking I will ask her to do the same for me. I will be lying if I said the idea didn't cross my mind but again I didn't want that. I quickly took out my clothes so that she doesn't ask me to leave the bathroom. She tried to say something but I spoke before she could turn me away.

"You know we should save water. We don't know when the capsule would run out of water. I could even wash your back if you want. And I have already seen you naked so you don't have to be shy about it. Without a tail, it must be hard to wash it properly" I tried to sell my theory and convince her. In reality, I didn't give her any choice by taking off my clothes. Now if she makes me leave she will look a little bad.

Still, I was not totally sure about that as she may not care that she is coming like a bad person. She looked a little bit frustrated but in the end, acquiesced "I guess you are right but no funny business you understand" She said. I nodded rapidly not wanting to miss the chance. It was then she noticed my tail tied around my waist.

"Umm Baali do all boys have a tail in their back," She asked hesitantly. In the meanwhile, I too submerged mySelf in the tub and took out the shampoo. I didn't go commando. Instead, I took out my pants when I submerged mySelf in the tub. I did not in any case, wanted her to see my little dick. I seriously waited the day puberty would finally kick in and my body won't look like fucking 10 years old.

"Bulma your King is a dog and you must have seen many other species of children in the city so why are you fixated on me and Goku having a tail. But still to satisfy your curiosity – No! Not all boys have tails on their back" I exasperatedly replied while massaging my scalp with the shampoo.

The population of the earth was quite small. Most people lived in 4 cities. I would say 50% of all the human population lived in those big cities. Then comes the people living under other kings. They contribute to somewhat 30%. The rest 20% were scattered throughout the planet. Most of them didn't even know that earth has 1 king above all. Although in truth he is the only king of 4 big cities and surrounding areas.

I suspected that the reason why some people have the features of animals is due to King Piccolo. When he destroyed almost all the humans, they couldn't reproduce with each other. So they fucked the animals. It was a disturbing thought, but I strongly suspected it was true.

Oh! God! How I missed this feeling after living in the wilderness and bathing in the rivers only. I can't really describe the heavenly feeling I am feeling. Trust me I never had a 'bubble bath' and 'shampoo' in the last decade. Someone has said true – You don't value the thing until it is taken away.

When she asked why I had a tail in the first place I replied, "I don't know. My grandpa said we were born with it but he was not sure since he found us in the forest"

Bulma didn't know _what_ to think about _that. _She tried to rack her brain for any kind of possibilities as to why that Goku and Baali were the results of some kind of gene-splicing experiment…or maybe they were naturally half monkey? She shuddered at that one and hoped that wasn't the case. If anything else they didn't look like a monkey so that assumption was probably completely wrong in the first place. They were one big mystery.

We remained there for quite some time in silence. She was still submerged, neck-deep in the tub after all. I hadn't got any chance to see her boobs since she saw us ogling her. Still, as time passed she became lax. After a few minutes I could easily see her boobs again and what boobs were they.

Still carrying out my next plan I shook my head in the game "So Bulma do you need me to wash your back" I said a little hope seeping in my voice.

She looked at me suspiciously. I tried to hide my perverted smile but couldn't do it. She saw it and angrily replied negatively. Still, I felt this plan was partially successful – I saw and bathe with Bulma naked and she didn't even try to bash my head off. The problem arose when it was time to get out of the tub.

We both didn't want to flash each other. But I totally wanted to see her pussy. In the end, I turn my head towards the wall while she got out of the tub. She didn't know but I could see her reflection from the window mirror. Not that I got to see anything good – Just her cute firm butt. When she was gone I followed her example.

When I went outside, I saw Bulma wearing her pink nightdress, drying her hair while Goku was asking for food. She was wearing a slightly overgrown, hot pink colored nightgown with her signature, beautiful turquoise hair being left down for the night as it appeared to be still somewhat soaked from her bathing session, showcasing her beauty as the wet hair gleamed magnificently in the depths of the glistering room. She also wore pink socks and blue sneakers.

While in anime it didn't show but here her boobs were seriously outlined in her dress. I had to stop mySelf from looking in their direction for a long time not wanting to come off as a creep to Bulma.

It didn't take much time for Bulma to make dinner, although it wouldn't be called even snack by Saiyan standards. The whole time I watched Bulma's behind hoping to get a glimpse of her ass in the skimpy nightdress but I wasn't lucky.

Goku was really confused and wondered out loud "This is food?" when Bulma served it. As I already ate that pterodactyl so I had no problem eating some bread and salad. Coffee was good too. But Goku didn't like that at all. For him, Bread was soft and light while soup (coffee) was bitter.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something (probably nasty and degrading) but a look from me dissuaded her.

'What do you know she can be taught after all' I thought with amusement.

I knew he was going to hunt some food when he started wearing his shoes and put Power Pole on his back.

"I am gonna go and get some real food," He said.

It was a perfect chance to know whether this is manga or anime. Now I could go with him and not let him destroy Mai and rabbit ninja's airplane if it is anime. On the other hand, I could give Bulma, company.

In the end, I decided to go with Goku. It isn't like something could happen with Bulma and me while I was still a runt.

Still, before going away I asked Bulma to check with maps about our location. I can't be too sure that we will find a way back to the house. I didn't want to be lost at night just because I was careless.

Bulma just shrugged and took out a map from her purse. According to it we were in Skull valley. Ryugadani was just on the opposite side of the cliff about 2 kilometers away from here. I made sure to remember our location. I didn't ask Bulma to lend me that map knowing she won't give it for free.

I could also collect more wolves now that I had a storing warehouse capsule if this turned out to be anime. With that, I took off with Goku to hunt some game.

Try as we might, we couldn't find any game. Goku caught a big centipede but that was it. Suddenly we heard an engine above us. I noticed it was an airplane but Goku made up his mind that it was some sort of bird.

'So this is an anime. Still, I couldn't be too sure as it could be a mix of the both' I mused

We reached Ryugadani by following the airplane. It was a dark valley just below a cliff. I saw Mai and Shu some feet away from the plane.

Mai was a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She was wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. Mai also wore a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Her overall uniform resembled that worn by Soviet secret agents portrayed in the 1950s/60's spy films. All in all, she was hot as fuck though her makeup put off me a little.

Shu, on the other hand, was even shorter than me. He had ginger or light brown fur covering his entire body, and a tan face and paws. His ninja uniform consisted of a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow shirt underneath it, purple pants, a pale blue or white sash, black socks, and straw sandals. He carried a _wakizashi_ (Japanese short sword) on his back. His ginger fur made him look cute instead of menacing.

Just as we reached there, Goku proclaimed that he saw that airplane first so he is going to eat it. I literally facepalmed at Goku's ignorance and naivety.

I was distracted when I heard them talking about us. I looked up to see a small rabbit/fox in an outfit of a ninja and a teenage girl in a military outfit.

Shu asked us "Who are you?"

I was just about to flashily introduce myself when Mai cut me off and commented "What pathetic outfits. You must be from the sticks. Hurry back, little boys. This is not a place for 2 little boys"

My eye twitched when I heard her 'superior and arrogant' tone. Bulma was enough, I don't need another one. Now I don't know what sticks is but her tone was really irritating me. It really hurt my ego when she commented on my height and called me a little boy. But I guess I can't fault her for that, I was in a little boy's body.

She was sure hell as hot though but I know when it comes to sexual parts she is like blushing virgin bride. I wanted to smack her ass upside down for her tone and 'little boy' comment. I was even just going to do that when we all heard the unmistakable sound of growling.

One by one over a dozen wolves came out of the shadows. Their eyes even glow red in the dark. While Mai and Shu got scared by seeing the wolves, I was happy. These wolves could sustain us for 3-4 days. We won't need to hunt for the next few days. I could store them in the storing capsule and their skin will also fetch a good price in the market.

I already confirmed that they will decompose slowly while they are in the capsule from Bulma. I also theorized that these wolves are probably the reason why this area is devoid of any prey.

With that Wolves charged at us randomly. It didn't even take a minute for me and Goku to make a short work of them. While we were fighting the wolves, Mai and Shu made a run to their airplane. We were not far behind them. Goku still wanted his favorite Roasted chicken after all.

Now in the canon, he destroyed the airplane leaving Shu and Mai to their fate but I had other plans regarding them.

Before Goku could attack the airplane I blocked him.

"What's the big idea Baali? I want to eat that bird before it flies off" He said. I could clearly see that both Mai and Shu were puzzled and scared shitless.

"You Moron, It's not a bird it's an airplane. It's made of steel! See" I said. I took his hand made him touch the plane so he could feel it himself.

"Oh, man! I wanted to eat a roasted chicken" He said while laughing it off.

"I know. Now go and collect all the wolves, we would store them in my warehouse. You can eat a wolf instead of a chicken. It's basically the same thing. Now go, I need to talk to these 2 about something" I ordered him which he followed without any fuss.

"W…What do you want to talk about?" Mai stuttered out scared shitless. She should be. We just killed more than a dozen wolves by ourselves.

I smirked at her a plan forming in my mind. On one hand, I could ask for something perverted but she is not my type, much. Moreover, I know she is destined to be with Trunks. Although I don't have any problems with stealing his future Girlfriend or anyone's girlfriend for that matter, I did not want to do that now. It was a long day and I was feeling really tired after all of the running, I had done today.

The crux of the matter was I wouldn't be able to appreciate anything for now. 'Damn my small underdeveloped body' I cursed in my mind.

"Well there is a matter of payment for saving both of your lives," I said seriously so that they know I mean business.

"We don't have anything on us except this plane and we will need it to go home. Please don't take the plane away from us" She begged. She knew she can't defeat me so she had to beg. Although she might be just trying to manipulate me thinking me a small boy. Well, I could play her game and let her do as she pleases, for now.

"Okay I guess but whenever we meet in future you better be prepared for paying me," I said knowing I will need to cash that favor. They nodded and hurriedly got into the plane.

With that, they flew away in their airplane quickly thinking they made a fool out of me while I knew that it wasn't that case. We were going to meet in the future and I can cash that favor then. If they refuse well I know how to take what is mine.

In the meantime, Goku had collected all the wolves in a heap. I took out the warehouse capsule and threw it in a large clearing. I counted when I stored them away. There was a total of 16 wolves. I stored 15 wolves while Goku hauled a wolf on his shoulder.

With that done we were off to the Bulma's capsule house….

The reaction of Bulma was hilarious when she saw Goku carrying a wolf and a centipede.

Goku repeatedly asked if she wanted to eat but Bulma was quite stubborn clinging to her vain morals and tradition.

"Are you sure you don't wanna eat. I could cook your's medium" Goku asked once again.

"Shut up. Heck, there is no way I would eat that stuff. Don't even make me think about it" She said.

Meanwhile, I helped Goku in preparing the meal. I even stored the skin of the wolf for selling. I also used some of Bulma's rations to make it healthy by adding some vegetables. From there I got an idea. I asked Bulma to put her 2nd refrigerator in the house. That way I would be able to use vegetables and other things while cooking my food too.

After brushing my teeth, I was literally dropping. When it was time to sleep, I didn't even argue about the bed or futon. I already tuned out their bickering and dropped on my futon.

By the time I hit futon I was asleep.

**P.O.V change**

Pilaf was daydreaming about his glory days when people will bow before him as he passes. Just then the door opened and his 2 lackeys – Shu and Mai came in running. Pilaf hopped off from the chair but not before putting the dragon ball on its stand with great care. It was after all his ticket to greatness.

He turned towards them and asked, "So did you get the Dragon Ball?"

"That's it Pilaf Sama" "The information was apparently false," Both said at the same time while huffing and puffing.

"What?" Pilaf screamed

"Not just that, a pack of wolves surrounded us," Mai said trembling as she remembered how close they came to death while Shu picked up from where pilaf left "and then 2 monkey-like boys showed up and…."

Pilaf had enough and cut Shu midway "Enough of your pathetic excuses. Stop wasting time and go find some information" Pilaf screamed at them

"Yes, sire" They instantly got alert and saluted him. With that, both went away from the room in a hurry. Meanwhile, pilaf just huffed and grumbled about incompetent lackeys.

**P.O.V change**

The next time I woke up was with the scream of Goku followed by Bulma's scream "You can it. Will You? I want to sleep!" I said putting a pillow over my head.

"No balls! P...pee" Goku said frightened. Now that I was a little bit awake, I remembered that he would have used Bulma's crotch as a pillow and when he found it uncomfortable he would have taken out her panties.

'Damn I missed the opportunity to see her pussy' I mused bitterly.

My solution to Goku's panic was to smack over Goku's head to shut him up for a bit. Yeah, it was cruel but he'll get stronger from it. Besides, he'll thank me later. It wasn't like he would get any dumber.

Bulma panicked hearing him and misunderstanding that Dragon balls were not there but she was relieved when she found them at their place

"Geez! You really freaked me out. Stop having nightmares will you" She screamed at Goku. After that Bulma again went to bed.

I laid there for some time but I knew I was not going to get any sleep, now that I was awake so I stood up and put out my Futon. We both did our morning rituals. Trust me using a bathroom after a decade of going in the wilderness, was an amazing experience. Goku being Goku did in the wilderness.

I also knew that Bulma was going to take her time getting up so I asked Goku for a spar. Now I could easily keep up with Goku but when he started using the power pole, he would get a little difficult to beat up. That power pole hurt like bitch and Goku wasn't an amateur in using that. Still, I was always on top. After a long spar, we were quite hungry and Bulma had just woken up.

I tried to sense the Turtle but either he wasn't here or his presence was too small for me to sense. I shrugged and opened the warehouse capsule. I couldn't do anything about it so it was no use worrying.

I took out 2 wolves and start preparing them for breakfast. Pterodactyl meat could be used later on as it wouldn't get worse for a long time but wolves would. Goku helped me in skinning the wolves. I again stored the skin as it could be sold easily.

After we were done Goku went inside to annoy Bulma while I collected the woods and started the fire as nobody was there to see me. I just sat there after I was done thinking of the canon. Suddenly I had a thought.

I already had a spar with Goku so he didn't need to exercise and if he didn't exercise he wouldn't find the turtle. With that thought, I went to check on the amphibian that had been our unintended neighbor while my wolves cooked. Moreover, I realized if we don't find him, we won't be able to meet Roshi and Goku won't get his flying cloud.

Try as I might I couldn't find him. In the end, I decided to find him later. I checked on the wolves whether they were cooking or not. Seeing that they were ready I quickly put out the fire and called Goku out to eat.

We silently ate breakfast. I even asked Bulma like a gentleman but she replied negatively. Well, it's her loss and more food for us. When we were done Goku again went inside again to annoy her while I remained there planning for the next course of action.

It would change a little bit of the story if I don't find the turtle. I wasn't especially worried about him but still…So I looked around again, determined to find him. It didn't take much time for me to find him. He was actually in the foliage of some big leaves. His shell really looked like a rock so it was quite difficult to spot but I did it with some luck.

"Whoa! Put me down, I'm not a rock." He said sweating nervously when I lifted him up by mistake.

I put him down feeling great that canon will not be altered now.

"Dear…me what a fright," He said while huffing and puffing. Wow, he really is old if he could get frightened by that. Then I remembered that he is about 1000 years old so no surprises there.

"Hello!" I greeted him jovially.

"Hello. My name is Turtle. Who are you?" He greeted back

"I'm Son Baali. How'd you get here? It's a long way from the ocean" I asked him feigning innocence.

"It's a long story. Do you have any saltwater, by any chance?" He asked.

Of course, I already knew Turtle was out gathering mushrooms when he got lost and could not find his way back to the sea for a whole year.

I called out Bulma and Goku. Goku took one look at him and thought we were going to eat him and trust me a small part of my mind wanted to test that theory. But I controlled mySelf and explained his situation.

Bulma got a bucket of artificial seawater on my request, which he guzzled thirstily.

He explained that he was a turtle to which Bulma got angry for stating the obvious. He then hastily explained his situation that he was out gathering mushrooms when he got lost and could not find his way back. He'd been trying to make his way home ever since, but he was very slow on land.

Bulma went back and pulled out a map. "You're out of luck. The ocean is about 120 kilometers away in the south" She said without a shred of remorse. I had to stop mySelf from facepalming at her diplomacy skills.

Hearing this turtle began to cry "That'll take me 10 years!" Turtle wailed, holding his head with his flippers. I sweet dropped. How the fuck did he traveled so much distance in just a year?

"We can take you" I offered.

"Ehh! You mean….. You'll really do it" He said getting excited

"What? Baali, we're on a mission here! We can't take a detour for every 'Hard Luck' we run into. No offense" She tacked on.

"None taken," He said. This was one chill turtle. Still, I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. I and Bulma bickered a lot about helping him and not helping him.

"This isn't any of our business" "It's a waste of time," She said trying to convince me "We have to leave, as we have a long way to go before this evening"

"I thought you said that picked a means of transportation that is not the fastest at your disposal?" Goku pointed out remembering how she boasted for picking up the fastest transportation capsules yesterday.

"How helpful you can be, Goku" hissed Bulma

But Goku figured it was the right thing to do.

Bulma used her last card "Fine then Do as you like! But make sure you don't come crawling back to me later! I won't show you any mercy! And you can forget about our Deal!" She said

"Bulma you are making this an unnecessary complicated. We will come back in 6 hours max. But if you want to back off the deal, Fine! It's your funeral. Come on Goku" I shrugged. Goku dutifully came beside me. I was also ready.

Just before we start our little detour I said to Bulma "If you decide to come. Bring back the House capsule with you. That way we can save a lot of time which we will be spending getting back here otherwise" I deftly ignored her cutting remark.

Then I hoisted the turtle on my back determined to head for the ocean. This way I would even get some training done. The turtle even apologized about the inconvenience but I shrugged knowing it was no trouble at all. After all, we were going to get 'Kinto-Un' for this and I remember Goku liked it a lot in canon.

"Later Bulma, See if you can make nice with hungry or horny dinosaurs!" I yelled as I sped up.

Now Bulma didn't get what he went by "horny dinosaurs" until she saw some dinosaurs and some flying Pterodactyl at some distance away. She then realized she was all alone with the two people who could fight are going away. Her face went red as she took for her motorcycle to ride after them but not before de-capsuling the house and taking it with her.

"Baali, you little jackass, wait up!" Bulma said speeding after them.

I also knew Bulma will be here in no time. That's why I was running a bit slowly but not too slowly. Sure Bulma followed right after us on her motorcycle after 5 minutes, seeing as how she didn't want to handle any danger by herself. Not like she could anyway. Moreover, the 4 star Dragon ball was with Goku anyway. So she needed us more than we needed her.

With that done, I increased my speed. Goku and Bulma matched my speed easily.

"Eh? But I thought you said we wouldn't meet again" I asked her mockingly

"You really aren't cute you know that," She said sticking out her tongue.

"You are just afraid of being by yourSelf" Goku chimed in

"Ho….ho…hoho! Don't say stupid things. The only thing on my mind is getting your dragon ball" She said but she wasn't fooling anybody.

I wanted to tease her more, said "Now... What happened to not showing my face to you ever again?"

"I am just noble for my own good okay," She said. Seriously she was saying that after trying to convince us to ditch the turtle. My face must have shown my thoughts at her bullshit as she suddenly blushed. She was all quiet after that.

Soon, all four of us were on their way to the ocean. I sped at my full speed. Goku also followed and matched me in the speed. He was only doing that because I was weighed down by the turtle and trust me he was not exactly light. Our little mini journey was nearly uneventful until we were cornered by a massive Bear bandit. We were just 2 kilometers away from the ocean when a bear who was watching us came out of hiding to face us.

"Hey, how about the two of you stop right where you are" a bellowing voice spoke up stopping us in our tracks. We looked up to see orange-furred bestiality of a grizzly bear.

The creature registering a single tuff of extended, spiked up fur in the shape of a vicious Mohawk streaking across the middle of his face. The menacing carnivore was attired in an insanely bulky and strange set of black and red samurai-like armor that hugged his body like a second skin, complimenting his protective outfit with a pair of purple metallic wristbands and completing it with a violet-colored sash that reigned over the top half of his white pants.

His gleaming, heartless eyes pierced fear into the hearts of both Turtle and Bulma with just a single glare, one of which registered a brilliant golden color that dazzled like the morning star while the other was without both color and an iris (a troubling scar left behind from some accident unknown to very many including me). Each of the brute's muscular arms of grease, fur, and muscle were as large as boulders, packed with enough power to strike terror into the hearts of any normal _human_.

He was hoisting the incredibly large Chinese broadsword known simply as an Azure Dragon Sword in the beast's clawed paws as it clenched its weapon of choice with thrill to instigate a battle of any sort at even a moment's notice.

He was Bear Thief.

I completely forgot about this waste of ink and paper. This guy was a complete joke and I wasn't even scared. Considering all the people in Dragon Ball alone, he was very low on the pecking order.

He demanded from me to hand over the turtle for his lunch and in exchange, he would let them both live. "Ha-ha…. Kid! Wanna hand over that sea turtle to me? It's my favorite food you know" he said

"No. I don't want to give you the turtle" I said in a flat tone.

"I did give you a chance kid. Now, I suggest that you simply handover that shelled delicacy of yours, along with any and all sort of valuables that you might have on you, and I _might_ take a moment to consider letting you and the bitch there live on the rest of your lives" The creature snickered through his long, sticky tongue instinctively licking across his lips at the thought of having an _enormous '_bowl' of Turtle Soup to keep him fed for the next week or two. Hibernation would definitely be going well for him this year if he got his hands on that massive reptilian feast!

"Goku, Baali! Quit being stupid! He's huge" Bulma said terrified of him. Bulma cried with a worrisome gulp forcing itSelf down her throat as she felt her stomach-dropping, twisting itself in knots, and then doing the same thing over and over again as if trapped on replay mode in actual life. Her face was flooded in the second skin of sweat and tears, she couldn't bring herself to look up at the terrifying sight of the at least nine-foot-tall bear… no, not a bear... but a beast that stood only some feet in front of her.

I knew she was terrified of what he would do to her but at least she could show some backbone. Bulma being the oh-so-chivalrous person she was…practically demanded me to hand over the turtle.

"H...Hehehe... Please take it. Come on Son Kun give him the turtle already" She stuttered out again

Both boys serving as her only means of protection against the armed mercenary. Sure yeah, Goku had shown to be unaffected by stray bullets and Baali could run side by side with her bike but even then she doubted that Goku and Baali would be able to fight his way out of this one – there was no way! This was a natural-born KILLER, one known as a man-eater (not a man-beat you up and then you can go)

And to make manners even worse: he was currently armed with a brilliant sword that not only measured nearly 5 whole feet but was also jagged in an entire row of razor-sharp wedges and edges

Honestly though, since when did the life of some pathetically useless, overweight turtle compare to the life of the Self-proclaimed heir of Capsule Corporations? The life of yours truly, Bulma Brief, one of (if not THE) richest and smartest young women in the entire country… or more like the entire freaking _world,_ was much more valuable and treasured than a filthy sea creature's and there was absolutely no question about that.

There were millions of sea turtles in the world, but there was only one Bulma Brief… or at least one with brilliant cerulean blue hair like her. This idiot was NOT about to get her killed by some savage beast of a grizzly!

"I don't know how freaking important your life is to you, you tailed bastard, but I'm absolutely POSITIVE that the life of that salt water-dwelling creature isn't worth even a fraction of my own!" She screamed at me. I just tuned her out.

"I suggest that you listen to your friend there," The Bear Thief snickered. The creature's flesh-tearing, the mouth of disastrous fangs grew wider and wider, basically feeding off of the obvious fear that Bulma was now feeling. Each word that spilled from her mouth in a sense of urgency and anxiety acting as fuel to the fire that was his spirit and hope of breaking us into the same feeling of distress.

"Unless of course… you have some sort of death wish or something. I could have a few more over for dinner but I doubt that you'll be the ones doing much of the eating" The orange creature added in that venomous tone.

But I just scoffed at the idea of the bear being threatening. It just didn't know but it was going into my inventory. Eating only wolf meat for the next few days will be boring. Bear meat will definitely be good.

Seeing us both not fearing for our lives he tried to intimidate us once more "If you are even a tiny bit concerned about your lives, it will do ya good to leave it behind. Unless that is…. you want me cut you all up too" he said cruelly showing his sword.

'Ok does he only threaten? Because I am getting bored by his voice' I wondered

"All right, Goku, you can beat him. I'll watch the turtle and Bulma" I said at last. Now I wasn't that heartless hogging all opponents to mySelf so I asked Goku to fight him, which he did happily.

"Goku, Don't do it, he's armed with that sword…" Bulma said before I faced her.

"Bulma, if Goku beat him you will owe me a favor, no questions asked," I said turning towards her cutting her before she could finish that sentence. I wanted a refrigerator for me as soon as possible and this fit perfectly into my plans.

We weren't once scared. Goku even stuck out his tongue much to the anger of Bear Thief and my amusement. Moreover, his sword and armor really caught my eye. They could fetch a good price at some shop.

Not wanting to die Bulma got ready to ditch us. "Hey Dummy! Just give him the turtle. What's wrong with you?" She said starting the bike.

"First don't call me Dummy. Second, he is not that tough. Actually he is quite weak. Third I don't want to give him the turtle so SHUT Up" I said turning to Bulma once more. I easily dodged the sword strike from the bear. Most probably he got angry when I called him weak. Bulma also didn't speak up after that.

"Weak?" The bear repeated with a vicious roar.

Did this… _pathetic, furless_ HUMAN actually have the nerve to speak to him – leader of the Kuma Mercenary Clan with such disrespect and arrogance? And weak? No, he was ANYTHING but that for sure. If he desired to do so, he could most _definitely _snap apart every last bone in this long-haired prick's body in just a single snap of his viciously powerful jaws.

Goku took out the power pole from his back and got in a stance. With that, both charged up at each other. Goku kept dodging his strikes easily. He looked like he was enjoying the little spar.

The bear even complimented him "You got some moves kid. A fine match for my blade, But you won't be able to dodge it always" He said and sped a little more

Still, I was getting bored seeing the 'spar'. "Goku finish him already. What did I tell you about playing with your food" I said impatiently.

When next time the Bear tried to strike him with his sword, Goku dodged it and stood up, on the sword itSelf. The Bear was clearly surprised. Goku, in a childish move, jumped and landed on his face.

"Rock-Paper-Fist! HYAH" and with a shout, he punched the bear in between his eyes. By the time Bear hit the ground, it was already dead.

"Let's keep going," Goku said while walking towards us while Bulma remarked that she didn't know Goku was that strong

"Seriously after he lifted your car, you still think he is weak," I asked her rhetorically. She sheepishly smiled at that.

"And wait, I need to store him in the warehouse. We shouldn't waste food like that" I said while I checked him if he really was dead. Bulma got a gross look again while Goku just laughed. With that, I threw the capsule and stored the bear away in the warehouse. The warehouse wasn't even tenth full after that.

In the meantime Goku asked the turtle "So, are you really tasty like that guy said?" to which the turtle frantically replied negatively "T...There's no way I'd be tasty. In fact, I taste terrible. Everyone knows that hahaha" he said jokingly while sweating tons of buckets. He wasn't fooling me but he sure fooled Goku.

"Oh okay, you don't look tasty anyway," Goku said. The turtle sighed in relief. After the comic event was over I hoisted him once again and started running. Goku ran side by side with me while Bulma rode on her bike. We made it in quite easily with no trouble at all. It took us only 3 hours and some in total to get him here.

"There it is! I found it!" Bulma yelled. We were standing on a hill that was surrounded by tall palm trees and a mass of other greenery. The beach was just below them and beyond that was the ocean.

"Look! Look! We're really here!" Goku shouted as we and Bulma moved down. "It's huge! And blue! And beautiful! Hahaha! Whoa!" A light breeze from the ocean blew over them making their hair lightly waver. "The sea," He said mystified.

"Isn't it beautiful Goku?" Bulma asked him, feeling the same sensation of wonder.

"Yeah, it's incredible. I never dreamed that a place like this really existed" He replied.

Turtle waddled forward a bit more in front of them and took a nice look whiff of the sea water's scent. "I was starting to wonder about it myself. It's been so long. Thanks for bringing me back." He said with tears in his eyes. I really felt a little bad for him seeing his tears. Now that I think, years on his own would have been quite tough for him.

Turtle all but sprinted into the water, crying out with joy. "Thank you so much!" Turtle spoke up from where he'd been playing in the ocean.

I smiled. "No problem! Ha-ha-it was a lot of fun!" The sun started to shine a bit more bestowing its warm rays on them. Bulma felt so relaxed in the new temperature that she stretched out her arms and took it in a bit more.

"You sure do live in a big place Turtle" Goku complimented naively.

"I never would've made it if it wasn't for you," He nodded, "Thank you again. Well, I better get going" Turtle said as he made his way into the water. He happily hummed at the long-familiar feeling.

"Any time" I replied feeling nervous that he wasn't going to give us presents. If that happens this trip would have been a waste.

The turtle swam out a bit more but not before turning to them once more. "Would you mind waiting here? Please! I have a gift I'd like to give you to repay you for all you've done for me" he said.

Goku and Bulma both looked confused. "A gift?" they wondered, while I sighed in relief.

"What kind of gift could a turtle have, huh?" Bulma actually asked.

"You'll see. I'll be back soon. Please wait here" With that, he turned around one more time and swam off to Kame's house place probably.

Bulma just hoped that whatever he brought back wasn't going to be something worthless. She'd be _quite_ upset if he made them wait here for who knows how long and that turtle gifted them some kind of shell as repayment.

"You think he'll be coming back Baali?" Bulma questioned me. Maybe she was worried whether or not we had actually been scammed into helping out Turtle finding his way home and would be leaving with nothing more than the lost time that could've been used for carrying on with their very own agenda.

"It better be back within the next hour or our next job will be hunting it to the end of the world… and instead of that bear having a steaming hot bowl of turtle soup for each night in the next week, it'll be you and I, Blue" I responded with a bit of a snickering laugh, joking around almost entirely.

I wasn't upset. Moreover, I knew he would be returning with Roshi in the meanwhile Goku getting curious tasted the saltwater which he didn't like one bit. I had to stifle a laugh at his expression. A chuckle or two still escaped my mouth.

So basically it was half an hour of us, here, by ourselves, doing whatever we could to kill time. Goku had no problems entertaining himself. As for Bulma… well it could've been worse, that's for sure. She'd take this than dealing with any more monsters or bandits….or bandit monsters.

I turned to Bulma getting an idea. "Well, Bulma, how about it? Feel like a day at the beach?" I asked her.

"Sure! Why not? But I didn't bring any swimming costume" She said shrugging. With that, she turned back and threw a capsule after taking it out from her pouch which turned into a chair and umbrella.

Bulma settled in on the beach while Goku and I went off in the water. Just imagining the sight of her in a two-piece lounging on a chaise in the sun was damn sexy. Still, I was very glad that the water was cold. Otherwise, she would have noticed my dick being erect on seeing. I wanted to see her tits again but she didn't get in the water no matter how many times I asked her.

I was sure that her gown would be seeing through if it was wet. Already I could see the outline of her boobs if I concentrated hard enough.

I played around in the water, doing laps and flips and dives, before relaxing on the beach. I built a city out of the sand and then rampaged through it like Godzilla or Kong, to which Bulma giggled.

After that, I just laid back in the sand next to her. Rest was just as much a part of training as working out. It was good for me to just take a day off every now and then. I even took some peeks at her while she just laid there basking in the sun.

About 10 minutes later, there was a beeping from Bulma's bag. She went to check, while I just stared at her jiggling bum. Her eyes shot wide open, I noticed when she walked toward me "Baali, Another Dragon Ball is moving… towards us!"

I perked up. "Huh. Maybe that's the gift Turtle's master wants to give us" I said knowing Roshi will be already having it.

"This is just the best day! Woo-hoo!" Bulma jumped up and down in joy. My eyes tracked her jiggling bits for a few seconds before I rushed into the ocean and began swimming off my desires, cramps be damned. Man, Goku must be just been asexual instead of brain-damaged. My body had no problem reacting to my naughty thoughts. I just wondered how he did it with Chichi on the wedding night in the canon.

Now, if only my growth spurt would come earlier than 17-20 as it did for Goku in the canon. That would be nice.

A couple of minutes later, I went back on the ground when I felt a little cold. Roshi was going to be here any minute now. Still, I knew Roshi will be asking her to flash him. I didn't want that. I already had a plan to take Dragon ball off him without Bulma flashing the pervert.

"Bulma let me do the talking okay. I just have the bad feeling to this" I told her. But she wouldn't listen to me. She said she was the older one so she would talk. In the end, I admitted defeat and decided to step in when he makes the demand. That way I become a hero.

Speaking of which, Bulma noticed a dot on the horizon and made it known "Hey what's that?" I looked in the direction. A turtle appeared on the horizon. There appeared to be someone on his back. I noticed that easily

Goku easily recognized them "It's the turtle but someone's on his back," He said mirroring my observation.

"Wow, it's like you got supervision or something. That's pretty cool Goku." She said

He pointed a finger to the ocean, and sure enough, there they could see something swimming in the water, leaving a white trail behind it, and _someone_ standing on its back, above the surface of the ocean. What they didn't know was that I had stretched my senses. Normally I kept my sensing in check with only a few feet of range. But now I was stretching my range.

I was trying to gauge his level and pretty sure I sensed him. He was quite powerful. Judging by his KI, he was twice as much as powerful as Goku although his speed will be slow due to that shell on his back.

"Hey Turtle…over here!" Goku yelled out to them.

"I wonder what he's brought back for us" Bulma wondered out loud

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I had to go get my master!" Turtle said. "Hey, you guys! This is my Master. He's here to give you a gift!" the Turtle said when he got closer.

Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit walked off his underling's back and onto the beach. He looked exactly as I 'remembered' him. Short, bald head, white thick mustache with a long beard, red-rimmed sunglasses, tropical outfit, gnarly old wooden staff/cane, and turtle shell on his back.

…**.**

**And done, damn it crossed 12k+ words for my 2****nd**** chapter when I edited it. These chapters are seriously getting long no matter how hard I try to limit them. So I deleted the answers, From now on I will just answer directly by PM. Answering in the chapter is a waste of time and space.**

**So how do you like the second chapter? Comment if you have any good advice. **

**..**

**DAY 1**

**3 pm: 15 minutes break**

**6 pm: Stopped to a night out**

**7:10 pm: Went hunting after eating and taking a bath **

**9 pm: Went to sleep**

**Total distance covered 300 Kilometer to Aru Village. Remaining distance 940 Km**

**DAY 2**

**6:00 am: Goku and I woke up**

**6:30 am: Started the spar after doing morning rituals.**

**7 am: Bulma woke up. We disengaged from the spar. I started cooking the wolves after we skinned them.**

**7:40 am: Ate the wolves. I started the search for turtle again while Goku annoyed Bulma**

**8:05 am: Took a little detour to the beach after finding the turtle and a little spat with Bulma**

**11:20 am: Encountered Bear thief (speed a little slow because of the weight of turtle)**

**11:40 pm: Reached on the beach after covering 120 Kilometer.**

**12:10 pm: Roshi came into the picture**

**..**

**Power levels:**

**Bulma:** 04

**Goku:** 43; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (430)

**Baali:** 48+; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (484)

**Mai: **06

**Shu:** 04

**Wolf:** 08; **Wolves (x16): **24

**Turtle: **0.1

**Bear Thief:** 15

**Master Roshi:** 86


	4. Aru Village

**Hey, Guys, chapter 3 is here. **

**Ok, truthfully I didn't realize that this story will start to get so popular. Favorite and Follower doubled since I updated the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**From here on out little things will start to change although this chapter is more or less the same as canon.**

**Anyway, thank you all who liked and followed the story. I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. **

**Hope you like this chapter too**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High school of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball just my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

P.O.V changes

…

**Chapter 3**

**Aru Village**

We just stared at him and he stared at us.

Seeing as no one was talking the old man decided to speak. "Hello. I'm very thankful that you helped my companion return home" He said jovially.

"It was nothing really!" I said stepping up when both Bulma and Goku showed no signs of talking.

"Who are you, Grandpa?" Goku said after me, being his usual tactless Self. I had to literally stop myself from facepalming.

"I am Kame-Sen'nin!" He said introducing himself without missing a beat.

"Which one helped you out?" He asked turning to the turtle.

"The boys" The turtle dutifully replied while Bulma still wondered "Turtle hermit"

"I see, I see! Allow me to commend you on your hard work. I have a wonderful present to give you as thanks" He said to both of us.

I remained silent but Goku wondered out loud "Present?!"

Roshi nodded before turning and screaming "COME TO ME, IMMORTAL PHOENIX"

Seriously how loud is this guy? And how the hell is his voice box still functional. My sensitive ears were ringing as I was nearest to him. We waited for something to come despite me knowing that I wouldn't get eternal life this way.

"Nothing is… coming…" Bulma summed all our thoughts.

Then the turtle said reminding Roshi "The immortal phoenix died of food poisoning a long time ago" While Bulma wondered "It dies even though it was immortal" Even I was pretty confused as to how it could die. And seriously Roshi was quite irresponsible if he let him die because of his carelessness. I also remembered that he even lost the Bansho Fan.

"Hmmm…. I was planning on summoning the Phoenix and grant you eternal life… Alright! Instead, I will give you this! You _might_ be able to ride it after all. COME TO ME _KINTO-UN!_" He screamed in the end.

This time I was prepared so I took a step back and dulled my hearing before she screamed. I was confused and a little surprised that he would give eternal life just for helping a turtle.

A few instants after he called, a whooshing sound came from the sky, and a yellow streak crossed it from east to west. Next thing anyone knew, a little yellow cloud stopped with a loud brake right in front of us and remained hovering in mid-air. Bulma and Goku were clearly surprised by their gasps.

"...I'm not even going to ask how _that_ works" commented Bulma wryly.

Goku being his usual Self asked him "How do I eat it?"

"Don't eat my treasured cloud! This is Kinto-un!" Exclaimed Roshi before calming down "It's a magical cloud that can fly anywhere in the world, at an amazing speed in the sky" He said

"But why do you have this cloud? It has nothing to do with Turtles…" Bulma chimed in

"It's unbecoming of children to pay attention to such details" Roshi muttered to himself but I heard him.

Goku was pretty excited too "Wow I can fly in the sky with it?" He said with awe-filled voice.

"Amazing right? But there is one catch - you can only ride it if you are pure of heart! So if you aren't a good boy, you won't be able to ride it….. Let me show you how it's done!" He said and with that, he hoped on the cloud….. And fell through it and landed on his back. That heavy shell of his on his back definitely didn't help.

"Arrrr my back" He moaned in pain. Damn, that was really funny. Bulma and Goku also began laughing with me.

Turtle helped him up. Meanwhile, I made up my mind.

I knew Goku could ride that, knowing it was destiny but first I wanted to try it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped on top of it… And fell right through, ending up on the ground, my head still wrapped in the intangible yellow vapor. Thankfully I did not jump horizontally. That would have been a mistake and would have hurt too.

"I see that's how things are," I said, getting up and patting the dust off my clothes, without sounding much disappointed. I was quite disappointed on the inside though.

Roshi seemed pretty dismayed too "Oh, I'm sorry boy. I really thought... well, I imagine we all have our hidden depths" He said.

"Truly good people would be very hard to find, after all. Goku, why don't you try it?" I asked him knowing he would be able to ride it…. And I was right. Even Roshi was surprised that Goku was able to ride that thing.

Bulma was practically speechless "H…Huh? How is that possible?" She muttered maybe she thought it was some advanced product and Roshi was just fooling us. Goku soon got the hang of the cloud and began to handle it like a pro. He dived, sped up, and did everything with it. I won't admit it out loud but I was somewhat jealous of him.

'Maybe I will start my flying training a little bit early' I mused. I didn't do that till now as first I was in Gohan's care and after that, I forgot.

"This is awesome!" He said stopping before us with a large smile on his face.

Seeing the gift Bulma got greedy "Hey, Hey gramps! Can you give me one of those too?" She asked him with a very sweet voice. I remained silent already knowing how it would play out.

"Did that Gal help you?" Roshi asked the turtle.

"No! Not a bit. In fact, she took a lot of convincing, and then wanted to give me to that Bear bandit too" He said

"Which I should have done" Bulma hissed back, thus getting to learn what a turtle sticking its tongue to you looks like.

Bulma was only glad that this surreal detour was finally over, and more than willing to just drop both Turtle and Master to their collective nonsense to focus on her extremely important quest of love, when she noticed a tiny detail.

That old fart wore a necklace.

And from that necklace, like a big, orange, extremely garish pearl, was dangling the Three-Star Dragon Ball.

In fact, the detail wasn't tiny at all, and she wondered how the heck she didn't notice earlier, considering her whole life at the moment revolved around those damn things and the dragon radar even told her that a dragon ball was moving in their direction.

In the meantime, I coughed and made my presence known.

"Eh…Right! Master Roshi, Baali also helped me and as much should be rewarded as well" Turtle said.

"Oh right. Sorry, I don't really have anything of value like Kinto Un but…." before he could say anything Bulma interrupted us.

"Old man" She called to him, suddenly more jovial than before "Despite your Turtle friend's... lack of appreciation, I helped save him too! I gave him seawater. Don't you think I could deserve at least a tiny token of gratitude?" She said the last part towards the turtle.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Turtle, what do you say, perhaps you've been a bit too harsh?" He said showing a little bit of his pervert nature

"If it was for her, I would have died _twice_, today. She deserves nothing" Turtle said remaining firm on his decision. Wow, Turtle was unusually mean. Usually, I am against Bulma but she did help him here.

Bulma looked like she was considering where she could find a good recipe for turtle soup in her mind.

"I'm sorry," said Roshi "I don't like saying no to a cute gal like you, but I'm afraid that's final. Moreover, I only have 1 Kinto-un"

"Still let me see it," She said after a pause.

"W…hat? M…y briefs?" He asked. I seriously don't know why the hell he was thinking she would want to see them.

"Why would I wanna see that? I was asking for that thing hanging from your neck" She said getting really angry as she should be.

"And why would I do that?" He asked in return.

Friendly tactics failed - time to let the money talk. Bulma dropped all pretenses of joviality. She dug into her bag and whipped out a checkbook and a pen.

"Ok, let's talk real, old man. Your necklace! I want it. Give me a price" She said, matter-of-factly, while twirling the pen between her fingers. Okay, that didn't happen in the…..anime or manga, Did it? I was sure that it didn't happen.

'Did I change it' I thought on verge of panic. Still, a few breaths calm me. In the end, dialogue doesn't change much.

"How vulgar!" exclaimed the Master "I do not crave material possessions so much that I could be just bought so easily. I am a hermit after all. But I can't fault you for wanting something that's pretty. It's a necklace I found 100 years ago at the bottom of the sea" He bragged.

Bulma stared at him for a second.

He stared back.

The pen stopped twirling.

"But..."

He did not stare at her eyes. Well, I can't be sure as he wore sunglasses but I had a feeling he was staring at her assets.

"But maybe we could find an agreement, if you could, huh..." "...show me your panties?"

Bulma got all blushing and dropped her pen "Eh? P….Panties" She muttered out loud.

Turtle berated Roshi for asking such a dishonorable request "How can a hermit, like you say something like that? Have you forgotten your code master? Please, that's wrong, dead wrong" He said

"W….What's the big deal?! Even hermits want to see panties once in a while" Roshi exclaimed

"Now I know why you couldn't ride Kinto-un," The turtle said to which Roshi shushed him.

"O….Okay… I-If that's all you want to see…." She said with a blush on her face. Wow, she really could use her body to get what she wants. She did show me her body after all.

Well, it's time for me to move in. I didn't want Roshi to see Bulma's pussy. Sure I wanted to see it and it would be a good time to see it when he that he has asked her to show him her panties. Sure, I'd been ogling her too, but she was young enough to be his granddaughter. Great-great-granddaughter actually, given the fact, he was over three hundred years old. I was actually planning to troll him every time he does this sort of thing in the future. Cock blocking him would be fun for sure.

"Now wait for Bulma! You don't need to show this pedophile anything. We can take that ball as he has yet to give me any present" I said with a smirk. Even if on the inside I wanted to take a peek of her pussy.

"W….Why you little brat" now Roshi was angry. Don't know whether it was for calling him a pedophile or ruining his fun.

I looked at him getting angry in real that he would be perving on a 16-year-old girl, who is very very young compared to his age. Seeing me angry he looked a little scared "Well! It's no problem if you want it, you can have it. Now I won't have to give up the magic carpet" He said with a huff

"Yes!" Bulma cried as he handed it over. She first showed it to me to which I checked and nodded confirming her suspicions. She then called Goku who was still riding the cloud and showed him the ball. Suddenly I was very jealous of him. I missed the magic carpet too.

'Maybe I should really learn to fly early' I mused again missing the little celebration Goku and Bulma had for finding another ball whereas Roshi was lamenting on lost opportunity after finding it was actually worth something.

She rushed over to her bag, bending over to put the Dragon Ball inside and showing her butt's outline through the gown. Roshi got a nosebleed appreciating the view, which I took issue at.

"I wonder how my grandfather would feel knowing that their 'wise' and 'venerable' old master was perving on a 16-year-old girl," I said threateningly. Well, I tried to look as threatening as possible.

"No harm in looking" He countered, even as he sweated bullets. Running into someone so stronger at only 12 years of age must be freaking him out on the inside or maybe I look scary whenever I am angry. I don't know but either way, he looked sufficiently cowed.

"Well! Look somewhere else" I said, before turning to Bulma. She was staring at me with the oddest look in her eyes.

It wasn't until much later that it occurred to me that a powerful, shirtless boy defending her honor might have an effect on her. I might be a runt now but I won't remain a dwarf forever. Well, it was what I interpreted.

"Just wait for a second," Roshi said "How would your grandfather know me? And how the hell does he possess the Power-Pole?" He said pointing to Goku "Only my student…." He trailed off after connecting the dots

I just smirked "I think you concluded correctly but I will say it for you. Our grandfather was Gohan. He told us of you many times. Goku doesn't remember because….. Well, truth be told he is a dunce. But I do remember" I said

"Hohoho! He told me about you two but I totally forgot. So how is old Gohan doing laddie? I haven't seen him for the last decade and what do you mean 'was'?" He asked suddenly getting serious from jovial.

Goku became sad at his question "Grandpa died some months ago" I said in a somber tune

He also became a little sad "What? But he was quite healthy when I last met him" He exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened as I was away but Goku told me a large Ape crushed Grandpa to death," I said half lying through my teeth.

He was shocked before a few tears escaped his eyes "World really lost a good man that day" He took out a handkerchief and put out his tears before turning to once again "Well my boys, in that case, how would you like to live with me? Turtle told me you boys could fight. I can even train you from where Gohan left of" He said with a little more vigor than I expected.

Goku got excited in the name of training "Really you would do that?" He asked

"Of course, Of course! I could do that for Gohan's grandchildren that much at least" He said.

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all' I wondered to mySelf.

"Well we would love to but we already promised Bulma here to find some things. And I keep my promises. Especially to beautiful girls like her. Maybe after this adventure is over, we can come here" I said to him. I noticed Bulma blushed a bit when I said that.

"Yes yes of course. I can understand you, my boy. When you are done, do come to my island" He said handing me the address which I will need if I have to find him in that giant ocean.

Seeing as we were done here he went back. Despite all that happened today, it was still some time around the afternoon. I would say it was a maximum of half past noon judging by the position of the sun. Not more than that.

We said our goodbyes and we were on our way back. I was happy that I got to troll Roshi for a bit. Although I wasn't sure, I still asked him not to tell anyone about us possessing the dragon ball.

In anime, the pilaf gang went to his island to get the ball. And there they get to know about Goku and Bulma from him. I wasn't so sure he would remain quiet. Still, it was better than nothing. If Roshi doesn't open his stupid mouth, they wouldn't come after us until we obtain 6 Dragon balls.

Bulma wanted to change when Roshi went back but I convinced her otherwise. I know she would take a lot of time in getting ready and I wanted to start as soon as possible. In the end, she acquiesced to my advice and we were off on our journey.

As Goku was flying on the cloud, Bulma asked me to sit behind her. I was tempted to do that and feel her up but declined in the end. All the running is definitely benefitting me. And it was a good decision as Bulma later admitted me that she was going to charge me a favor.

Goku was flying on Kinto-un, I was running and Bulma was riding her bike. Seriously I was the slowest one amongst them. I didn't show it but I barely kept up with Bulma. It really hurt my pride.

"See it was the right thing to help the turtle. You got the dragon ball and even Goku got a magical flying cloud. By the way, you owe me 3 favors for saving you from Bear and getting you that dragon ball without getting you to flash that old man. I even lost a magical carpet" I told her while running beside her wanting to clear things up.

"I guess," She said with a bored tone but the smile on her face betrayed her true feelings.

…..

It was getting a little chilly. These were mountains after all. So we stopped for lunch after traveling for 2 hours.

"Once I am done changing, we will turn the house back to the capsule and get going," She said while parking the bike. In the meantime, I calm my breaths. Seriously this was getting annoying. I was barely keeping up with them for the whole time.

"We will have five if we find the next one," Goku remarked. Bulma just ignored him. She took out a capsule and threw it away. Next, I knew we were seeing our capsule house.

Bulma went inside to change while I remained outside. Goku was literally lying on the cloud. That lucky Bastard was enjoying it too much for my taste. I smirked knowing the fate of him just as Bulma discover something.

And just like I predicted, Bulma's scream of terror echoed after a few seconds "Gieeehhhh! M-My panties!" She screamed. And I was waiting for just that.

Goku and I rushed inside. She was literally shaking. Seeing her okay Goku asked "What happened?" while I just remained silent and decided to enjoy the show. Still, there was one thing I couldn't understand. How the hell she didn't notice about the fact that she was naked for the last 6 hours.

"W…..Why are they here? Please don't tell me I wasn't… wearing them" Bulma said horrified coming to a realization after checking by roaming her hands around her butt and crotch.

Of course, Goku innocently told her that he took them off while she was sleeping.

"Don't take it too hard. You can still live without pee-pee or your balls" He said naively.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked getting confused

"I saw this morning," Goku said naively still not understanding the gravity of the situation he was in. I backed away a little to avoid the gunfire.

"Don't tell me you took my panties off?" She said getting a little bit angry.

"What are panties?" Goku asked innocently. To which Bulma showed her white panties getting angrier by the second. Recognizing the danger I was in, I totally moved aside so that I won't be caught in between the crossfire.

"Oh yeah I took them off this morning," He said with a stupid smiling face. Really how stupid this kid could get, not recognizing the danger signs, it was literally the facepalm moment.

Bulma obviously got angry and fired bullets with the Gun. I winced when I saw that. Seriously how did she take them out so suddenly? My heart really went out to Goku but he fucked up. I could have prevented this situation. But damn if that wasn't hilarious. I literally couldn't stop laughing. When he was gone she turned to me. I instantly stopped my laughs and exited before she could take my head off. Those bullets won't kill me but they would definitely hurt like a bitch.

Just as I came out, my stomach grumbled loudly making its presence known. I just shrugged and took out my warehouse capsule. Taking out a wolf, I decapsulated it and dumped it into my pouch. Thankfully Goku wasn't hungry. I started the fire with a small KI blast when Goku wasn't looking. I was so much hungry that I had half mind to just eat it raw. With an inhuman effort, I controlled my hunger.

I knew Bulma would take time in getting ready. Still, I was done preparing, cooking, and eating in 30 minutes.

After a further 10 minutes of rest, I was just good as new. All the energy I spent in the morning was restored. By the time Bulma came out, I was truly rested and prepared to run again.

When she came out of the house after 40 minutes, I was dumbstruck. Wonder never cease to amaze me. I was thinking she would take at least an hour getting ready but she surprised me. I was actually just going to annoy her to pick up the speed when she exited the capsule.

Her outfit was also quite good. She was wearing a white top and blue pants with brown shoes and gloves. The dress revealed quite the skin of her upper body. I was only disappointed that it didn't show her cleavage much and it covered her long sexy legs too. Then she had to wear a jacket and ruin all of my fun.

She walked toward us and said to Goku in a deadly calm voice "If you ever take my panties off again, I will be shooting to kill" I guess she was quite angry at him. Goku being clueless just moaned in pain and wondered why she did that to him. I chuckled at his 'acute' observations.

"You know I should get a huge favor for that. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have flashed the old pervert thinking you were just showing him your panties. If you had flashed that old man, he would have seen you naked. I literally saved you from flashing your bits off to that old pervert and I lost my magical carpet for that too. So it tallies up to 2 normal and 1 huge favor" I said

She became white when she imagined it, probably "I guess but it was your fault that that Bear attacked us so you shouldn't count that as a favor" She countered back after regaining her bearings. Damn, she was learning but I was pro at this.

"But you did get Dragon ball out of that. Still, maybe we should count that as a small favor? And tally that total to 1 big favor, 1 normal favor, and a small favor. Ok," I said giving her an olive branch.

"I guess whatever. Let's just get on Goku's cloud. Seems like it'd be faster if we rode Kinto-un and you can try to keep up" She said making her bike into the capsule.

"Bulma, you can't even get on the cloud. That old pervert said we need to be pure-hearted to be able to ride it" I remarked already knowing it.

"What are you saying I am always good and of a pure heart. In fact, my heart is purer than anybody else. I'd bet on it" Bulma said.

"I will bet against it," I said knowing it was a good opportunity to pass up but Bulma suddenly got cold feet and chickened out. Damn here I was thinking of her owing me 1 more favor.

Still, I wouldn't be me if I didn't try to make her at least try the bet, so I laid a trap "So are you gonna chicken out? What a sore loser" I said in a somewhat superior tone. Now I know teenagers usually are a very prideful bunch so I was sure that she will be caught in my trap.

"I am not a loser and I will definitely taking up your offer" She screamed and huffed. Lo, behold she was caught in the trap. She suddenly shut up and looked at me probably thinking she made the wrong choice. She was probably regretting it already.

"Sure, sure," I said sarcastically while waving my hand to get on with it.

Bulma went out and tried to get on the Nimbus only to fall face on her face. Her cute butt was sticking up. I literally stopped mySelf from slapping her ass when her ass wiggled while she was standing up.

"I guess you're not pure enough to ride the Kinto-un, Bulma!" Goku said innocently only for Goku to be punched off the cloud by Bulma.

"Why? Why? Is being too beautiful is a crime?" Bulma said getting frustrated.

"I guess you are not pure after all, Bulma! Wow now you owe me 2 normal, 1 small and 1 big favor" I said cracking up.

"Piss off! You can't even get on the damn thing" Bulma said angrily.

I pointed out that I know this and shoots back "I didn't boast I was pure. You did" Bulma gritted her teeth but controlled her tongue knowing she was only to blame.

"But it doesn't matter at the moment, where's the next ball?" I said changing the topic again giving her an olive branch.

"Well, it seems to be in that direction about 820 kilometers that away," Bulma said pointing to the West direction after taking out the Dragon radar.

That means we will need to speed up if we want to reach in time.

After Bulma took out her Bike, we were all off to continue our adventure.

"You are really slow. Will you speed up?" Goku pointed out, 10 minutes in the journey. He easily kept up with the bike while I barely matched Bulma's pace. So naturally, I was getting angry at his comment however innocent it may have been.

"Shut up! Your speed is against the speed limit" She said getting angry and speeding the bike. Seeing that, I sped up too while cursing Goku's big mouth.

**4 hours later:**

"I can't believe I could have flashed that old guy" Bulma bemoaned during the dinner when we stopped for the night an hour before.

"Come on, Bulma. It could have been worse, trust me. Ero-sen'nin could have easily asked for sex or worse. Moreover, I stopped you didn't I?" I pointed out munching on the wolf meat while Bulma sipped her coffee. Seriously she really likes her coffee.

Considering his nature, my comment was both ironic and true.

"_Ero-sen'nin! HA,_" Bulma said before breaking out into laughter. "Ok, now I am going to call him that if we meet again"

"So you are intending to meet him again in the future," I asked with a smirk on my face. She just spluttered while I and Goku just laughed.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something?" I said after some time when we were done eating dinner.

"Hmm sure," She said

"I think I am gonna cash 1 normal favor. I will need you to build me a big refrigerator" I said after taking a pause.

"You did ask me about that last night," She said looking at me while I just nodded. "Ok I will do it," She said after mulling for a bit

"So how many refrigerators do you have?" I asked her

"I have 3 capsule refrigerators. One fridge contains 10 days' worth of food. The first one got empty just before I met you guys. I am now using the 2nd one but it won't last more than 8 more days, less if you guys joined in. The third one is full" She explained.

"But that means you won't be able to make my refrigerator until all of the food is over and then too, it won't be much big," I said with a little disappointment.

Bulma smirked at me when I said that "You forgot I have a capsule of tools with me. With it, I can make you quite a big refrigerator using the parts from the first one" Here she paused a bit thinking of something and continued "Although it won't cool much with only 1 freezer, it would keep your food from going bad for quite some time. And I can just add the freezing parts when they both get empty and make it big afterward"

"Wow you are the best Bulma," I said. Little buttering up never gives any problem.

We finished our dinner and went to sleep after some more small talk. Unknown to me Bulma started modifying the fridge as she wasn't tired much.

**3 days later:**

Thank god we reached on time.

My speed actually increased a little by all that running I did for the past 4 days – I think. I am not sure but I can feel it.

We didn't waste any time in collecting any firewood. I got an idea to store it in the warehouse. So on the 3rd day, I and Goku collected as much firewood as we could and stored it in the warehouse. We also didn't waste any time hunting for any game as I already had food stored in my capsule. Bulma came through when she made the refrigerator capsule. She finished it on the night of the Day 3rd – the night before the last night. It would have taken her less time but she only made it during the night when we stopped for the rest.

The refrigerator was simple white-colored. I wasn't big about the color. I just wanted it to work. The fridge was actually 2.5 meters tall and 7.5 meters long with 1 meter deep. I wanted it to be bigger but Bulma said she can't do that without getting my food bad. When I asked her to explain, she elaborated that she needed more parts that are important in freezing to make it larger, otherwise, it would not get cool and my food might get bad.

She although promised to add more when her food from the 2nd and 3rd refrigerator capsule gets finished. I was okay with it though I made it clear that all the work would be coming under 1 normal favor only. Thankfully she agreed.

The main need was to preserve the wolves so I moved all of them to the refrigerator including half pterodactyl and the Bear. They barely fit in.

We usually started by early morning and stopped when visibility was really low due to the setting of the sun. The only break we usually took was for Lunch for an hour. So, that way we traveled at least 320 Km daily.

When Bulma bitched about not getting any time for dressing, I just pointed out that she would get all dirty by riding the bike so it was of no use. And mentioning the wish for dragon ball kept her motivated.

_Flashback:_

_"B-But I'm not even close to ready to head out just yet Baali!" The girl started once again, her mouth wide open as she gasped when I mentioned that there was no need to get ready. I was seriously fed up with her._

_"You know I haven't even chosen the perfect outfit to wear for the day, monkey boy! You may not know or even care about this… but it takes a whole lot of __absolutely necessary__ time and effort to look even __half__ as great as I do. You can go out in public with that mane of yours sticking out in every direction possible if you want to – but nope, not me. If you didn't know already, how nice you appear while searching for the Dragon Balls is just as important as finding them" Bulma finished her long and boring speech_

_"Are you serious Bulma? You've been brushing that same __fucking__ exact part of your hair for the past twenty-five minutes! I may not know a lot about you Girls but even I'm smart enough to realize that if it isn't good enough by now, it never will be" I groaned, obviously pretty irritated by the habits of the turquoise haired girl. _

_If I hadn't have grown quite fond of her, I would have left her there by herself. _

'_And the plot is important too' I added as an afterthought. Knowing she wouldn't listen to logic, I used my cunning. Selfish people are only motivated when they have something to gain. _

_"Bulma" I started with a calm voice "Riding Bike in the mountains will get your hair and clothes dirty so there is no problem if you take less time to get ready" I could see Bulma was beginning to see the reason so I put the nail in the coffin "And think of your wish" This did get her attention "Suppose we got late to find the Dragon ball. Somebody may already have taken it. You won't get your wish if we don't get all the dragon balls"_

_I was amused to see her horrified face but that point got the job done although I later cursed for my stupidity. With that, she only took 5 minutes to get ready. The speed of her Bike was another problem. It was damn too fast. I almost regretted motivating her, almost._

_Flashback ends_

I really stretched us. The reason I wanted it to get over it fast was that my supply of food was getting over even if we got there on time and it did. There was nothing left in my capsule now other than half of the pterodactyl I killed on the first day. Usually, I would eat 3 wolves on an average per day as I use quite a large amount of energy, by running my ass off.

Goku didn't do any work besides some sparing in the early morning and night before going to sleep. Still, he ate 2 wolves daily. Thankfully that bear meat came in handy this morning. We will be totally out of the food if we don't catch something today. That half pterodactyl would barely cover for today. It would be enough for just today as Goku won't be eating Lunch.

Speaking of Goku - He just rode that stupid cloud of his so he didn't use any energy.

What? Call me jealous but it was seriously pissing me off.

By the time, the village came into the view the sun was already up. By my estimation, it was 2 hours before noon. Thank god we reached in time. I was really scared that we will miss Oolong confrontation and will have to wait for a bit again and even find his estate on our own. But we reached there before time.

Bulma had swapped out her motorcycle for another version, but with an arched top that was protected by maxi glass. The reason for the change in the automobile was because this new one was faster than her previous one. And since Goku couldn't help but continue to cheer in elation about how he was the new 'king of the sky' on that annoying Nimbus, WHILE going much faster than her, she didn't want to be left in the dust by the kid.

Said kid, was on the said cloud, and was just sig-sagging his way through the many different mountains that they were passing by. To me, it seemed he was more interested in having fun than paying attention to what was in front of him, which he needed to do since he technically had to follow Bulma. She was the one with the radar after all. She looked up to yell at him to do so.

Bulma had her hair down and was wearing a pair of brown short shorts, red & white shoes, pink socks, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a red hat with her name on it. Both Goku had the same clothes he wore on the 1st day. Whereas I, changed my outfit every other day as I usually wash the previous one on the night before sleeping.

"Hey stop flying around me. It's dangerous! Okay," Bulma screamed at Goku. However, that meant she took her own eyes off the road and thus, got hurt.

I was barely keeping up with them. Sometimes I would even lose sight of her.

A hill caught her by surprise and she was sent flying right down to the bottom, flying out of her bike and landing hard on the ground. Goku flew down to check on her, hopping off of his Nimbus. I also ran up to them, huffing and puffing.

Bulma complained about her being in pain "Look what you have done. It's your entire fault now"

Seriously her whining was pissing me off. I was just going to give her a piece of my mind when Goku spoke. Goku noticed the Three-Star Ball at his feet and it was flashing.

He picked it up to show her the phenomenon "Hey Dragon ball is glowing" and it immediately changed her mood.

'This means that the next ball was very close by' were my thoughts.

Bulma even confirmed it "It is. This means the 5th Dragon Ball is very close by" with that, we again started the journey. Still, I was very glad for a little bit of break. It really helped me catch my breath.

**Sometime later:**

"How close are we?" Goku asked for the millionth time. I was getting really annoyed by his damn question every other minute. Thankfully Bulma answered him before I could smack him.

"Very! It should be around 1 Kilometer" She said getting excited.

"Maybe it's around all those houses over there" I pointed them to the village just ahead, now that I wasn't huffing and puffing.

"A village Huh…. You are probably right. Let's check it out" She said seeing a group of houses some distance away.

We sped up in that direction. I could easily sense some people even when we were quite a bit in distance from the village. My sensing ability was far above Goku for now. When we entered the village it was quiet. Nobody was there. Everybody was hiding in their house.

"Where is everybody? It's like a ghost town. I wonder if it's deserted" She wondered out loud.

Goku still on the cloud "No, I can sense some people here" He said

"You are nuts. There isn't anybody here" She said snootily

"No I can sense them too," I said confirming Goku.

"You mean there are really people here, despite how quiet this place is," She said surprisingly.

I nodded "Yeah I can definitely sense some people here," I said. There were around 3 dozen people here, give or take few. My sensing ability wasn't able to distinguish the people from each other if many people are there but it was still doable for that much.

"Hello! Anybody home" She screamed loudly. When nobody responded she looked at the dragon radar and said "Either way the dragon ball has got to be around somewhere"

Goku, meanwhile, got down from his cloud "But it feels like there are tons of people here. I am gonna check this out" He said and walked up to a door that read 'SHERMAN PRIEST'. What do you know? I remember now that he went for the same house in canon too.

"Hey! I know you are there. Why won't you answer us?" He said while knocking the door.

"Looks like the door is locked," Bulma remarked seeing nobody was opening the door.

Goku tried the polite approach by knocking on the door for a bit and calling out for anyone inside but no one came to answer. So he went with the next best thing: punching the lock off and opening the door that way. Bulma remarked that he was very careless in destroying the door.

He strolled in a little bit until he heard movement to the side. Just as he turned his head to check, a man screamed at top of his lungs and struck Goku on the head. A literal wood-cutters ax came down right on top of his head, scaring the mess out of Bulma. Thankfully, Goku's head was harder than steel and the ax broke upon contact. It did leave a sizeable bump though. The ax, on the other hand literally broke into pieces,

Goku being dumb broke the door and so Goku got an ax on his head. You know the usual. I could have stopped but I didn't. It will after all only make him stronger. It's not like he could get any dumber by getting hit in the head. I was totally not being sadistic jealous Self who wanted Goku to get a lesson for all the shit he put through me in the last decade.

Bulma got scared when Goku got hit. Goku clutched his head and screamed in pain.

We saw that the attacker was a short, mainly bald man who looked shocked that his attack didn't do anything. The remains of the weapon fell from his hand. "So it didn't work after all. I guess it was useless against you after all…." the Sherman priest said with a little bit of disappointment. Unknown to him a little girl peeked out from behind some crates in the back. She was a cute one. That's for sure.

Goku gritted his teeth as he glared at the man. "What'd you do that for!?" Drawing his Power Pole and slightly extending it into a more lethal length, he pointed it at the man who jerked back. "That didn't tickle you know!?"

The man shivered before he clapped his hands and bowed his head in forgiveness. "Oh please, forgive me mister Oolong! I knew it was foolish of me to try and attack you but I'd rather die than lose my daughter! Oh, please don't take her, I'll do anything! You can take money and food. All I ask is that you spare my daughter"

Goku and Bulma got more and more confused as the man rambled on. Obviously, this was a case of mistaken identity. Goku dropped his stance and looked to the man curiously. "Hey, I think you got me mixed up with someone. My name's Goku."

The man looked confused himself before that cute girl from before spoke up. "It's not him dad."

The girl then walked out from where she hid to go get a platter of water and a cloth to help Goku's injury. Just as she was doing that all of the people in the village were coming from their homes to see their new visitors, who weren't who they thought they were.

"Whew so it wasn't Oolong after all" "I thought something was strange since it was too early for him to come" "Yeah you are right" were some of the comments I heard before I tuned them out.

The girl dipped the cloth in the water before ringing most of it out. She then walked over to Goku, who sat on the ground so she could reach. "Are you all right? Here we go, this will help." She laid the rag over the large swollen bump.

Goku winced. "Careful. Ow!"

"What a thick head," The girl said as her father gave an embarrassed laugh at such a lucky break.

Bulma glared. "He could've been killed! Shame on you! I'd be dead if it was me" She turned her head in a huff while the man, Sherman Priest, felt slightly guilty. Wow, she knows how to milk it worth. And what a hypocrite, she also tried to kill me and Goku in the first meeting.

"I am truly sorry. I thought he was Oolong. I was only trying to protect my daughter" He said. Well time to burst her bubble

"And you did the right thing. And Bulma what type of hypocrite are you? If I remember correctly, didn't you try to kill me and Goku when we first met? And not once but twice" I said with little bit anger on the outside but on inside I was smirking.

Bulma blushed when everyone looked at her. I smirked at her misfortune. Unfortunately, the attention she was receiving got to Goku when he patted Pocawatha's crotch

"So you are a girl," He said naively. Bulma instantly got there and bonked his head while the girl shrieked and backed away.

"What'd do you do that for?" Goku asked angrily holding his head in pain.

"No patting people's crotches," She in return said angrily with a little bit pink on her cheeks due to some embarrassment.

Bulma then gave the priest, and apparently everyone else who was crowded there, a questioning look. "By the way, who is this Oolong fellow do that makes everyone so afraid of him?" Apparently that struck a chord of some sort since the girl ran into her father's arms and started to whimper fearfully. He held onto her tightly as he turned back to Bulma and Goku. Sherman then began to explain how much of a horrible monster this Oolong was who treated them as nothing else but their playthings.

"Oolong is the name of a terrible monster that lives in this area. He's extremely cruel and heartless" He said. Goku and Bulma were surprised of that

He spoke of how Oolong has the powers of Transformation as his disposal, which he uses to torment the villagers with horrific nightmarish forms. "And what's more. He has the ability to change his form into all sorts of things" He took a pause, and let our imagination run wild. Bulma was already shaking a little bit in terror.

He then continued "No one has ever seen what he really looks like. He is also very perverted and has already abducted 3 of the village's girls. It was yesterday when he came back in form of a demon and demanded my daughter, Pocawatha, for her hand in marriage" "He said that he would come at noon today"

Goku asked with all his naivety "Why don't you just beat him up?"

Even Bulma agreed with his suggestion that they do something about Oolong when he comes back to the village but Sherman quickly gave a rebuttal, saying that such an idea was foolish "Out of the question. Oolong is too big and humongous. Plus he said he will kill all the villagers if we tried to run away or stand up to him" some villagers even shivered and whimpered when he said that.

After asking why the two were in their village (Aru Village) in the first place. Bulma opens her books bag to pull out the Two-Star Ball and asks him if he's seen something like that.

Sherman examined it closely but he replied with a negative. However, an old woman with a cane walked in and said she had the matching ball. Once again, Bulma was put in a good mood and asked for permission to see it, which the woman did and brought out the Six-Star Ball. But when Goku asked if they could have it the woman refused, stating that she couldn't because it was a family heirloom and her grandmother found it a long time ago.

So to broker a deal, Bulma asked "What do you say, Miss? If you let us have it, we'll take care of your problem with Oolong and the missing girls for you"

This made everyone break out speaking in a series of hushed voices and whispers among each other at the declaration. No doubt, everybody was incredibly skeptical at the claim

"Well we'd be happy to be rid of that monster but… are you sure you can do it?" She asked in the last. But Bulma assured them "I am not the one taking care of him. Goku and Baali would be doing most of the work since they are very strong for small guys" This struck a chord in my heart. I really wanted my 6 feet height back.

In the meanwhile Goku got near the old lady did the pat-pat to which she blushed and didn't even get angry "Oh, you little rascal…." Instead, Bulma got there and smacked him again for being inappropriate. In the meantime, a man asked if we could even do it "Are you sure these pipsqueaks could beat Oolong". Now I was really getting angry at people calling me that.

I was going to give them a piece of my mind when Bulma assured everyone "Don't worry about it. They may look small but they are super strong. I am not sure what type of monster we are dealing with but just leave it to us" With how sure Bulma sounded the villagers couldn't help but have hoped the two of them could liberate their problem. A villager even spoke out that their village had a legend of a young boy would save them in their time of need but so far they dismissed it as folklore.

As others expressed their gratitude and begged Goku and me to save the girls, Bulma came up with an idea of catching Oolong.

This involved a little dress-up. The unwilling participant was Goku, much to his displeasure as she knew I wouldn't stop myself so low. Bulma put him in a pair of Pocawatha's clothes and wanted him to pose as her to get information from Oolong on the whereabouts of the missing girls, however, he got it and then beat up Oolong and free the girls. I let them do as they please but not before reminding Bulma that she will owe me a favor for this.

Bulma replied, "But you won't be doing anything so why should it be counted as a favor?"

I smoothly replied already expecting this type of rebuttal "Because Goku will be doing most of the work. Goku and I are one unit"

Bulma just huffed but agreed nonetheless.

Goku meanwhile asked getting frustrated "Why I have to wear this loose-fitting stuff" to which Bulma replied that they looked good on him while Pocawatha said that they were of the same size. I stifled a laugh at that. Goku just replied "I will trip if I even walk in this stuff", not that he wasn't wrong. Even I would have difficulty fighting in that dress.

Meanwhile, I talked with Pocawatha and apologized for his inappropriate conduct. She shyly smiled and nodded at that. I also got to know that the 3 girls were her friends who got kidnapped by Oolong. They were all 11 years old. On further observing her, I noticed that she was a little bit taller than me standing at 4'4. You could see the difference right. She was 2 years younger than me and still, she was taller.

I also talked to other villagers to pass my time. From them, I learned that most of them have agriculture as their source of income. Most of the things that they need are bought once every month. I also got to know that Oolong only started terrorizing the village since last week.

Just as we were all done, we felt the house beginning to shake and the ground rumbled. Sherman let Goku and Bulma know that it was Oolong, to which Bulma nodded and told one of the other villagers to have everyone else in their houses which they happily did.

I was confused about how the hell Oolong was able to shake the ground with his pitiful weight. Shaking my head I decided to ponder on this later.

We came out of the house. Bulma in attempts to cheer him up said: "It's now up to us" to which Goku asked whether she was also planning to confront Oolong with him.

She just led Goku outside while she locked the door and chose to stay indoors. She peeked through the hole in the door that Goku made and said "I will pray. Don't forget now! Do it just like we planned"

Typical of Bulma – to hide behind someone while others do her work,

To initiate the plan but he had to hide his face. Goku even pouted and wondered out loud as to why he couldn't just beat him up.

The thuds got closer and closer until a large ogre was leering down at Goku. This ogre was twice the size of all the houses in the village, with a large bulk, red skin, and two large horns on top of his head. Though since he deemed this a "formal" occasion, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. If he was a real one it would have been a tough fight considering his size and strength.

Oolong then tried to seduce "Pocawatha" by trying to sound nice and gift "her" with the flowers "I have come for you, my sweetie pie" His eyes then went to Goku's power pole.

"You are becoming my bride but all you are bringing is that staff with you?" He said to which Goku replied "Yeah! So hurry up and take me already".

Only with great effort, was I able to control my laughter otherwise, I am sure Oolong would have heard it.

Bulma meanwhile just commented "Oh man what horrible acting. He's going to suspect something if you talk like that"

Oolong just smiled and said "Now don't act so impolite and so angry. I am very nice you see"

Then like canon Goku began to feel the call of nature at this _very_ unfortunate time, which made him shake in place. Oolong noticed and misinterpreted it as "Pocawatha" being scared of his visage, so he decided to change that by using his powers to turn into a handsome looking man with a very charming voice.

"How is this, my young lady? Or would you prefer a slightly younger man?"

Apparently, that kicked rationality from Bulma's mind because she had immediately thrown open the front door and stared at the new form of Oolong with hearts in her eyes. I literally fell over at how ridiculous she was at falling for such a trick that she personally saw for herself. She introduced herself "Hello I am Bulma. I am 16 years old"

Oolong just asked "What's your Bust size?" to which she opened the zip of her jacket and replied very proudly "32C" by puffing her boobs out.

'Huh! That means she has bigger boobs than I suspected' I mused

Oolong got a perverted smile on hearing this. I had no doubt that he was thinking of pafu – pafu.

Oolong was contemplating on going for Bulma (Who was both a looker and had a _really_ nice chest) or "Pocawatha" who was younger than her.

A young lady or not, she was innocent and he promised to himself that he would be nothing but supportive to her once he took her away. But then he went back to Bulma….and that _chest_! That long blue hair and those shapely curves! Ugh, how could he NOT choose that!? But how would that make him look, to go for a random more mature woman when he had his sights set on….huh? He looked around to realize that "Pocawatha" had gone missing. That is until he heard the sound of liquid trickling behind him.

It was Pocawatha…reliving herself _standing up_?

Oolong knew that was off by a mile making him go to investigate. And when he drew near…his "Pocawatha" had something she _shouldn't_ have had in the slightest. Oolong felt his world shatter at the sight as he screamed about how he was deceived.

When Goku finished up his business and looked to him he asked what gave him away and wondered how he could tell without patting his crotch before deciding that it was probably his tail. Truthfully it was all very hilarious to see.

Oolong's hair stood on end as his eyes turned red and he grew fangs in a large fit of anger "How dare you to deceive me?" He said and then burst into a cloud of yellow and pink smoke before he revealed himself to be a giant black bull with purple hair between his large horns.

Bulma realized that she had been tricked before she came back into Sherman's house and even said to be careful, to which the man scolded her about easily falling for Oolong's tricks. "You have a problematic personality. The plan's a failure and top of that we have angered Oolong too" Though he was at least grateful that the monster wouldn't want to marry Pocawatha anymore as he was more interested in Bulma. Pocawatha thought she'd make a great bride and even thanked her.

I started laughing at that. Seriously how long could I control my laughs? At last, I felt a little bit calm after laughing. In the meanwhile, Bulma screamed her disagreement at marrying a bull and asked them to stop making things on their own.

She then turned back to the hole in the door and yelled to Goku to forget the plan and just take Oolong down. The ever grateful monkey-tailed boy threw off those uncomfortable clothes, brought out his Power Pole and readied himself for a fight, with a smirk on his face. Oh yeah, and Bulma reminded him to find out where the girls were and stay alive.

While Goku began to stretch for an eminent fight, Oolong, in his new….Mexican accent and terminology….began to go into a series of taunts about how stupid Goku was being at challenging him – A large scary bull versus a small boy. He tried to play on the fear he believed he was inducing on the kid and suggested he traded Bulma for Oolong sparring his life.

Goku refused and still got ready to battle with a determined look, making Oolong sweat a bit at the defiance. He kept trying to speak logic into him saying that Goku had no chance of winning compared to someone like him and stomped the ground to be even more intimidating but Goku wasn't budging in the slightest. Oolong began sweating more as the kid didn't seem to be even the _least_ bit frightened of him but his eyes wandered to the clock to check something.

He gasped when he looked at the time and before Goku knew it, the large bull began to rush away from him to the village exit on the other side. Goku gave chase, not allowing him to get away easily, yet when Oolong rushed out of the village and made a left turn there was a massive burst of yellow and pink smoke. I didn't see the next part but I already knew how it would play out.

Goku would make it to the village exist and look left and right for a bull or anything else that was moving away quickly since he saw the smoke. He would hear whistling to his left and looked to see a pig, wearing a Mao suit, leaning against the brick wall. Goku would ask him if he had seen a large bull run past which the pig would point to a random direction, sending Goku charging said direction.

What Goku wouldn't know was that that pig _was_ Oolong – The real form of Oolong to be exact. While his powers of transformation were impressive he could only hold any form for 5 minutes. When the time was up he would forcefully revert, so he ran before Goku or anyone else could see.

Once Goku returned to alert the village that Oolong had 'vanished', the pig decided that he needed to out-do himself, to scare off Goku since he would be a problem.

In a massive burst of pink and yellow smoke Oolong was some sort of mechanical giant that was holding a pair of chopsticks in one hand and hot soup in the other. Of course, since he appeared in the middle of the village everyone screamed and ran back into their houses while Goku remained outside. Oolong tried to threaten that he would cook Goku in the soup and eat him, with it too, once again, fail at frightening him.

He got more agitated at this and even went and burned his hand on the soup, making him drop it and cry in pain at being burned. Naturally, Oolong blamed Goku. Meanwhile, a small boy stealthily made at the back of the Oolong and threw a stone directly at his head. Oolong cried out in the pain.

Damn, that was hilarious. Seriously it was one thing to see it on TV and totally other to in real life. The boys' mother came and took him back home while Oolong just issued some threats.

Goku started feeling that Oolong wasn't as strong as he tried to make himself out to be and that since he learned kung-fu. He could tell just by looking at him. Oolong boasted that he was strongest in the entire world and then challenged Goku to break three bricks he picked up with one a hand since he apparently knew martial arts. He didn't account on Goku using a single finger, which was unheard of. At that moment all bets were off and he knew that he had no chance against this kid no matter what form he took.

So he went for the next best thing – Escaping. He shifted his form into that of a large red bat and took off high into the air away from the village. Bulma shouted at Goku to go after him to find out where the girls went since he was just standing there, watching Oolong retreat. Goku called for his Nimbus, which he used to shoot after the bat. I could see that Goku quickly caught up to Oolong and grinned at seeing his baffled look at how the kid was following him in the air.

So he opted for something even faster. Another burst of magical smoke and he shot off through the air in the form of a high-speed rocket, but Goku Nimbus was still managing to match his speed. No matter how fast, how high or how many turns Oolong made, Goku caught up easily and he wasn't going to stop until he was caught.

It seemed as if this little game of cat and mouse would go on for a while, or it would've if Oolong's time limit didn't expire. Tens of miles in the air, he reverted back to his natural piggy state and began falling, screaming his head off all the way down. Goku, of course, was the one to catch him before he had become paste on the ground. Thankfully due to my superior eyes, I could see all of that and even relayed it to the villagers.

Goku then brought Oolong back to the village, where he was tied up and shown off to the village. Goku dropped him in the village square. Villagers were all surprised by his actual appearance. He was quite a bit shorter than us standing at 3'10 (Goku was 4'1 while I was 4'2) with pale pink skin. He really looked like a humanoid pig.

"So this Oolong's true form" "To think he was really just a weak pig" "He just looked so fearsome that no one was able to resist I guess" were some of the comments they were making. Most of them couldn't believe that this whole time, it was a little pig who's been scaring them all of this time.

"You better apologize to them," Goku told him or rather ordered him still holding on the ropes.

Oolong was sufficiently cowed "P-Please excuse me"

"The girls you kidnapped, are alright? I assume" The old woman half asked half said.

"Y-yes extremely," He said. All of us sans me wondered what he meant by 'extremely'.

Bulma then demanded that he lead them to said girls and that he was finished causing havoc for these people. Goku couldn't help but point out to her that she was WAY braver now that Oolong was tied up and probably also because he was much smaller than her. I stifled a laugh but seeing others laughing I didn't stop it. Bulma blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't really say anything in her defense of course since she knew it to be true…but she wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Anyway, you're gonna have to take to your house now, Got it?" An old man said in a matter of fact tone. With that, all the villagers forced Oolong to take them to wherever it was that he stayed and so we all started following Oolong to his estate.

Goku noticed Oolong's eyes shifting over to him and the others, to which Goku said that if he turned into a bug he'd squash him. Oolong groaned and faced forward again. I don't know how Goku guessed but he guessed true.

Bulma joked on where his little shack was until we came up to the steps of a very large palace. When we got there we were all pretty surprised, Even me. His house was quite big. The canon didn't do it justice. It was actually behind a hill so that's why it couldn't be seen from the village. Otherwise, the estate was just 5 minutes away.

"You must be pretty vain to build a house like this. It doesn't fit you at all" Bulma remarked ironically considering she herself was pretty vain.

"Fufufu… It's a house I built with all the money I collected from scaring away the travelers" He bragged. The pride wasn't lost in his voice but no one cared.

"Don't brag about it" Goku scolded him.

The parents whose daughters were taken didn't waste time running inside shouting at top of their lungs "Lee! Everything's alright now!" "Sarah! It's mommy"; "Alexi! Daddy's come for you" They all screamed while running.

Three of the villagers ran up the stairs to head inside since their girls were the ones who were kidnapped. They expected to see anything possibly worrying or dangerous happening to their girls but…nothing about them lounging around in good clothes, eating delicious-looking food, or doing aerobics. The girls noticed their parents and/or caretakers but didn't really seem all that relieved to see them either.

But they began to issue favors to Oolong for him to get them things once they saw him. His initial plan was to have the girls cook and to help him take care of his house but they did nothing but lounge around, eat, and whatever else they do to occupy their time. He practically begged to have them taken-off his hands.

"This is why I wanted a nice and obedient girl. They just want more and more. They are costing me a fortune. I am begging you please take them back" Oolong said getting in tears. My heart really went out for him but the poor bastard brought this upon himself when he kidnapped those girls.

The old woman with the Dragon Ball smiled at Bulma and handed her the Dragon Ball, seeing as she kept her word in the end. Bulma was definitely elated to have our Dragon Ball collection increase by one, getting her one step closer to making her wish. Still, I reminded her "Now you owe me 2 normal and 1 small and a big favor" to which she just nodded and turned away without even uttering a word.

At the end, when Bulma questioned Villagers what they were going to do with Oolong, they were stumped. I recognized the creepy smile on Bulma's face. It meant she was scheming something. I knew she was scheming so that Oolong has no choice but to come with us. I let it play out as I didn't have much problem with that. I didn't want him to tag along with us but for the canon I let it slide. Moreover, it was Bulma's decision not mine.

In the end, Villagers got the best deal. They got rid of Oolong and got a mansion in return too. Bulma got her wish, and thus Oolong had no choice but to come with us. But again villagers were stumped with what to do with the estate. I didn't know what the villagers did with the estate in the canon but here I was, so I decided to give them some Business advice.

"You guys could use this as a Hotel or an Inn, you know. I reckon it will fetch some good money if anyone has time to take care of the estate. Travelers will be happy about staying in a nice place and you will generate a nice income for your village" I said. The villagers were quite surprised but still, they decided to follow my advice. I wanted something in return but they were quite poor so I left them be. In the joyous event of getting rid of Oolong and getting an estate, the villagers decided to celebrate.

I naturally participated in that. It was sometime before lunchtime. Oolong was in tears when we all finished a month's worth of food in a single sitting. I ate my heart's fill as I didn't have anything stored in my capsule other than that half Pterodactyl. Goku and Bulma didn't eat much as they weren't hungry much after all they did eat breakfast not a few hours before.

There were dance and music too. Goku didn't know how to dance but I knew from my previous life. So I danced with all 4 girls from the village. Even though I did notice their blush during the dance, I chalked it up to a small crush. They were quite small for any romantic thought after all.

I even danced with Bulma. I was sure to keep my hand just on her waist not wanting to ruin her mood by doing something perverted. I would be lying if the thought of groping her ass didn't come to my mind and I even had the perfect reason for it – my short height. Still, I controlled my lust.

All in all the party was great. We were very happy when we resumed our journey.

…**.**

**And done, **

**Damn, I am on a roll. 12.6k+ words for my 3rd chapter too. **

**So how do you like the third chapter? Comment if you have any good advice.**

**..**

**Day 2**

**12:30 pm: **Started the journey after Getting the Dragon ball and Kinto Un.

**2:30 pm: **Stopped to rest and eat lunch.

**6 pm: **Stopped for diner and night.

**Total ****distance covered 300 Kilometers (120 Km to the beach and 190 Km to Aru village as we took some breaks in between). Now the distance to Aru village was 920 Km from the Skull Valley and 930 Km from the beach so the remaining distance is 740 Km**

**Day 3/ Day 4**

**6:00 am: **Goku and I woke up

**6:30 am: **Started the spar after doing morning rituals.

**7 am: **Bulma woke up. We disengaged from the spar. I start cooking the wolves after skinning them

**8 am: **Started the journey after eating the breakfast and nagging Bulma to hurry.

**1 pm: **Stopped for Rest and Lunch.

**2 pm: **Started again

**6 pm: **Stopped for diner and night

**8 pm: **went to sleep

**Total distance covered 700 Kilometers (350 Km per day as we also took some small breaks in between)**

**Day 5**

**6 am: **Goku and I woke up

**6:30 am: **started the spar after doing morning rituals.

**7 am: **Bulma woke up. We disengaged from the spar. I start cooking the Bear after skinning it and storing the skin, armor, and sword.

**8 am: **Started the journey after eating breakfast.

**10:00 am: **Reach the Aru village late by 10 minutes as it took more time to travel last 70 Km due to the Mountain terrain

**12 pm: **Oolong came in the picture

**12:12 pm: **Oolong was beaten up.

**12:30 pm: **We reached the Oolong estate

**1:30 pm: **Resumed our Journey

**..**

**Power levels:**

**Bulma:** 04

**Goku:** 43; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (430)

**Baali:** 49+; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (493) after 4 days

**Turtle: **0.1

**Master Roshi:** 85

**Oolong:** 4 (only due to transformation ability otherwise its 3)

**Pocawatha and other girls:** 03

**Village Priest and other men:** 05 - 07


	5. Yamcha and Puar

**Hey, Guys, chapter 4 is here.**

**Okay, this chapter will be last for a while. My exams start on the 1****st of**** June. So the next chapter will be most probably in August. **

**From this chapter, things will start to change. In fact, the next chapter is totally different than the canon.**

**I am really tired of saying this but MC couldn't have been much stronger than Goku. Saiyans need powerful opponents to become strong by battling with them. Still, MC was 5 power levels higher than Goku while he didn't know jack shit about martial arts in his previous life.  
You know the story of 'half cup water and full cup water where water represents knowledge and cup represents mind'. Goku's mind was empty so he started great whereas MC was already adult so he took much more time to start. But once he started, he eclipsed Goku due to his hard work.**

**Anyway, thank you all who liked and followed the story. I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. **

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High school of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball just my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

P.O.V changes

…

**Chapter 4**

**Yamcha and Puar**

After that episode, we had a new member, in our team. We were off to our journey with Oolong in tow after saying goodbye to villagers.

Just after 10 minutes journey to the southwest, we came across a river flowing between the mountain range on both sides. Its last destination was on our next stop too. Bulma got the perfect idea to travel by the motorboat. And it was truly better. Although the speed of the motorboat was lower than the bike, we could cover more distance by it in less time.

The reason was pure and simple – Terrain.

We already experienced mountain terrain when we started traveling today but after the village, mountains started getting higher and higher so it was a truly good idea to travel from the boat than spend much more time climbing the mountains. According to Bulma even if the river takes us by the long route, we will reach early by it. Thankfully the current was also in the direction of our destination. So at least we didn't have to go upstream. Thank god for small mercies.

I wanted to practice instead of just sitting on the boat idle, so I swam along beside them. It was difficult to match its speed in the water but not that much I would say it was just like traveling against the bike.

And if I don't exert myself I wouldn't be able to get strong, Right?

Just after 4 days of running, I already feel a little stronger than before.

"You would get pneumonia if you swim in cold water," Bulma said trying to get me to stop, what she calls 'foolishness'. But I was stubborn and in the end, I won the argument.

"When you get ill, I am not stopping for you just remember that" She threatened me for the last time and with a huff, she started the motorboat. I would like to think that she was worried about me and was showing like this. But I knew she was one selfish bitch. She probably thought that without me, she will get vulnerable with only Goku as her back up. Oolong just sat there wide-eyed probably thinking me as suicidal and foolish for swimming in a cold river.

But only after swimming for 4 hours, I was ready to quit. Not because I couldn't keep up with the speed (30 km per hour was the speed of the boat). The reason was that the water was just damn cold due to evening time. Still, I kept on but in the end, my speed became slow. So Bulma ordered me to get in the boat. I acquiesced knowing it wouldn't be proper for me to waste their time by my selfishness. Moreover only an hour was left before we call it a night.

When I got on board I was a little bit tittering. Only after some time did my body temperature becomes normal once again. Thankfully due to Saiyan blood, I and Goku have never gotten ill so I don't think I will get pneumonia.

In the meantime, they start talking again. While I was in the water at least I didn't have to go through this torture. I was really ready to go back in the water after listening to their voices. Damn the coldness and damn the consequences.

Still, with one ear I listened to them and remained vigilant knowing Bulma could lose her box of capsules like in canon. It would be problematic if she loses them. Not for me but for her and Oolong. But then again, if she doesn't lose them, then we wouldn't be able to meet Yamcha. I was totally confused by the canon.

What? Sue me I don't remember the exact details. In the end, I decided to wing it. But one thing was for sure I will need her to lose her vehicles so that we could travel through the desert.

Bulma was really happy as there were only 2 Dragon balls left to found out. Goku just wondered why we had to bring Oolong with us, while Oolong remarked that he too wanted to know that.

To which Bulma replied "That transformation ability of his is really something. Seems it could come handy in our journey"

Speaking of that transformation I wondered if I would be able to learn it. Well, I can't learn it from Oolong. I don't trust him so I will have to learn it from Puar later on.

Oolong just replied angrily "I don't wanna go! Journeys are a pain in the ass"

Now Bulma really knew how to play him "It's really hot today. Maybe I'll sleep only in my underwear tonight" She said even though it was really cold or maybe it was just me.

"W...Well, it's good to go on a vacation once in a while" Oolong said with a perverted smile changing his tune 180 degrees. Oh, so that's why.

Goku being his naïve self did the pat-pat to check his gender. To which Oolong predictably got angry "What's the big idea? Why'd do you do that for? You are creeping me out" I tuned out their bickering from then knowing it would only further annoy me.

Fortunately, the sun, set, not after much time. So we had to find a clearing that could house a capsule house. I was vigilant in keeping an eye on Bulma's purse so I knew that she didn't lose it till now. I was right. It wasn't shown in canon but I had a theory that Bulma lost the box during the fiasco where Oolong tried to run away. Thankfully he didn't ask where we were going otherwise it would have been a pain in the ass to find him in such low visibility.

After tying the boat, Bulma took out the capsule house and entered it. Oolong tried to go after her but she kicked him out of the house and locked the door. So he decided to just stay with us. The bastard didn't even offer any help.

I was already fresh after swimming in the river so I didn't have to bathe. I only had that half Pterodactyl that I caught on the first day. So I took it out from the capsule and skinned the last half part. Oolong became scared seeing me carrying it. He asked why we had that to which I simply replied that we were gonna eat it. Oolong didn't annoy me much after that.

I cooked it up in no time with some spices mixed in, although it took more time to cook than wolves and bear. It was enough for both Goku and I. I only ate half of the Pterodactyl on the 1st night as I missed the lunch.

Oolong predictably refused to eat it so Bulma gave some him some of the food from her rations. I was sure that with Oolong, her rations wouldn't last that long. Moreover, I also used some of her vegetables in cooking my meals from 2nd Day. By my estimate, her rations wouldn't last more than 1 day.

In the meanwhile, we chatted while eating dinner.

"So Bulma tell me when and where did you find that 2nd dragon ball?" I asked Bulma. Oolong was confused but thankfully didn't ask about it.

"I got it from a farmer in the north valley just 2 days before meeting you guys and 7 days after I started collecting them," She said.

"So it took her 10 days to reach us so that's why a refrigerator worth of food was finished' I mused internally.

Seeing it was already dark and we were nearby a river so the night was quite cold. So we decided to call it a night pretty early. Oolong tried to sleep on the bed with Bulma but a slap from her on his face sent him right back beside us. That was damn hilarious.

Bulma even locked the door on my advice. Well, it was good for her to follow my advice once in a while. Still, I wouldn't trust Oolong not to do something while she was asleep. Oolong was pretty glum about it but I didn't care about his feelings one bit.

Seeing that Goku and Oolong were not tired, they started talking. While they weren't tired, I was from all the running and swimming. So I tuned them out and went back to sleep.

Sleep that night was quite satisfying.

**Next Day**

I woke up quite early the next day. Morning dawned bright. I could even hear birds tittering.

Goku woke up by the time I was done with my morning rituals. I did some exercise while I waited for Goku to complete his morning rituals. After 10 minutes we were going at each other like crazy. I really took it easy on him. While he battled with Power pole I battled with my fists.

I ended the spar when our hunger made its presence known. My hand went for the capsule but then I remembered that all of our rations were over. In the end, both Goku and I went fishing. That way we had a bath and we caught some fish too. I ordered him to catch as many fish as he can, knowing it will be hard to find any game in the desert.

Before going fishing, I also woke up Bulma and Oolong knowing if they kept sleeping we will be late. Bulma bitched about it but one reminder of Dragon ball energized her and sent her running to the washroom.

After swimming for 10 minutes all the sweat and stink we accumulated during the spar washed away. I was in my clothes like yesterday. Goku, on the other hand, was stark naked.

Unfortunately, we didn't find any fish. We came to know the reason a few minutes later. The water was infested with the piranha fish. It was why I didn't see any other aquatic animals in their territory. Obviously, when we encountered their group of about a dozen, they tried to eat us. Their size was also no laughing matter. All of them were bigger than a foot while some others were even reaching 2 feet. The largest was more than 2 feet long and appeared to be the alpha of the group.

Still, they weren't much of a threat against us. We both made short work of them. Once, we killed them, we carried them back to the camp.

I put the 4 largest fish of the bunch on the fire while I went back in the water to see if there were more piranha fish. I also ordered Goku to search with me and kill them if he encountered any of them.

There weren't. We came back and sat down. The fish were ready in 20 minutes. My clothes were also dried by then.

I didn't know if we would even stop for lunch, and knowing I would be crossing the desert, I decide to eat extra. So I put 4 more fish to cook while both Goku and I ate 2 each. It was a good thing that I did as those 4 fish didn't satisfy us.

Oolong and Bulma also came up and tasted it. Finding it good they decided to dig in so I added all of the other small fish except the smallest one. We four finished 11 fish to the bone. When we were finished nothing was left. So, in the end, I only had 1 fish left in my capsule. My supplies of spices were also getting dangerously low. By my estimate, it would be only enough for the last fish.

In half an hour we were again on the road….err water. I naturally swam beside them. After 2 hours I was getting bored so I decided to just sit back and relax for today. Moreover, I felt that Oolong will be making a run pretty soon.

Goku being impatient asked "We have come really far. This place is really far. Aren't we there yet?" He asked

"Hey! Where the hell, are we going anyway," Oolong asked. I was instantly on alert and got ready to catch him knowing he was going to make a run at the first chance he gets.

"We are still pretty far away! I'd say it'll take another 2 days until we get there" She said trying to take out a map.

"Say where the heck are you trying to go anyway?" Oolong asked

"Umm….. Let's see somewhere around Frypan Mountain is around here" She said looking at the map. I already looked at it the other day. The river actually goes around the desert to the Mountain. But if we go by the desert, we will reach quickly than the river route. The river actually separates the mountain terrain to the forest area and then desert.

"W-WHAT?! Frypan Mountain! You are really going there" He screamed getting scared.

"You know about that place,?" Bulma asked him getting excited.

"You Guys don't? Frypan Mountain is where the s-super scary Gyumao lives" He stuttered out. (For future reference Gyumao is another name of Ox-King)

"Well don't worry, we will have Baali or Goku take care of him for us," She said waving his concerns off. Now I was proud that Bulma showed so much confidence in us but I wasn't sure that I could take him on. I sure as hell will try though. I wouldn't get that opportunity again.

"Do you have any idea how frightening he is? He is truly terrifying. He is also known as the emperor of the demons. His ax could cut through the mountains and whoever goes near gets killed" He said with a panic filling voice

Goku being carefree said it sounded fun and truthfully, a part of me was also thrilled at fighting an opponent like Ox king.

"Well, it doesn't sound like fun to me! You can count me out" With that said he changed into a fish. I was instantly on him. I even caught him but the bastard was really 'slippery'.

"Hehe! Later suckers" He said and with that, he was in the water. Now I was really angry at him.

"He never learns, does he? Now I will have to go swim and catch him. Damn my uniform just got dry" I said

Bulma stopped me and said "There's no reason to do all that in order to catch him. Just look over there for a minute" I then remember that she was going to strip and take out her panties. I wanted to see her pussy so bad. But I knew I would get a chance in the future. So I reluctantly turned in the other direction.

When I turned back, I saw Bulma tying her panties to the hook and with that, she threw the bait in the water. Oolong was also quite stupid and got caught easily. When Bulma tried to yank him out I saw her box failing from her pocket. Now I didn't want to steal her Box of capsules, but to preserve canon, I hid the box in my pouch. Hey, I wanted to preserve canon. Not waste perfectly good capsules.

Goku even remarked at what he was thinking of getting caught like this. Just to be on the safe side I threatened him before Goku could "If you try to run again, I'll make you cutlet and eat you" I said in a very serious tone. He nodded so rapidly that I feared for once that his head would fall off.

"I'll stay with you alright! But… at least give me those panties" He morosely muttered out loud.

To which Bulma gave him a candy "Here you can have candy" She said in a sweet voice. On one hand, I felt a little bad for him but the bastard totally deserved it what's coming to him.

"What's this? It's just a piece of candy!?" He said but still took it and ate it.

Bulma being devious gave him a carrot and stick approach "If you prove yourself useful to us from here on out, I'll give you the panties!" She said.

Still, Oolong was a little wary and doubtful as he said "That better be a promise"

Goku naturally being a kid asked for candy but Bulma didn't give him. Oolong thought he was given candy because he is usually popular with girls. Bastard didn't know Bulma's game here. I just silently smirked to myself at the trouble he would be getting into.

The engine also stopped just 10 minutes later. Now I only hoped that Yamcha would cross our path, otherwise it would derail the canon a bit.

"Oh no we are all out of gas!" Bulma said worriedly to which Goku asked naively "How can we be out of gas? What kind of butt is that?"

I cracked up hearing him. Still, to not get embarrassed, I explained to him that fuel is called gasoline and gas for short.

Then he asked me what gasoline was and then I had explained it to him in simple terms "Think of it as a food for the machines like we need some food to work, the same way some machines need gasoline to work"

I ignored his answer "why didn't you say that in the first place?"

In meanwhile Bulma asked "Oolong, can you turn into gasoline to get us to shore?"

"You are kidding me, right? No, I can't, I'd get used up," Oolong said when it looked like Bulma wasn't kidding.

Bulma then asked him to turn himself to an oar so that she can get some gas out of hoi poi capsule which he did reluctantly. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that she had a capsule dedicated to just storing gasoline. That way she could fill the tank whenever one of her vehicles runs low on fuel.

Goku being totally ignorant asked what an 'Oam' was. Now I could have jumped into the water and push it from behind to get them ashore but my clothes were all dried up and I didn't want to get them wet when I could simply enjoy Oolong's misfortune.

Bulma explained and instructed him to use the paddle – Oolong. Goku didn't take much time to get us ashore by rowing. Meanwhile, all Oolong did was complain when Goku paddled the boat with him.

After I tied the boat, Bulma and Oolong got out of the boat.

"Hey! I came in handy, right? Now gimme your panties" Oolong said childishly. That damn pig seriously had one-track mind.

"You think it's that easy to get a girl's panties. You are mistaken" Bulma said shattering his dream.

"That's not fair! You promised! Just one pair! Come on!" He said getting frustrated but Bulma totally ignored him.

"Oh no," Bulma said patting down her pockets checking for the case "It's gone….. The case with my capsules…is gone!" She said her face getting white all of a sudden

She screamed "Geeeihhh! I must have dropped it in the river" She turned to Oolong getting an idea "I'll give you my panties if you transform into a fish and go find it" She said

"Are you crazy? This river's huge…" Oolong deadpanned

Goku asked Bulma as he was far away from us so didn't know "Huh! What's wrong?"

Bulma just wailed "I lost my capsules! Now the boat won't move, we don't have a house, no car, no bike..! We can't go anywhere now!"

"Why don't you just walk, then?" He asked innocently. I stifled a laugh.

"You are fine because you have Kinto-un" She screamed at him

"But I don't," I said.

"That's easy for you to say," Bulma yelled hysterically. "You're used to the outdoors besides there's no way I can walk hundreds of Kilometers"

"What other choice do we have," I said. "Besides it might be good for you. You know I could see some fat in you. Maybe this way you will lose that fat" I easily sidestepped her hand which was going for my head. Obviously I was joking about her being fat.

Suddenly Goku had an amazing idea "Then how about having Oolong transform into one of those Bike things and ride him" He said.

I cracked up at the last lewd part. Bulma's expression did a 180-degree change "That's a brilliant idea hey Oolong chan" She said turning back.

I already noticed Oolong sneaking off. Now I could have stopped him but where is the fun in that. He won't learn his lesson without him experiencing a little pain.

They both got angry when they both noticed him missing "That jerk! He ran away didn't he?" Goku asked before going away on the Nimbus cloud. I just shrugged and sat down. I wasn't going to waste any energy in finding him out. It's not like Bulma didn't have a plan.

When even Goku couldn't find him after flying on the nimbus, Bulma used her weapon at last "Alright then I'll just have to do this….. Pill, Pill, Pill, Pill, Pill"

After a few seconds, she continued "Hey Oolong chan, you got diarrhea, didn't you? That piece of candy you ate was actually one of my inventions! It's called PP candy and whenever I say Pill, Pill, the person who ate it, will have diarrhea. So hurry back or I'll say it more" She said in a very evil voice. Somehow I repressed a shudder that went through my spine. That woman was pure evil.

Suddenly Goku took out his power pole and pointed in Bulma's direction "You really are a witch" to which Bulma became confused. I sighed and explained to him that she was not a witch and just an inventor.

Oolong came out of his hiding looking pretty shaken up "I…I am s…sorry…I won't r…run any….more. P…please s…stop it" He stuttered out while begging.

"If you don't do what I say, I will do it again," Bulma said with a smirk. Oolong nodded and promised. Goku miraculously understood the exchange.

"Dammit, she really fed me something bad. Didn't she? That's really cheap. She sure plays dirty" Oolong muttered under his breath.

"I am glad I didn't eat that!" Goku said and then he took his pound of flesh from Oolong "What was it again? Pill, Pill, pill, pill"

"Stop playing around will ya?" Oolong said running to the bushes to empty his bowels. Damn, that was hilarious. We three couldn't stop laughing at all.

"You really are an evil woman, do you know that," I said turning to Bulma. She just smirked at me and said "Its effects last for an entire month. Amazing isn't it?" I just decided never to piss Bulma off or if I do, then prepare for the revenge.

Instead of letting her go, I went to the motorboat to de capsule it. Just before doing that, I dropped the safe on the boat. Bulma wouldn't check here and later I could make her check. This way she wouldn't lose them and we can make it in good time to Fry Pan Mountain after meeting Yamcha.

After decapsuling her motorboat, I gave it to her. She got ready for the journey pretty soon "Okay Oolong! Transform into a bike" She ordered. Oolong didn't have a choice so he reluctantly transformed into an old model scooter.

"This is a motorbike? You have an old sense of taste" Bulma remarked to which Oolong replied to just get on.

"I guess it's better than walking," Bulma said before sitting on him. But the transformation didn't actually give him strength so he couldn't move after some distance and went down.

"Put yourself together! You collapsed under me" Bulma said a little bit frustrated

"Oww! It's not my fault. All I can do is change my appearance, not my power" He changed back to his natural form and continued "And besides it lasts for 5 minutes anyway and then after that, I have to take a 1-minute break"

He suddenly got a perverted smile on his face. Trust me I could recognize that smile anywhere. "But you know, if you'd like me, I could change into some panties! They got wet in the river so you aren't wearing any are you?" He said with a perverted giggle then he actually changed into a white-colored panty.

"I have confidence in my panty transformation ability. I make a great pair of panties. Feel free to put me on. C'mon don't be shy" He said. His panty transformation actually gained a blush, probably on thinking of her wearing him.

Bulma naturally took offense to that and slapped it on the ground with all her might. "How is that useful?" She screamed at him while he just moaned in the pain lying at the ground. Still, he was right she wasn't wearing any panties. If I concentrated I could see the outline of her pussy from her shorts.

"We'll have to walk, I guess," Goku said taking me out of my perverted musing. Now I could have easily carried Bulma on my back while running. And Goku could have carried Oolong with him on Kinto-un. But I wanted Yamcha to meet us so I kept my mouth shut no matter how much I wanted Bulma to press her chest on my back. Moreover, I was sure that somehow Bulma will get on Goku, and, I will have to carry that damn pig so that was one more reason to be quiet.

With that, we continued our journey. It was still morning after all.

…

The sun shone down brightly in the depths of the desert as I, Goku, Bulma, and Oolong walked endlessly. The evergreen plantation had stopped just in an hour into the journey. And now it was some 4 hours past noon.

"I can't go on. I am gonna die!" Bulma panted. "I'm not meant to walk in the desert" while Oolong panted "I lost all my strength after that diarrhea" they both were walking with the help of the sticks.

Goku just insulted them without even meaning to "Come on! You guys are really slow. I even went out of my way to walk along with you guys" He said

"I am a city girl, you know! Don't compare me to some wild mountain boy like you" "Where are we anyway? It's all desert" She said looking at the surrounding

"Of course it is. You have to cross this desert in order to get to the Frypan Mountain" Oolong chimed in. He was right. Bulma had a good idea when she used the boat. The river went around the desert to the Frypan Mountain.

"I can't take it anymore. Let's call it a day" "This is it for today" They commented simultaneously and sat down.

Goku again insulted them "How pathetic. You sure are weak" He said.

I just rolled his eyes. "Let's take a break then." Seriously, were they always this weak'? We covered barely 20 kilometers in the last 6 hours. I didn't really care about how good of a time we made through the desert. Well, I cared a little but not that much. I just cared more about meeting Yamcha and Puar and fighting them. I already tried to sense them but couldn't find them. Either they were far away or my sensing capabilities were getting rusty.

I was pretty sure it was the former case.

"Do you think there's a hotel or an inn around here somewhere?" Bulma asked. I looked at her. I rolled my eyes. Seriously was she this naïve or walking in the heat has roasted her brain.

Before I could comment on that, Oolong dashed her hopes in "Of course not" and that matter got closed right then and there.

Bulma walked over to the shade of a rock and lay down there going on a tantrum about how life is really unfair to her, how she is hungry, how she couldn't take a bath etc. etc. She even felt asleep while screaming like that.

"She doesn't have the greatest personality, does she? Talk about selfish" Oolong said.

Goku instantly chimed in "As if you are one to talk"

"I guess it's time for us to sleep too," Oolong said with sigh totally ignoring what Goku said.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go find some food," Goku said. I was feeling a little hungry too. We already ate Lunch in the form of the fish we caught in the morning. That was some 2 hours ago. Even Bulma and Oolong ate some of it but walking in the desert really used up quite a bit of my energy. Moreover, a single fish really couldn't fill me and Goku up fully. I was totally out of food at the moment. And finding a game in a desert is pretty tough too.

Before he moved two steps though he stopped, and turned back "Do you like pork" He asked Oolong to which he angrily replied in negative. That cracked me up. Really this proved that Goku was not very observant. Before he could say something we all heard the sound of a bike. I also spotted a dust cloud in the distance. Thank god the timeline didn't get affected. I was also able to sense him now. Judging by his KI, he was quite powerful. Not on my or even Goku's level but I would say he was a little bit more than 4/5th of Goku.

Damn just thinking of fighting against a powerful opponent other than Goku sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. Although I was a little hungry, I could still defeat him with no problem. Even Goku might be able to defeat him, unlike the canon. They would probably be evenly matched though. He could sure defeat him on full stomach though.

"What's that?" Oolong asked quaking with fear when the dust got closer and even Oolong could see it.

"I'm not sure," I replied lying through my teeth.

In minutes the figure that caused the dust cloud developed into a man on a hover scooter. I could sense 2 being on that hover. That meant Puar was with him too. I and Goku could easily see him but Oolong was still not able to see him.

The figures drew closer before finally coming to a stop in front of us.

Yamcha stepped down off the scooter. He was a tall, handsome teenager with long hair and bangs. He was dressed in green pants and an orange shirt and carried a sword sheathed at his side. Atop his shoulder sat a small blue cat-like creature. I was always confused if he was a boy or a girl. According to manga, he was a boy but in anime, he was shown as a girl. Still now was not the time to satisfy my curiosity.

"Who are you?" I asked him already knowing the answer. Still, I asked for the propriety's sake.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Oolong commented beside me, still pretty shaken up.

"Fufu... I am the hyena whose citadel is this very wasteland, Yamcha" Yamcha said while the cat chimed in "And I am Puar"

Yamcha continued "I will hate to have hurt you boys, but if you boys want to leave here alive, give me all your money and capsules you have, and I'll let you live," He said.

Oolong recognized the cat "Puar? You are crybaby Puar, aren't you?" He said in a mocking way.

"O….Oolong" He stuttered out.

"An acquaintance, Puar? Do you know him?" Yamcha asked him

"Y…Yeah! A long time ago when I was going to the Southern transformation preschool, there was this other boy Oolong who always bullied me. He was a huge pervert who stole panties from female teachers and was eventually thrown out from the school" He said

"Pervert, Pervert I hate you" He screamed at him.

Oolong being a coward "Y…You little… You sure have a good memory and you really have to bring that up, you jerk…." He stuttered out.

Goku even commented "So you haven't changed at all"

"Bullying weak people is wrong. Well Puar," Yamcha said with a grin. "It appears the tables have turned. So hurry up and hand over your money and capsules. We might even go easier on you but you – we will pay" He said pointing to Oolong.

'Wow. Guess he was just sprouting shit considering he was trying to bully 2 little boys' I mused

"You are strong right. Real strong" Oolong asked me taking me out of my musings. I answered in affirmative.

"Your name's Yamcha, right? We have no intention of handing our money or capsules to you" Oolong said with a smug look. "My boy, Baali here, will take out both of you. So if you don't wanna get hurt, you better hurry up and scram" He said making shooing motion with his hand.

"Just like always," Puar said "Having someone else fight for him. Yamcha Sama, please take out that bastard" He begged Yamcha.

"Didn't you just say that bullying weak people is wrong? And, now you are bullying us to take our money and our capsules. And before you say it, you can beat Oolong. I have no problem with that" I asked him just sizing his character. I had no problem fighting him but I wanted to see what he will say.

"This is your last chance," Yamcha said ignoring my question completely. "Give me your money and you won't get hurt"

"No," I said simply already waiting for the fighting to start. Still, I didn't expect him to totally ignore my question.

"Oh! I see you really want to take a trip to heaven. Well, it's your funeral" Yamcha said taking out his sword.

"I doubt that you could even touch my hair," I said.

In the meanwhile, Oolong tried to run but I wasn't having any of it "Alright! I am leaving him for you! Get him!" He said trying to flee but I stopped in front of him

"Oh no Oolong you aren't going anywhere," I said stopping him and smirking at him already forming a plan in my mind. "If I am going to fight, you are also going to fight that little guy over there. After all its only justice that you get what you deserve," I said lifting him up and throwing him in front of Puar.

He literally screamed like a girl.

"Now let's fight. You could provide at least a little bit of amusement even if you are weak. Goku, don't interfere" I said knowing that calling him weak will make him angry. I ordered Goku as he wasn't in any position to fight. Moreover, I don't think he even knows why we are fighting and I was right.

"Eh, why are you fighting? Is he a bad guy" Goku asked. I just nodded and prepared in a fighting position. I wasn't in the mood to explain this stuff to Goku.

"I'll show you, who is weak," Yamcha said charging at me. In an instant, he had his sword swinging at me.

I leaped into the air dodging the blow. An instant later I landed on the ground and rebounded. I shot back at the desert bandit planting a foot in his back. His sword was sent flying in one direction while Yamcha went flying forward across the ground but quickly rebounded himself charging back at me. The bandit began throwing kicks and punches at me as fast as he could but I easily managed to dodge or block every one of them. Minutes later we two separated.

I was a little disappointed. It was easier than spars with Goku that we usually do in the morning. After a few minutes of that, we both stopped.

"Now you're going to get it. Looks like I will be able to have some fun for once in a while. It's been so long since I have fought a tough opponent" Yamcha said breathing a little hard "I'll show you my Wolf Fang Fist" He said like it was some ace technique.

"Bring it on," I said taking a defensive stance. Truthfully I was a little excited to see Wolf Fang Fist in action. My breaths were even. I haven't even broken a sweat. Knowing I could dodge his Wolf Fang Fist attack if I want, I remained focused.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha yelled as he moved his hands around in a complex motion. I could see a silhouette of a wolf in place of him just for a second, as he charged at me throwing punches and kicks at a faster speed. I could sense that his kicks and punches were a little stronger than before. On further observation, his punches appeared to be more like clawing. His hand and finger movements may be intended to mimic the biting of a wolf.

I dodged all of them already knowing that blocking his strikes would cause a little bit of pain. Still, he persisted. I had to give it to him. He was damn stubborn. Suddenly he was stopped as my fist landed in his stomach with tremendous force. The taller warrior bent down clutching his stomach finally falling to the ground.

Damn, I shouldn't have taken advantage of that opening. I wanted to see his full attack. I shrugged at that.

"It was some attack," I said. "It might have worked if you were a little bit stronger and I, a lot weaker" I praised him. Hey, I might be a bastard but I compliment where it was due. Even Goku would have a problem with it even if he was at the full stomach. Still, Goku could have eventually come out on top and, I was leagues ahead of Goku. All the training I did in the last 5 days only made me stronger.

Moreover, I think I can mimic his attack but that's for a later date.

"You'll pay for this" Yamcha said getting to his feet and panting probably due to the attack. He started running to me at tremendous speed and started using the Wolf Fang Fist again. He doesn't learn at all. I already showed him that WWF doesn't work on me. Still, he tried it again.

"I doubt that," I said taking a defensive stance.

We met in a clash of punches and kicks. This time I blocked each and every punch and kicks from him. I literally threw caution to wind not bothering to dodge any attack. Getting to fight a somewhat good opponent other than Goku sent my blood singing. In the end, he finished the attack with a double palm strike, probably to launch his opponent - me away.

I also blocked those.

He was quite surprised by that. I just smirked at motioned with my hand to come. I had always wanted to do that.

He became angry when he saw that I was taunting him. He attacked me again with Wolf Fang Fist. This time too, I blocked each one of the attacks again. It was quite fun but it was getting a little boring. Moreover, I wanted him out cold so he doesn't come tonight. Call me selfish if you will but I didn't want Bulma with him. So, I reluctantly ended the fight.

Next time he tried to sweep my legs, I jumped in the air getting to his face level and landed a kick to his face with tremendous force. He skidded back. When he got up, I could see his jaw was swollen. His tooth had also come out. Talk about fate Huh. Sometime between our fight, Puar and Oolong had their fight too.

Oolong being a coward first tried to bribe him away with a capsule but then tried to fly away after transforming into a housefly. But Puar transformed into a Fly Swatter and struck Oolong nice.

"Dammit I thought we were classmates," Oolong said holding his head in pain to which Puar replied "That's what you get for bullying me"

Oolong being a coward tried to bribe him by giving a capsule.

Thankfully Puar didn't have time to take the capsule, as it was the same time around I took out Yamcha's tooth. Puar was immediately beside Yamcha helping him to stand up.

"C'mon let's continue our fight. It's been ages since somewhat even remotely challenged me other than Goku" I said to him. My heart really was getting all pumped up.

Puar suddenly screamed noticing his broken tooth "Ahhhhh! Y…..Yamcha-Sama, your tooth…!" He said and with that, he changed into a mirror to show him his face. Seeing his broken tooth Yamcha was certainly angry. No scratch that he was furious. "Uuuooohhh! You knocked my tooth out! What have you done to my manly face?" He screamed at me

"You will pay for this," He said pointing his finger at me, and with that he charged at me wildly screaming at top of his lungs. He really looked like he would change into a wolf if this kept going. I ready myself in a defensive stance. I was hoping he would provide better entertainment. But as now he was just a bull charging at me wildly – it wasn't fun. Angrily charging at an opponent far stronger than you won't do shit in my opinion. Even the ground was shaking a little at the force he was running.

"What's going on? What are you being so nosy for? I can't get any sleep in this noise…Keep it down will you?" Bulma said suddenly sitting up. Yamcha stopped completely when he noticed her. Her eyes met Yamcha's and I could swear I saw hearts in both their eyes. Damn, I didn't want Bulma to see him. Now she wouldn't shut up about him. Yamcha seeing her start shaking from toe to head. His face was red too from the blushing.

"A girl" Yamcha yelled as he fell back. Puar being faithful servant/companion was instantly beside his side.

"P...Puar…Lets temporary retreat for now" He said jumping back on his scooter and hauling his ass back to his lair with Puar. I could have defeated him when his guard was down but I didn't. I wasn't in the mood for taking him out while his mind was elsewhere. Still, he screamed to be back while running and getting the capsule. Talk about being a sore loser.

Bulma just woke up so she was pretty confused "W...What happened?" She asked

"Baali beat him up," Goku said excitedly. Next second he was holding his stomach which was growling and all of his energy vanished. Now that I think I was also feeling quite hungry.

"Guess you showed him," Oolong said to me. "But you didn't have to throw me to fight against him. What was that? Huh?" He said screaming at me, going glum in the end.

"I was just getting warmed up," I said somewhat disappointed that the fight got stopped in between. "As for throwing you away, I just felt like it," I said with a shrug. Oolong literally face-vaulted at my answer. He doesn't need to know that I dislike him and did that to take him down a peg.

"Hey, Hey, Who was that? He seemed like a good guy" Bulma said when she was little more awake. We 3 just deadpanned. Well, Goku was really hungry so he was totally out of it.

Wanting to nip in the bud I dashed all of Bulma's hopes "Bulma that 'good guy' as you called him, was a bandit. He wanted all our money and capsules so stop being so shallow" I berated her.

She just huffed and pouted "But he looked so good," She said with literal hearts in her eyes. Damn, there goes Bulma being just vain.

'I really don't think that I can woo her now that she has seen him' I mused 'Still I can date her when they get separated' I thought. Moreover on further thinking I couldn't even date her or any girl while I was a runt. Also, I wouldn't be able to give time with all my training.

In the end, I admitted defeat and decided to try once I am tall enough and my body is a little mature.

"Speaking of capsules, Oolong do you want to say anything about that capsule of yours?" I asked Oolong

"W….Well surprise," He said laughing awkwardly.

Bulma was really angry at him for withholding that but I dissuaded her to stop screaming so we can move on. I also picked up the sword which Yamcha left behind. I tucked it on my back as I couldn't tuck it on my side as it was quite big. For me, it felt like great-sword. But with my strength, I was easily able to lift and use it.

Still, some time was still left for the sun to set. So he reluctantly took out his M-14 mobile house. It was a blue-colored Double Decker bus. We first ate some food to regain our depleted energy. By the time we were finished, Oolong was in tears. We literally ate 2 days of his supply in one sitting. It was just a snack for us. We wanted to eat more but Bulma stopped it.

"We should cover more distance while the sun is still up. You 2 can eat later" She said when we complained. On the one hand, she was correct but she doesn't know the plight and metabolism of Saiyans. In the end, I didn't have any other choice than to acquiesce to her demands.

We covered some distance after that, before stopping to camp there. There wasn't much distance we covered in that little time as the bus was a little slow. Still, it was better than nothing. I think I sensed someone during it but when I tried again, nobody was there. I even thought I heard something.

Later I mused, it was probably an animal.

Unknown to me Puar put a tracker on the top of the trailer on the orders of Yamcha and that too without me knowing it.

**P.O.V change to Yamcha's cave sometime before:**

"Damn it I had no idea that a girl was there," Yamcha said hitting his fist on the ground.

"I know how you are weak around the girls, Yamcha-Sama" Puar said consoling him.

"I can't stand this. I get nervous every time I see a girl. It's not that I hate them. I just get panicky…. But I will swear I will get that capsule" then he continued "I can't go against him tonight so we will go tomorrow. Puar put a tracker on them. That way we will know where to find them"

"Hai," said Puar before taking the tracker and going away.

**P.O.V changes**

On that day in the evening after it got dark, we all were in Oolongs' House wagon, although, it looked like a trailer to me.

I saw Bulma berating Oolong once again for hiding the fact that he had a car while he prepared the food, which he did after being threatened by Bulma saying Pill, Pill.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had this mobile home capsule? You are so selfish" She asked once again.

"I already told you I was saving it for a special occasion, Damn it! Why'd those bandits have to show up" He said, getting a little frustrated while taking out a chicken from the oven!

Meanwhile, Goku and I were gulping down a huge amount of food. Maybe in canon, the stock would have been for enough for 2-3 sitting but with 1 more member in form of me, it was depleting very soon. I don't think his stock would even sustain us for another sitting.

'I will have to hunt something if I wanted to eat for the next 2 days. Maybe I will rope Goku into hunting with me' I mused.

Well, I will do it later. It was time to eat after all.

"You both really eat a lot, you know," He said placing a chicken on the table in front of us.

"And you just realized this after spending more than a day with us" I answered after gulping water to swallow the food, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

Knowing that Mai and Shu could come in the night to plant the bomb, I remained vigilant. I could easily sense them if they come in my sensing range. I still don't know whether this is anime, manga, or mixture of both but I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Although if Roshi kept up his promise to not talk about us acquiring the dragon ball from him to pilaf gang, they might not come at all,

I don't think that Yamcha will come at night. He will be busy treating his injuries which he got during our battle. Truthfully I only gave him injuries, because, I didn't want him to see Bulma naked.

'Instead of now, I will see her. While Goku will keep Oolong busy, I will see Bulma naked again.' I mused lecherously. A perverted giggle unexpectedly escaped from my mouth. Thankfully no one was near me so nobody heard it. Well, Goku was near me but I was damn sure he won't get it.

I didn't have any problem with perving on Bulma. My motto was girls above 15-16 were fair deal. Truthfully girls below 16 don't have any curves that could entice me. Bulma was clearly good in the breast department as girls her age don't get that type of size normally.

As if on-time Bulma muttered out loud while taking some of her hair in her hand "I have split ends from walking in all the dust from the desert so Oolong is there a bathroom?"

When Oolong replied in affirmative, Bulma asked Oolong to show her bathroom to which Oolong did it happily. And they both went in that direction.

After a few minutes, my stomach was full and I was done eating. Goku finished at the same time too. I exited the house car, citing the reason for hunting. But before I could exit Oolong stopped me "Don't you think you should stay here. Those bandits could come again" He said

"Don't worry even if they come again, Goku could fight them off easily. That Yamcha guy is strong but not stronger than Goku" I assured him and went away. Just as I exited the bus, I suddenly remembered that Yamcha only got to know about dragon balls when he came in the night. I think I freaked out a little then and there.

'Did I just change the timeline because I didn't want him to get with Bulma' I wondered while freaking out. After a minute of my inner freaking session, I just sighed and hoped that I didn't change the timeline due to my error. It might look small as he didn't do anything much but still, it could create a butterfly effect that could prove catastrophic.

In the end, I decided to perv on Bulma for now and worry about it later. With that, I stealthily went up to the window in the same direction as the bathroom.

Damn, Bulma was seriously hot. I mean hot, hot! As she was only 16 she hadn't grown much hair down there. I always wondered whether she had natural blue hair or she just dyed them blue. Seeing a small and thin blue colored patch above her pussy released all my doubts. My eyes tracked her jiggling tits when she massaged her head with shampoo, humming a song.

I even lost control when she bent down to pick up the shampoo bottle. Seeing her cute butt and round ass just lit a fire in me. Damn just damn. My dick was already hard from seeing her naked

I went back inside when Bulma was done with bathing but not before my physical appendage was down. I certainly heard Goku and Oolong talking about Dragon balls however low their voice must be. But there was no sign of Yamcha anywhere. Unknown to me, Yamcha heard their conversation due to the tracker.

**5 Minutes before in the bus:**

Yamcha and Puar were listening as Goku and Oolong talked.

"By the way are you serious about going to Fry Pan Mountain?" Oolong asked and then continued "It's a really scary place you know," He said before asking another question "What are you going, all the way there for, anyway?"

"There's a dragon ball there," Goku said. I could have stopped him from revealing the secret but I was busy admiring Bulma's butt when she bent over to pick the shampoo bottle.

"Dragon ball. What's that?" Oolong asked feeling curious

"I have one. I will show it to you" and then Goku probably showed him his 4 star Dragon ball.

"So what do these Dragon balls do anyway?" Oolong asked him, inspecting the dragon ball in his hand.

"Well, Bulma said if we gather them all up we get a single wish from the eternal dragon," Goku said and started explaining all about it.

"So if you collect all seven of these Dragon Balls, a dragon comes out and grants you wish?" Oolong half asked and half said when he was done.

"Cool huh!" Goku bragged with his hands at his back of the head.

"Any wish at all?" Oolong asked again.

"Yeah that's what she said" Goku answered naively

"So how many balls do you have right now," Oolong asked.

"Five" was Goku's simple reply

"So the 6th ball is on Frypan Mountain?" Oolong asked. Goku just nodded.

**Somewhere else (2 minutes before): **

"Puar, did you hear that?" Yamcha asked Puar after the conversation was over at their hideout. Puar excitedly nodded and confirmed

"They said that the balls would grant you any wish you want!" Yamcha half said and half asked.

"They did" Puar excitedly confirmed, "What would you wish for Yamcha-Sama?" He asked Yamcha in return.

"Alright then, I'd wish him to make it so that I never lose my cool in front of girls" the bandit replied with an excited grin. Puar face-vaulted at his declaration.

After a moment he sits up and asked hesitantly "Actually Yamcha-Sama, wouldn't it be best to ask for power or money instead?"

Yamcha deflated and sighed. He asked Puar "How many years have you been with me now, Puar?"

"It will be 2 years after next month" Puar simply replied not seeing where this was going.

"You have been with me for 2 years and yet you don't understand me at all" Puar deflated when Yamcha turned his back on him and continued "I have no interest in Power and I can always steal money if I need it. Isn't that right?" He asked Puar in the end.

"Yes but…" Puar tried to say something but Yamcha cut him off "But being panicky around girls is truly pathetic. To put it bluntly, I yearned to be married" He said last part with a blush on his face.

Puar suddenly had an epiphany "So you actually like girls" He muttered out loud and then asked, "But how are we going to get the Dragon balls?" Puar asked.

"Our only choice is to change our Plans," Yamcha said

"Meaning..?" Puar asked not understanding where he was going

"There are 7 Dragon Balls you have to collect. So all we have to do is wait until they've collected all seven and then steal from them" Yamcha said explaining his plan.

"Great Idea, You are so smart Yamcha-Sama" he praised him, and then both started laughing villainously.

**POV changes: Present time**

"What are we going to wish for?" Oolong asked Goku.

"You mean what I am going to wish for" Bulma corrected him as she came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and body "It doesn't matter what I am going to wish for. You don't need to know that"

"It is a stupid wish anyway," I said entering from the corner as Bulma was done giving the free show.

"Did you find anything?" Goku asked seeing me. I just negatively replied with my head. In the meanwhile, Bulma started looking for a dress probably from what I could remember of the plot. I listened with my one ear distractedly as my eyes just followed Bulma. She looked far sexier in that wet towel than she did naked. There were some things better left for imagination. Her upper shoulders and long legs were open to see. Damn those creamy long legs. I was literally fighting a boner there.

"Anyway that's not really my kind of thing," Oolong said "The only thing I am interested in is, Women. Nothing else" He said or more like bragged. Well, I can't fault him for that as I myself, like women very much.

"Then why not have the Dragon give you some women?" Goku asked him. I facepalmed myself at his question. Really, now he is giving him ideas.

Oolong sat there wide-eyed with his mouth open "Hey it's not a bad idea. Good thinking" He said and then he got a perverted smile which I could recognize a mile away. Although he muttered out loud softly, I was still able to hear him saying "Maybe I will ask for the cutest girl in the world" "Wait. Maybe I should ask for some warm panties" He kept muttering while daydreaming about his wishes.

"Why do you like girls so much," Goku asked feeling curious.

Oolong just smirked at his direction, his arms behind his head, and said "Little kid". I know he was insulting Goku but I couldn't do anything about it as he was true. Goku may be 13-year-old but he is still a kid.

Goku suddenly got close to him and said "Do you know the girls don't have a pee-pee or balls?! They also…." Before he could finish that sentence Bulma bonked his head.

"What stupidity are you sprouting now?" Bulma asked with her hands on the waist. Still, she looked damn sexy in that towel. Goku just muttered slowly while rubbing his head. Still, I was able to hear him saying "Was not having a pee-pee or balls supposed to be secret?"

I sighed and answered it in affirmation. In meanwhile, Bulma asked Oolong who was walking to the refrigerator "Say, Oolong. Do you have any pajamas?"

He looked at her and answered "Only mine…."

"But those would be too small for me to fit into" Bulma retorted

Oolong narrowed his eyes "Then sleep Naked" was Oolong's cutting reply. Bulma huffed and said "Ugh Alright. Fine"

Meanwhile, Oolong took out 3 glass of juice "Now that you are out of the bath, how about some cold juice?" He said.

'So it was already time' I mused

"Ah! So you could be nice sometimes for a pervert" Bulma said seemingly surprised while folding her arms under her chest. The towel was just too thick otherwise her boobs would have been more pronounced.

"I could have done without the pervert remark" Oolong muttered while handing Bulma the glass of juice

Goku being totally ignorant asked what juice is. Cold juice in the desert sounded quite good but I knew he added sleeping drugs in the drink. I took a sip to taste it.

''Bleghh…. too damn sweet'' Goku said the same thing mirroring my thoughts. Meanwhile, Bulma just gulps it down in a single motion. Oolong's perverted and somewhat malicious smirk was a sight to see.

Oolong urged Goku to finish the juice "The more you drink, the stronger you will get" He said fooling Goku. My gullible brother easily trusted him and finished the drink. While they were busy I poured my juice in another glass and hid it just as proof if Bulma later wants to analyze it.

'What a perfectly waste of good juice' I thought as I abhorred wasting food away.

Goku being a good kid asked him about his drink. To which Oolong just smirked and said he drank it already. Anyone could have told that it was a lie. The pig's smirk gave him away. Unfortunately neither Bulma nor Goku was that coherent and perceptive.

Seconds later Bulma and Goku were both yawning. Just for the act, I yawned too.

"I think I'll sleep now. Where's the bed?" Bulma asked with another yawn.

"Up those stairs," said Oolong. The excitement in his voice was damn unmistakable.

"You three are sleeping down here okay? And oolong, if you try anything weird while I am sleeping, I'll say pill, pill again and give you diarrhea. Got it?" She said while climbing up the stairs. Oolong just nodded lazily already planning to feel her up.

"She's got a hot body but a terrible personality," He said sitting beside Goku. I could have agreed with him if I didn't hate him. Meanwhile, Goku also started dozing off while sitting in the same position. I too lay down next to him closing my eyes pretending to be asleep.

Seeing us sleeping Oolong must have thought his plan worked as he started talking out loud "Fufufu…. Looks like the sleeping powder I put in that juice really worked….Hehehe… that woman, my hands are going to be all over her" He said. With that, he started climbing up.

I too stood up and went behind him. I silently crept up on Oolong just as he was going to pull off the sheet, and screamed at him. He screamed and jumped up, then turned around and looked back at me. I was sure his heart skipped 2-3 beats judging by how scared he looked. Bulma under the effects of sleeping drugs just slept there through the noise.

I just smirked and chopped on his neck, making him unconscious before he could sprout any excuses. I tied him then and there. Presenting him to Bulma will definitely gain me a favor. If you guys haven't deduced I should say it. I am greedy and pervert. These 2 things are that I could easily admit. I was a little bit stingy too.

No stingy is a negative word. You can consider me a hoarder. I wasn't in a previous life but living in the wilderness for the last decade has made me more appreciative of some normal stuff that a city boy would certainly miss. I wouldn't throw away any stuff that had any potential value.

I looked in the Bulma's direction to find 2 mounds sticking out. The curves were more pronounced due to the thin sheet. I stood there debating to whether to do or not to do that.

I would be lying if I wasn't tempted. She was just lying there waiting for me to grope. I even walked to her bed. In fact, I was just a second away from pulling the sheet while my hands were just some inches away from her boobs. Oh, I was so tempted but I shook my head and stayed my hands.

Not wanting to give in to my urges I went down, taking the tied pig with me.

I didn't get any sleep for some time so I just drank half the juice to get me some sleep. Still by the time sleep came around I was feeling little less horny.

…**.**

**And done. 11.4k+ words; so how do you like my new chapter? Comment if you have any good advice. **

**DAY 5:**

**1:30 pm:** Started the journey to Fry Pan Mountain

**1:40 pm: **Changed the vehicle to the Motorboat

**6 pm: **Stopped for the night and dinner

**8 pm: **Went to sleep after eating Pterodactyl

**Total distance covered 210 Kilometer (80 to Aru village and 130 Km to Fry Pan Mountain)**

**DAY 6:**

**6 am: **Goku and I woke up

**6:30 am:** Started the spar after doing morning rituals.

**7 am: **We disengaged from the spar. I woke up Bulma and Oolong. We both started swimming to catch some fish.

**7:40 am: **We ate the fish after catching and roasting them.

**8 am: **Started the journey

**10:20 am: **Oolong tried to run away

**10:40 am: **Oolong again tried to run away when we landed as the fuel of the motorboat ran out

**1:30 pm: **We stopped for Lunch

**2:30 pm: **Started the journey again

**4:30 pm: **Yamcha came into the picture

**4:50 pm: **We got into the House wagon and drove it away

**6 pm: **We stopped for the night and Dinner.

**7 pm: **Bulma and Goku went to sleep

**7:10 pm: **I went to sleep after making Oolong unconscious.

**Total distance covered 130 Km (65 Km from Boat, 20 Km by walking and 45 Kilometer by Bus)**

**..**

**Power levels:**

**Bulma, Oolong, Puar:** 04

**Goku:** 43; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (430); **Hungry Goku:** 39 and gradually decreasing

**Baali:** 49+; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (495+); **Hungry Baali:** 45 and gradually decreasing

**Yamcha:** 34 **Wolf Fang Fist: **39 (15% increase)


	6. Canon is fucked

**Hey Guys, I am back and chapter 5 is here. I was going to update the HOTD story but decided to update this first.**

**This story already surpassed my expectations after getting 560+ and 690+ favorites and followers. As promised this chapter will be quite a bit different from the canon, more so than the last chapter.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. **

**Also from now on, I will reply to the reviews through PM as it is more efficient and by doing that, I save space for the story. Moreover, I am not sure if people even read those.**

**I hope you like this chapter too. **

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High school of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball but I do own my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**P.O.V changes**

**…**

**Chapter 5**

**Canon is fucked**

The morning dawned bright and clear. I woke up when the rays of the sun fell on me. I stretched for a bit working on the kinks and knots. I tried to wake Goku but he wouldn't budge. It looked like that Oolong's sleeping powder really did a work on him. In the end, I admitted defeat and let him sleep some more.

After I freshened up, I started my katas. But I quickly got bored after doing them. I really wanted to spar with Goku so this time I dropped a jug full of water on him. Thankfully he woke up.

He didn't splutter as I expected. He simply woke up and sat. It was all very anti-climatic, Great way to ruin my fun.

"Morning," He said with a yawn. I greeted him back. I was just going up to wake Bulma when I remembered that she is naked there. Knowing she will be angry if I went into her room, I backed off from the stairs and waited for her to wake up.

In the meanwhile, Goku also came and noticed Oolong being tied up and asked the obvious question.

"Baali, why is Oolong tied up?" He asked me.

"Just wait, Goku. I will tell you later. In the meantime don't untie him, even if he asks, Okay?" I said not wanting to explain why it was wrong of Oolong to drug us in order to feel up Bulma. He can know when I explain that to Bulma. Goku went in the direction of the bathroom while I just stood there, mulling on what to do. Try as I might, I couldn't think of anything so I meditated while waiting for Goku to finish up.

Feeling cooped up I once again went outside to train. Suddenly getting an idea, I reviewed the fighting with Yamcha in my mind. Once I was sure that I could do it, I got into the stance.

I then tried my hands at wolf fang fist.

After a little bit of experimentation, I understood its workings. Basically the Wolf Fang Fist is a unique attack in that no energy is directly expelled from the user; rather KI energy empowers the strikes with incredible force, usually through the focus of a totem animal (the wolf for him). The technique is a flurry of punches and kicks that seem much more effective and powerful than one's standard physical strikes, oftentimes seen trailed by a red aura or the crimson wolf itself.

When I tried it, I could do it but something was off. I could tell it would work for me but I wasn't fully comfortable using it. But that doesn't mean I won't use it. I sure will but I will also eliminate whatever it is that is bugging me. Still, it was quite enough for today. With that, I went back inside.

Bulma came down pretty soon after Goku came back. The sheet was draped on her body "Uhnnhn, my head really hurts" She said coming down the stairs. She was covered in a white sheet that she used during the night.

"And why wouldn't it?" I said still feeling a little ashamed seeing her, due to the last night incident when I almost groped her while she was asleep. Still, I pushed my guilty feelings back for now. It was time for fireworks after all.

I dropped the bomb.

"Oolong here mixed some sleeping powder in our juice," I said pointing out the tied pig. "I felt some doubts when he gave those drinks last night. So I just pretended to drink although I drank half of it before that. It became obvious that he mixed something in those drinks as you both started getting sleepy. I also pretended to be asleep"

Bulma just stood there getting a little angry. I guess she knows where this is going. I continued after a pause "Seeing us sleeping Oolong must have thought his plan worked as he started talking out loud.

"He said "_Fufufu…. Looks like the sleeping powder I put in that juice really worked….Hehehe… that woman, my hands are going to be all over her_" I told them mimicking his voice for extra dramatic effect. "And when he started climbing up the stairs, I knew he going to do what he said. In the time I got there, he was in the process of trying to feel you. He was actually going to lift your sheet so I just chopped on his neck, making him unconscious. I also tied him for good measure so that he doesn't do something if he wakes up in the night"

By the time I was done recounting Oolong had woken up. He was trying to deny it saying I was just pranking them and we should untie him. Bulma didn't believe him for a second but still to prove that I was saying the truth, I took out the glass of juice.

"This is the glass of juice, he gave us earlier. I drank half of it before I became doubtful. I saved it up just on a gut feeling that I may need it. You can see it by yourself" I said giving it to Bulma. Bulma took it without any word but I could see she was quite angry. Meanwhile, Oolong had gone silent when his lies got unfold.

After securing it she looked at me and said sincerely "Thank you Baali"

I was really surprised to hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You now owe me 2 big, 2 normal and 1 small favor" I half said half-joked. She nodded with a word. I was really surprised by that. I thought she would haggle again. But again she really surprised me.

'Maybe she is just really grateful' I mused.

Suddenly we heard rustling. We both turned to Oolong who was trying to escape by crawling away. Once he felt some eyes boring on his back, he turned to look at us. He was wide-eyed, trembling after seeing us both looking in anger in his direction, although, I was faking my anger.

…Then he promptly passed out.

'That was so anticlimactic' were my thoughts as I sweatdropped.

Just to be sure that he was really unconscious and not faking it, I kicked him lightly. Unfortunately, the bastard remained asleep.

"(Sigh) Well, that clears up. He isn't faking it. Now, what should we do with him?" I asked turning towards Bulma. She put her hand on the chin while her other hand remained with the sheet to cover her modesty. If I actually looked hard enough I could see her nipples poking from the sheet. I don't why they were hard as rocks but I'd bet it was because of the cold.

"Hmm…. let him be for now. We will decide his punishment later" She finally said and went in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hey Baali, are we not suppose to touch the girls?" Goku finally asked when she was gone. I totally forgot that he was even there.

'Uh oh!' were my thoughts.

Not wanting to give him the talk of Bird and bees; and also not wanting to give the wrong impression, I told him "There are some places where boys and girls shouldn't touch each other without asking permission. Boys shouldn't touch the girls' chest, butt, and crotch while girls shouldn't touch boys' butt and crotch" I awkwardly said. It was my first time giving anyone a talk even though it wasn't a full 'Talk'.

"So how will we find if they are male or female," Goku asked. I sweatdropped at his question

God, I didn't want to give him the talk. Still, I cleared his doubts after a few minutes of indecision. After all, he could get in some trouble, if I don't clear it up "You can tell by looking at them. Women usually have a butt like a chest, up there, but sometimes, men also have it so you have to tell by their voice. Females usually have a high pitch voice, while the males' voice is like Grandpa's. Also, men who have a butt up there, are quite fat" I finally said talking in his language.

"I see I see," Goku said nodding his head.

"Maybe you should head out in the meantime. See if you can find something" I finally told him just to get him away. I didn't want to answer any more questions. He just nodded and exited the trailer with the power pole at his back. Thinking for a bit I suggested to him, to take the Nimbus cloud with him. It would be fast that way.

I finally sighed in relief when he went away.

'I just hope he just brings something otherwise we will have to remain hungry, seeing the food stocked in the fridge was depleted' I thought. It would be barely enough for 1 more time for all of us.

As I was getting bored, I did some exercise to get my blood running. Just as I was finished with 20 sets of 500 pushups, squats, etc, Bulma came outside still draped in her sheets.

I asked, "Bulma don't you have some clothes to wear?"

She gave a stink eye to the unconscious form of Oolong on hearing my question and said "I asked him to wash my clothes last night so you can see that didn't happen" Ah! Now I remember. In the canon, she had to wear that sexy Rabbit dress. Now that I remember it, I also wanted to see her in that dress.

"Maybe you should check upstairs. You could find something" I said already dreaming about her tight ass in that dress.

"That's a good idea Baali. I will go do that" She said getting happy. And with that, she went upstairs.

Just then Goku came in with…a snake and a scorpion. They weren't much big. I would say double the normal size. Still, they would be very helpful. Feeling a little hungry I started preparing them on the stove. I also raided the fridge. By the end I was done, there wasn't any food left in it. Oolong also woke up but remained quiet. I let him be. I wasn't that heartless that I would mock him. Moreover, he was still a kid after all.

Bulma came down in her sexy Bunny outfit just as I was finished cooking the food. The show truly didn't do justice to her dress. She looked damn sexy although judging by her expression, she wasn't happy about the dress

I whistled "Damn you look great" I complimented her and she did look great. Fishnet leggings and black one-piece really brought out her bubble butt and generous breasts. The rabbit ear headband only added some cuteness. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Oolong had a wide-eyed expression.

"Great? Great?! I will be seen as the biggest idiot in the world if I go out dressed like this" She said. Although I heard her, I was busy ogling her chest. I was in my own dreamland.

'Those boobs looked like they would pop out of her dress just by a little push' I mused. My hand really itched to do unspeakable things to them.

Bulma became angry at this when she saw me continuously looking at her breasts and predictably tried to swat me. But at the last second my danger sense alerted me so I instinctively dodged and moved aside. Bulma in her anger tried to swat me in full force.

The result – she was failing forwards. I being a gentleman stopped her falling. It was an instinctive reaction. She literally fell on my hands. Her breast squished on my hands when she fell. Thankfully she was not so observant otherwise I have no doubt I would have been sporting some bumps on my head (or maybe she did notice but played it cool).

Moreover, with some quick thinking, I distracted her by asking for breakfast so that even if she knew, she would forget it. Goku had already started on the breakfast. That kid really works fast when it concerns food, not that I was in any position to say anything.

We silently ate breakfast and by the time we were done, no food was left. Neither Bulma nor Goku had noticed that Oolong had woken up. He continued to look at us while we were eating food. On one hand, I pitied the fool; on the other hand, I really disliked him. I don't know why but he just rubbed me the wrong way. I was also surprised that he didn't even ask for any food. I was sure he would ask for it but he didn't.

'Maybe he understands the gravity of the problem he is under' I thought.

In the end, my pity for him won over the dislike I had for him. Seeing his pitiful state, I decided it was enough punishment. So I saved a plate of food for him. I wasn't that cruel that I would starve a kid. He was a kid. He himself told us that he was 9 years old. I don't even know he became pervert at that age. Maybe his species just mature at a faster rate.

Seeing as we were done eating I broached the topic "So what are we gonna do about Oolong?" I asked. Hearing my question, Oolong stiffened up, while Bulma and Goku turned to look at him. On seeing them looking at him, Oolong tried to smile but it came out a grimace. Bulma predictably got angry while Goku just sat there confused.

"I propose we leave him in the desert without any clothes other than his underwear as I don't want to see Oolong naked," I said just to save him from Bulma's wrath who looked ready to beat him up.

"Or we could just eat him up. He would be enough for a snack for me and Goku just fine" I said looking at Oolong in a hungry gaze. Oolong started squirming and trying to escape on hearing my first suggestion. His struggling increased when he saw Goku looking at him with drool leaking out of his mouth.

Of course, I wasn't going to eat him. I only eat the humanoid animals that are murderers and just evil like that Bear Thief. Oolong was still a kid in my eyes. This was just as some fun and to make him realize that what he did and what he was going to do was shameful and wrong.

I hypocritically forgot about my own lapse in control and how I blackmailed Bulma to give me a show. I still think that that Juice inhibited my control. Still, Bulma had a malicious smile on her face on hearing my suggestions. She put her hand on chin in a thinking position.

Oolong's struggle increased tenfold when he saw Bulma considering the suggestions. I let him stew on it just for my sick amusement. What can I say? I got a kick out of it.

'Does this mean I am a bit sadist?' I wondered

'Probably' I mused and shrugged.

But before Bulma could agree to that, I put forward a more humane suggestion "Or we could make him do all the chores of yours. That way he will be of some use to us"

"Hmm, you are right. We will make him do all our chores" She said after a few moments of thinking and then turned to Goku "Goku why don't you free him?"

Oolong apologized for his conduct after getting free. Bulma milked it all of its worth. She ordered him to wash her clothes and when he was done; he had to come and ask for other work. I was confused about what other work would she order him to do as there was not much that could be done. I was also feeling a little pity for the pig but he clearly brought this on himself.

'Could this be considered child labor' I wondered. In the end, it didn't matter as there was no law like child labor in this world.

With that, we started our journey. Now I could have driven the trailer but then Bulma would have become bored and bored Bulma was not what I wanted. So I asked her to drive the bus at full speed so that we could cover the time we wasted the last day. I even lied that I didn't know how to drive a trailer. In the end, she didn't have any other choice as Oolong was washing her clothes.

I also asked Goku to fly on his cloud as a lookout for more bandits and any food he could bring. Thankfully, neither team Pilaf nor Yamcha came up to disturb our journey. Initially, I was on alert for anything but there was no sign of any of them for hours so I admitted defeat and got relax.

I didn't know but Yamcha was trailing us and even listening to us due to the tracker.

I couldn't hope to run against a trailer on an even ground. If it was a mountain terrain I could have easily matched it but it was plain terrain so I remained inside. But it didn't mean I did nothing. Pushups, crunches, and other exercises were all good. And doing on a running trailer helped me in my ability to maintain balance.

I even meditated a little too which really helped me a lot. This last week has been quite hectic in my opinion. This doesn't mean that I didn't like it. I loved it. But I like some peace and quiet from time to time. After completing 20 sets of 500 each, I stopped.

Musing about last week, I was flabbergasted. I actually ran for more than 1300 Kilometer in the last week and that didn't even count the 150 Kilometers that I swam. I didn't have any rest for the last week so this was a good time as any. I could do only so many exercises before getting bored. In running – all my focus is usually on keeping up but now I was getting bored.

Oolong came out of the bathroom by the noon and took over the driving from Bulma on her orders. He quietly started driving while Bulma started to do her precious makeup. I don't know where did she even find the makeup tools?

'Probably on the same place where she found that bunny costume' I mused

Feeling pity for the fool, I gave him the breakfast that I saved. Oolong looked quite tired so I drove for some time while he finished his food. Thankfully Bulma was busy doing her makeup so she didn't notice the switch. I could see his reluctance to thank me when he was done. As I was the reason he was in this situation in the first place. I shrugged. In the end, his opinion didn't matter.

I was more worried about canon. I was sure that Yamcha wasn't going to come now. It was half-past noon after all. So, I started to think about how to bring him in the fold. In the end, I decided to challenge him for the 21st Martial arts Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament. That way, I could befriend him then after defeating him. It was the only plan that didn't sound insane to me.

By the evening came around, we were still out of the food and also in the desert. The gas was also getting real low. As I didn't do much stressful work, I wasn't that hungry during lunch. But the evening was altogether another matter. We all were feeling hungry by the time the evening came around.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion from Goku which shook me of my thoughts about Yamcha. I lowered the window and asked him "What happened?"

Goku came to my side in an instant. Sitting on his cloud he said pointing towards a direction "I saw some animals there"

After relaying Oolong to stop the bus and informing Bulma, I went with him. I didn't want to leave Bulma behind as Team Pilaf could come anytime but in the end, it wasn't like it would be a problem. Yamcha wouldn't come near her even in his dreams. Leaving Oolong in the company of Bulma was also not good. But again I couldn't do anything about it.

**P.O.V change **

"Yamcha-Sama, they stopped," Puar told Yamcha while waking him up

"Huh! Why would they?" Yamcha asked out loud.

"They talked about hunting some animals," Puar said and they both realized something with a little bit of fear.

"Doesn't this area is hunting ground of a group of Komodo Dragons?" Yamcha asked Puar

"Then maybe we should give up and go home" Puar suggested

"No, wait. This might turn into something interesting" Yamcha smirked malevolently.

"How so?" Puar asked with a confused tone

"We may get to see that arrogant boy getting his head handed to him by the Komodo Dragons; maybe his brother too. After they are both beaten up, I'll use my wolf fang fist to finish them up and get revenge for breaking my front tooth."

They didn't know but they would only find defeat at that turn.

**P.O.V change**

Reaching there I found….a group of freaking Komodo Dragons or was it Chuckwalla? I don't know. I was never much of animal Wikipedia in my last life. They were the size of a small to large horse although their length was double of their height.

'This world' animals are really different' I thought.

Still, for me, they were just-food.

They were trying to eat…..a group of Buffaloes. Now I wasn't much fan of animals but herbivores were, a step above carnivores in my opinion. I ordered Goku to kill every Reptile. We descended on them hard and fast. Just in 3 minutes, we killed at least a dozen Dinosaurs like creatures.

When I was storing them in my warehouse capsule I counted 9 reptiles. The other 2 reptiles were stored in the Refrigerator. It would be enough for all 4 of us provided Bulma and Oolong to eat them without any fuss. I let the buffaloes be. Those poor things were scared to death already.

We traveled for 1 more hour before the Gas got over. The sun was beginning to set so we stopped for the night. Bulma and Oolong were very happy when they got to know that we hunted some animals. I forbade Goku from revealing what type of animals. Truthfully, I only did that so I could see their reaction when they see for themselves.

They didn't disappoint me. When I opened the refrigerator, both of their faces became ashen white, and with a scream, both backed away. I and Goku couldn't stop laughing for some time.

I quickly started skinning them while Goku helped me in skinning the second one. We didn't need any tools to skin them. Our hands were more than enough although their skin was really tough and fat compared to Bear Thief and Wolves. It would also fetch quite more than them by my estimation.

As Bulma wasn't doing anything so I asked her to work on my refrigerator. She was just sitting there idly. I asked her to add Oolong's Fridge in my refrigerator capsule to make it bigger. She reluctantly started working on it after asking the toolbox from Oolong. When they went inside, I quickly started a fire by KI blast when Goku wasn't looking. Truthfully I really liked using my KI. It was after all a superpower. This way, I also started early, on controlling that part of me.

Once they were cooked, both Goku and I started gulping them down. My spices were all over this morning. Thankfully Oolong had some but they would only be for 2 more meals. If I ration them, I could stretch them for the next day though.

Predictably both Bulma and Oolong refused to eat even when I insisted. Seeing as they weren't going to eat, I reluctantly decided to 'advise' Bulma to check the motorboat to see if she lost the capsule box in it. What can I say? She was growing on me. Moreover, I didn't want her to starve.

"Bulma, why don't you check that Motorboat capsule? Maybe the box of capsules fell in there" I said. I did it reluctantly as I had a plan to carry Bulma for the rest of the ride on my back. I was going to charge her a favor and even feel her breasts on my back in return. But seeing as they would lose their strength if they don't eat, I decided against doing it.

Bulma instantly took out the motorboat capsule and de capsuled it. Seeing her capsule box lying there, she really became happy. She immediately took out the fridge capsule and de capsuled it. And then she started wolfing down the food. Initially, Bulma refused to give Oolong any food from her rations but she changed her mind after seeing his sad face. That pig is really good at getting pity – I had to give him at least that.

Seeing as her food was over in the 2nd capsule, I asked her to add that too in my Refrigerator capsule. She happily agreed. Her mood was quite jovial so I decided to cash some of the favors. I had 2 big, 2 normal and 1 small favor in total. I already decided what I wanted so I relayed her about it.

"Okay I want 2 houses like your capsule house – I for me and 1 for Goku once he could take care of it properly. They can be small too just enough for a single person" I told her.

She mulled about my request but easily agreed. "I could do that but that will have to wait as only some towns have this type of capsules," she said.

I nodded and we agreed on the payment being 1 big favor. The trick here was to request the things one by one. If I had asked more, she would have bargained.

Now that she had her home capsule she decided to sleep there while Goku, Oolong, and I decided to sleep in the trailer. With that, we went our separate ways.

**P.O.V CHANGE**

Elsewhere the team Pilaf just got back to their castle after getting beaten up by Master Roshi, and losing their airplane after it drowned. They quickly went to the room displaying dragon radar.

When they saw their dragon ball radar, showing 5 dragon ball at one place, not very far from 6th and last dragon ball, they were surprised.

Pilaf in a moment of genius thought about just waiting and stealing the dragon balls as the group collecting them will come to them seeing they had the last dragon ball.

**P.O.V CHANGE**

The next day I again woke up first. I woke Goku but let Oolong sleep. He looked quite tired last night from all the work he did the day before. So the least I could do for him was to let him sleep for another hour. After all, it was due to me that he got in trouble although he started it.

After completing our morning rituals, we sparred for half an hour. After that, I took out 2 komodo dragons from my warehouse and started preparing them. Once Goku had skinned his Komodo dragon, I ordered him to wake Oolong. Once he went inside, I started the fire with the KI blast and put them on it.

When Goku came back, I ordered him to collect as much firewood as he could. I didn't have any more firewood in my warehouse. He happily went away while I went to wake Bulma. After doing that I also went to collect firewood.

By the time our food was cooked, we had collected enough firewood for another week. Bulma and Oolong also came out. Thankfully Bulma gave Oolong some food to eat. Once we were done, I got a wonderful surprise from Bulma.

She finished my request last night. Apparently riding bike tire her hands that's why it took her 2 nights instead of one on simple modification. But she was quite fresh last night. She worked on that project quite sometime before going to sleep. Well, at least that's what she told me.

The end result was that my white-colored fridge was the size of a big house. It was a rectangular cube in shape. Its length was 20 meters, height 5 meters, and width 20 meters. It was more like a house.

When I asked about its gigantic size, Bulma replied that it was actually made from her destroyed car parts. It had a gate of the normal size of 2 meters. But it could be opened from the backside by a button if the animal was too big just according to my wish.

Oolong's face was priceless when she said that. He was really horrified that such sizes of creatures even existed on land.

Though Bulma raised her price when it was finished, the refrigerator capsule cost me a big favor. I wasn't going to allow that but Bulma was stubborn so I asked her to build one more refrigerator of this size – for Goku. We agreed on 1 big favor and a normal favor for their payment. That left me with nothing but 2 normal and a small favor.

She promised to give all by the end of the journey or when some town came up with the Hoi-Poi capsule store. I wasn't worried. If I played my cards right, I could get some more favors out of her.

For now, I had 1 big ass refrigerator and 1 warehouse capsules with me while 2 house capsules and 1 big ass refrigerator coming up.

While I was transporting 7 remaining 'food' to the refrigerator, she took out her gasoline capsule and filled the trailer. Goku asked why she didn't use Bike. She replied that the trailer was more comfortable and only a little bit slower than the bike. And with that, we resumed our journey.

Naturally, Oolong was ordered to drive which he did reluctantly. He was getting bolder little by little and Bulma also seemed to have forgotten his antics of the night before yesterday.

Only after an hour desert started to break up and some greenery started to come. And not long after that, the mountain terrain. Though it wasn't bad like Aru village, it was still a problem.

By Bulma's estimation, we would reach Fry Pan Mountain by the evening or tomorrow morning if we continue at the same speed. I remembered that it took 3 days for them to reach there in canon. So, I was damn sure we would reach there by tomorrow morning. Still, I couldn't be too sure of the canon now.

I was already excited about the prospect of fighting Ox King. Truthfully I really wanted to fight Ox-King so I preserved my energy. It won't be an easy fight after all. He trained with Grandpa and his size was nothing to be scoffed at. His strength alone would be a bitch to handle.

Goku meanwhile traveled on his cloud. Bulma's clothes were getting dry so she was still in her Rabbit costume.

Unaware that Yamcha was on our trail we headed towards Frypan Mountain.

We didn't make any stops. I wasn't hungry as I didn't do any strenuous activity. All I did was meditation to center myself for the upcoming fight. I also switched with Oolong so that he could take a break. Bulma refused to do it so I was only the other option. Still, Bulma didn't notice the switch. All she did was lay there and read magazines although I switched with him again when he started 'suggesting' us that going there was foolish.

Despite that, we didn't reach there in the evening. By Bulma's estimation, we were only 40 Kilometer away from our destination when the sun, set. Despite the sun was set we continued. But when we escaped the accident by colliding with a big boulder from a hair's length, we stopped. It was only due to my ability to see in the dark that we escaped that.

We were only 10 Kilometer away from our destination according to Bulma's Dragon radar although I didn't feel any extra heat like our heroes started feeling in the canon. On the contrary, we started feeling cold.

I was really confused by this. According to the canon, we should have started feeling heat some time ago. I couldn't even see scorching flames of Frypan Mountain in this night.

We actually couldn't see more than a meter ahead. Well that's what Bulma told us but both Goku and I could easily see further ahead, though, I forbade Goku from ever revealing that to anyone. I wanted some things to remain secret after all.

As we hadn't eaten lunch, we were all starving. I quickly made dinner by taking out 2 Komodo dragons for me and Goku while Oolong cooked for him and Bulma on Bulma's orders. The kid looked quite tired from all the driving he did today. This time though Bulma didn't make a sound when Oolong helped himself. I knew then and there that Bulma was starting to forgive him or that incident was getting duller in her mind.

"Oolong you know quite a bit about this place. Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us about it?" I demanded.

"Err… It was a nice place called chilly mountain but ten years ago, a fire spirit came down from the sky and set it on fire, which caused the climate to change" He replied.

"But shouldn't we already feel its heat. Like you said there is a fire of the size of mountain roaring out there. It should be visible from here. In fact, we should probably have felt its heat too. Whereas it is normal cold" I countered.

Although I countered, I was in doubt myself. I know according to canon, we should at least see some type of glow in this dark night.

"Maybe we will need to get close to feel its heat" Bulma answered mirroring my thoughts.

Once we finished eating Oolong started again "You know we should really go back. Gyumao doesn't take it easy when people come here" His voice was all mysterious probably trying to scare us. Bulma looked scared but put on a brave front.

She bopped him on the head "Quit yapping your mouth" She said while Oolong just held his head in pain.

Still, she was mulling about something "Lately you have been doing nothing but ranting about this Ox-King. Is he really that big of a deal?" She finally asked.

"You have honestly never heard of him?" Oolong asked in return quickly forgetting the pain. He looked genuinely shocked that we haven't heard of him. I let him make assumptions. This way he will give some information. I still wasn't certain that this was the same canon universe and any changes I could find were good before that change is thrown in front of me.

On seeing Bulma and us shaking her head, he elaborated "He is really horrible and people even refer to him as the Demon Emperor. Everyone who gets near the mountain gets killed". He tried to scare us but I was only amused seeing as he was quite low on the pecking order in this world.

"But why does Ox-King kills them?" Bulma asked in return.

"There is a castle on top of Fire Mountain. Inside is the treasure that he stole from all over the place. So lots of people are always coming to get it….But with him guarding the place nobody gets in…."

"Maybe the sixth ball will be in that castle" Bulma muttered out loud dreamily.

Oolong face-vaulted at her reply "Did you even hear what I said?" He screamed at her.

"So this Ox-King, does he live in the castle?" Goku asked curiously.

Oolong turned to look at him and answered "No, he stays at the base of the mountain, protecting his castle. The Mountain erupted in the flames when he was out on a picnic with his kid" he paused for a bit and continued "The fire is really huge so he can't return to his castle"

"You sure do know a lot about him," I said

"Of course I do. He is even in school textbooks, you know" Oolong said "Now that you know let's get the heck out of here while we still can"

"Don't be stupid. We came all this way. We can't just run away" Bulma screamed at him.

"Do you really want to die? No matter how strong Baali and Goku are, they are no match for Ox-King" He said in a low voice.

I scoffed at his answer even though I knew it to be true. Still, I was proud of my ability to hold him off. Moreover, I knew if I continued on the same path, I will be stronger than him in less than a year.

"He is that strong? I wish I could meet him" Goku said excitedly while I nodded. At these moments Goku's Saiyan blood shows the same as me.

"Yeah! Me too. Dips on fighting him first" I excitedly said.

"No fair" Goku pouted

"I said it first so I get to fight him. Maybe he will defeat me then you can fight him" I said giving him an olive branch in the last. Goku happily nodded at that.

"Count me out. It was nice knowing you" Oolong said and started to walk back. Just then he transformed into a rocket and flew away.

"That damn bastard ran away again" I hissed.

"Stop right there Oolong" Bulma screamed but Oolong refused to stop. We could easily see him due to flashlight in front of him.

"Okay, then, pill, pill, pill, pill," Bulma screamed.

Hearing it Oolong instantly stopped and transformed before running towards a bush to relieve himself. I pitied the bastard. He just ate his food.

"Alright, I will go with you. Just stop saying that" Oolong screamed back.

After that, it was back to normal. Or as normal it gets.

I lamented on wasting a day. I could have used today, for exercising. Then again resting for a day was quite good after running for 5 days straight.

After diner, we all went to sleep. I wasn't tired so I asked Goku for a spar which he happily accepted. We sparred for an hour. Bulma also came out and started working on the next big refrigerator. After that we were spent, Goku more so than me. When we went in, to sleep, Bulma was still working on the project. So, I decided to help her. With my physical prowess, she was able to build half of the refrigerator in about a tenth of the time which she would have taken. We could have finished the work but the metal to build it, ran out.

…**..**

'Ok it is final – I really changed the timeline' I thought as I walk through the town full of bustling people while cursing myself. There was no fire, nothing although according to Chichi who was walking beside me – there was once a fire. Apparently her father's friend extinguished the fire. I didn't have to be a genius to know who she was talking about.

There was only 1 friend of Ox-king who could have done that – 'Grandpa Gohan'.

It fit perfectly with my memories. He went away for a week about 4 years ago. For some reason, he didn't want to take us with him. I suspected his reasons though. That week, the full moon was coming. I suspected he thought we would lose control in Oozaru form if by chance we looked at the full moon. I couldn't tell him that we won't be able to change without our tails as it would have made him suspicious and I didn't want any questions to answer.

He told us he was going for an errand but I also suspected he was going for 20th Tenkaichi Budokai as it happened around the same time. In the hindsight, he could have made a little detour to meet his old buddy. And when he learned of his plight, he probably helped him. Though where did he spend that money was still up to debate.

Anyway, let's go 10 minutes before where this all started and I met Chichi for the first time.

I followed my routine of waking up and sparring today although both Oolong and Bulma woke up before our spar was complete. I didn't have to coax Bulma to continue the journey. We resumed our journey just then. Bulma even forbade us from cooking breakfast. She really wanted to find that Dragon ball as fast as she could.

**P.O.V change **

"Yamcha-Sama they are on the move again" Puar excitedly told Yamcha while waking him up.

"They really seem to intent on going to Frypan mountain. It would seem that the sixth Dragon Ball is in Ox king's Castle" Yamcha muttered out loud.

"Then isn't it hopeless?" Puar asked with a little bit of fear.

"Yeah with that Demon king guarding it and all" Yamcha replied with some thinking before going again "The double punch of Ox king and fire is too much to handle"

"Then maybe we should give up and go home?" Puar suggested for the nth time.

"No, wait. This might turn into something interesting" Yamcha smirked malevolently.

"How so?" Puar asked with a confused tone.

"We may get to see that arrogant boy getting his head handed to him by Gyumao; maybe his brother too. After they are both beaten up, I'll use my wolf fang fist to finish them up and get revenge for breaking my front tooth. I just hope that they make Ox-King some work. Maybe I'll even finish him too"

**P.O.V change**

The whole time Bulma was taking a dig at poor Oolong that there was nothing such as Gyumao or Fire Mountain.

Meanwhile, I was busy preparing for the fight. I was hoping to prolong the fight with him unlike the canon and only stop once I was on the verge of defeat. I wanted to see if I really get Zenkai or not.

That's why I also asked Goku to sit with us on the bus. I remember that it was that cloud and Power pole which connected Goku to Roshi and Grandpa Gohan. I didn't want that. I had a plan to hide the Power-Pole too.

It would really help with my Zenkai. Till now I haven't got any Zenkai because I didn't go through any life-death situation. Truthfully I didn't want to. I could just train myself up by the old fashioned method of hard work. If it worked out for canon Goku then it would perfectly work for me.

We had just traveled for a few minutes when we encountered Chichi.

We all saw a girl who was screaming for help while a big T-Rex was chasing her. I instantly recognized her. Judging by her bikini dress, I had no doubt who she was. For a second I wondered why Chichi was wearing that dress and why Ox king let her wear it. Then her scream took me out of my thoughts.

Goku and I immediately went to her rescue. I ordered Goku to defeat T-Rex while I saved the girl. He was sitting on the bus so he didn't have a Nimbus cloud now. Moreover, he couldn't call him as that would make him late. Moreover, I also didn't want to waste perfectly good food.

We reached there at the same time. That T-Rex was on verge of munching on Chichi while Chichi was on verge of using her head device. While Goku struck T-Rex with the elongated power pole (as he was little behind me), I took out Chichi from T-Rex's mouth.

Apparently we didn't need to as Chichi had already cut off T-Rex head. In fact, she even used that Deathray. Fortunately, the death ray just blasted a boulder instead of T-Rex as I moved her away. I was really shocked by the power of that Death Ray. Nothing remained of that Boulder.

I could have easily gotten hit by that death ray beam. I wasn't sure if my body could have endured it. If my position had been less than a foot to the left, I would have probably died. Or at least I would have sustained quite a bit of damage.

When she opened her eyes- all she saw was me. She blushed quite red when she saw me holding her. My one hand was on her waist while the other was on her buttocks.

I was so busy in thought that I totally blanked until we reached the bus. Thankfully I automatically stored the T-Rex for the food unconsciously.

Only when Chichi demanded to sit with me and started asking all types of questions, I understood one thing. I fucked the canon right out of the window.

'Fuck Fuck' was my thoughts. I panicked for a few seconds. But I controlled my emotions easily.

'Okay Baali, you already knew you would fuck canon in the future. This doesn't change anything. I can still ship Goku with Chichi' I thought

'But do I want to? Chichi was totally sad after the wedding. Goku was also quite a bad parent and husband. The bloke didn't even kiss the wife after the wedding. They both weren't happy with each other'

'But then again I could give or maybe have Roshi give 'The Talk' to Goku. But then I couldn't make him romantic. No girl should go through Goku as a husband. But if Goku and Chichi don't marry, Gohan won't be born. If he doesn't get born then Cell will not be defeated. But then again I can just kill Cell in his earlier stages. But it isn't 100%...'

I fainted on the spot after realizing all the butterfly effects of my meddling.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up from all the shaking. I opened my eyes to see it was done by Goku. On a further note, I also realized that I was lying in the lap of Chichi. I instantly got away. For a normal person, it might have even looked like teleportation.

Now that I was awake and wasn't panicking. With some thinking, I devised a plan. I would try to ship Goku with Chichi but if she isn't so receptive, then I will just go with the flow. With that done, I nodded to myself and shook myself from my thoughts. Meanwhile, Chichi came beside me and looked with those flurry eyes. I scooted over a little. I had no problem with grown-up chichi but a child chichi was a no, no.

While I was thinking we were already moving towards the castle by the Bus.

There was a village surrounding the castle. I sensed my surroundings. I couldn't count that many but I estimated that there were at least 500 people living here. It was on its way to becoming a fully-fledged town just like in canon.

After stopping the bus on the castle's entrance, we got out and started towards our destination. When we reached the castle, the guards stopped us. But after listening to princess Chichi they allowed us to enter. We walked straight to the great hall. It was really big. I would say the height of 10 meters, a width of 30 meters, and a length of 70 meters.

There Ox-King seemed to be listening to some people, sitting on a big ass throne.

'Probably solving their problems and dispute' I mused.

I could have used my great hearing to listen to them as the distance was not large for my superhuman hearing. But I was not in the mood to eavesdrop.

We let him do and didn't disturb him. Goku was curiously watching the paintings while Bulma kept fiddling with her Dragon Radar. According to that radar, the dragon ball was definitely in the castle.

Once Ox-King got free and saw Chichi, he quickly got up and walked in our direction. Little by little, he started getting bigger. When he was just a few feet away, only then I understood he really was a giant.

Ox king was about 8 feet high and 4 feet wide. Not some proper giant. Though he did look like a giant to me considering my small stature. I had to crane my neck fully upwards just to look him in the face. His arms were the size of my waist packed with muscles. I could only imagine the power behind them.

He was wearing his disgusting robes though they still looked royal compared to my rough clothes. He was also wearing that horrendous helmet instead of glasses, he wore in Saiyan saga. His huge ax was tucked on his giant waist. His leather boots would have easily made 4 pairs for me and still have left some room.

When he came near, Chichi hugged him and told the story of how I saved her. Once she was done, he thanked us and threw a feast in our honor.

While the chefs went to prepare the food, Chichi showed us around her castle. Ox king apologized that he himself couldn't show us as he was busy with all the kingly stuff for some more time. We were all too happy to hear that.

After getting the tour of the castle, I decided against shipping Chichi with Goku. I couldn't be certain that I will be able to seduce Bulma. At least not until I was a few years older and who knows if she would even remain single for that much time. So, with that, I started my plan.

Now I had a rule. All girls above 16 were fair. Not that Chichi would understand even something R-rated. So I just took her hand in mine while she was showing us. It was an innocent gesture but still Chichi became beet red. I knew then and there that she was hooked. Now I will just need a plan so that she doesn't become that harpy like in canon.

She even showed us her mother's painting. I have to say her mother was definitely hot in her days. Chichi almost looked identical to her even now.

Bulma didn't ask about the dragon ball, the entire time. I was confused by it but I quickly forgot about that after seeing the food. My food was quite alright but it can't be compared to professionally cooked food from the chefs that Ox king definitely had.

To make the atmosphere livelier, I proposed a challenge.

"Mr. Ox King. I propose a challenge. Let's see who can out-eat one another" I proposed.

"Hohoho! Are you sure young man" Ox king asked me! His amused smile didn't deter me at all. In fact, it made me all the more excited.

"Quite sure. Now, are you going to compete or chicken out?" I baited him.

"Chefs, Bring us more food" He ordered a once and the servants quickly scurried to do that.

"Hook, line and sinker" I muttered under my breath.

The next thing was we 3 were stuffing our faces. It was good that I didn't eat any breakfast, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to eat that much. Only my Saiyan metabolism helped me in competing against him. Even then both, me and Goku came short. He ate more than what I and Goku ate together.

By the time we were done, both Goku and my stomach were bloated. But there was one thing in my mind. I could definitely get used to this type of luxury. It was also good that I gave Goku a lecture on how to differentiate between a girl and a boy. So he didn't try anything funny. That way Chichi didn't just misunderstand and my path to her lover remained without any blockade.

"Hey! Bulma! Why aren't you asking about the dragon ball?" I asked her once we were all done.

"Have you even saw the size of him? I don't think he will part with any of his treasure" She asked pointing towards the Ox king.

'Oh so she is afraid of him' I thought, getting an idea.

"So how are you going to get it?" I asked her

"I don't know," Bulma said with a frustrating voice.

"Ok then let me do the talking for the dragon ball. You will owe me a small favor though" I told her after some time.

"Alright" Bulma nodded after some thinking.

With that done, I started my plan

"So Ox-san, Chichi told us that your mountain was on fire. Is it true? If it is then, how did you extinguish the fire on your mountain?" I asked him once we were done. I knew the reason but I needed an opening for my plan.

"Yeah! Once the mountain was on fire but then my friend Son Gohan came some 4 years ago. He helped me and extinguished the fire. He even saved my castle from getting destroyed" He answered with some excitement.

"Son Gohan, You said Son Gohan! Are you sure?" I asked in fake excitement.

"Yeah, But why are you asking?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, our Grandpa's name was also Son Gohan. Was he a martial art expert too?" I asked in return. Only with great effort, I was able to keep my face from smiling.

"Hoho! Now that I see. That is Nyabiou correct" Ox king asked Goku pointing towards the staff with a smile.

"Yeah our Grandpa gave this to Goku" I replied with a smile.

"Hoho! So you are both Gohan's Grandsons" He asked jovially

"Hmm-hmm" We both nodded.

"This is really a great coincidence that we got to meet Master Roshi and you in just a week apart," I said.

"Oh! You met Master Roshi too?" He asked while we nodded.

"So how is Gohan? I haven't seen him in years" He asked, joy visible on his face.

At once he could see that something was wrong after seeing both of our faces fell.

"Grandpa died a year and a half ago," I said in a somber tone.

He also became a little sad "What? But he was quite healthy when I last met him" He exclaimed. With my hearing, I heard Chichi muttering "Oh! Poor Baali-Kun" but didn't give much thought.

"I don't know what happened as I was away, but Goku told me a large Ape crushed Grandpa to death," I said half lying through my teeth giving him the same answer I gave Roshi.

He was shocked before a few tears escaped his eyes. Suddenly he stood up.

"Let's toast for him, the world's best martial artist, Son Gohan" He exclaimed raising his cup.

"To Son Gohan" We chorused raising our glasses too.

….

"So are you also a martial artist too?" I asked him after some time to change back the topic and mood of the table.

"Yeah. Only second to Gohan and Master Roshi" He answered with pride and arrogance.

"Well, why don't I and Goku fight you? I wanna see if you are strong or just all talk" I asked him

"Hohoho. Are you sure young man?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah" I exclaimed. "And why not let the people of the town see. They wouldn't have more chances of seeing you fight" I said to convince him.

"Well a good fight after good food sounds great" He exclaimed and ordered his servants to prepare the arena.

We decided to spar an hour from now. In the meantime, we continued to chat. From him, I got to know some other things.

I asked him about his wife as I was a little curious about her myself.

He didn't tell me about her name but he did tell us that she was a great fighter and met him while they were in competition. While she didn't win, she came pretty close. From then both were in love with each other. She also passed away while giving birth to chichi.

I was sure that Bulma had heart eyes when she heard about their love story. Chichi, Bulma, and Oolong also started crying when he talked about her passing. To change the sad topic I asked him about the fire.

Apparently he was taking out his daughter on her 2nd birthday when his castle suddenly caught fire. For a year he tried to stop the flames but they continued. Little by little all the people living here relocated to other places.

Then some years later, thieves and other greedy people started to show up. He killed some of them who threatened his daughter or were scum. He even pleaded that he didn't know about how to quite the flames but they didn't believe him. In the end, he had to kill them.

This continued until Gohan came.

First, he didn't recognize him but after getting beat up he recognized him. Gohan also put out the flames destroying the mountain and putting out the fire. He also saved his castle. By reading between the lines, I realized his Kame-ha-me-ha didn't even destroy the castle, like Roshi's Kamehameha did. I had to say that the castle was amazing and it would have been a waste if it had been destroyed.

He promised Gohan he will change his life for the better. And I could see that he did. From then it has become a prosperous town.

My grandfather came here before going to the World Budokai tournament and winning it. At least that confirmed my doubt. It also gave me a reason to know about the tournament which I did by asking him.

Once he told me about it, I proclaimed that I was going to fight and win in the next tournament to win. Seeing that, Goku was also fired up and proclaimed about participating too.

He then asked me about our life with Gohan to which I told some stories with Goku pitching in between. Though most of my story was at the expense of Goku, he didn't mind. I could see he was just happy that he got to talk to someone other than me who knew Gohan. I was quite happy to see him giving his real, naïve and innocent smile in a long time.

He also asked me about how I saved her daughter to which I told the story. I could also see Chichi blushing when I got to the part where I rescued her.

Speaking of that T-Rex, I am sure that it would serve me for 2 days, 3 if I rationed it. I also got to know the reason as to why she was there in the first place. Apparently today she decided to bring food on her own by hunting some fruits but that T-Rex found her.

Just then a servant came and informed us that everything is prepared.

With that done, he got up and led us outside the castle.

On route, Bulma came to my side and asked "What the hell are you doing Baali? How are we going to get the dragon ball by fighting him?"

I just smirked and said nothing. Seeing my smirk and non-committal answer, Bulma got frustrated but said nothing. Still, I think it was time to perform the next step of the plan.

"Ox king san, what do you say we bet something on the fight to make it interesting," I asked after coming to his side to which he nodded.

I know I could have just asked for the dragon ball and he would have given it easily. But, I wanted to fight him. Just thinking of fighting a stronger opponent, made my blood boil with excitement. No wonder Saiyans were a bloodthirsty race if even I could feel the Saiyan genes manipulating my mind.

"Have you seen a dragon ball in your castle? We have been searching for one and our gadget told us that it is inside your castle" I asked him.

"Huh? Dragon ball..?" Ox-King wondered.

Seeing that he didn't know, we showed him a dragon ball. I also added "If we win, you give us that dragon ball"

"Oh now that you mention it, I remember seeing one in treasury room. Sure, no problem! You can have it. Anything for Gohan's grandson" He said in an uncaring voice.

Hearing this, Bulma and me high fived. Then Ox-King had to destroy my moment of triumph.

"But if I win you have chichi as a bride. Chichi even told me that she likes you" He said

I blanched. I even heard Chichi exclaiming "Papa" while Oolong muttered "lucky bastard". Still, I recovered easily as I was already thinking about it.

"Err… sure but there is a condition. I will only marry the woman who can match or defeat me in a fight" I said in a firm tone.

Seeing Chichi's sad expression I hastily added "Till then we can court and date each other if it's no problem with you"

Whew dodged a bullet there. Now don't judge me. I had full intention tasting Chichi once she is older but marrying only 1 woman is not an option and it's not like she would be able to defeat me. Even if she starts training, she would be only a little stronger than her canon part. I remember that she had the battle power of 97 at the last of Dragon ball. So max to the max, she will be able to 120 -150 till then while I hoped to at least match Goku who had the power level of 400.

Chichi had a determined look on her face when I mentioned my condition though she became shy about the prospect of dating. With my superhuman hearing, I could clearly hear what she was muttering under her breath.

"I have read this before in a weekly magazine. People who love each other do something called 'dating'. They hold hands and then…." She said.

Wow! Just wow. I have nothing to say. She is so innocent. And to think just in a decade she will become that harpy.

Seeing we had an accord, we parted ways as he had to go to the armory to get his armor and weapon. Chichi also went away seeing as she was quite shy.

Once they were out of our view, I rounded on Bulma.

"You owe me a big favor instead of a single small favor" I spit out.

"But…" She tried to speak but I cut her in between

"1 big favor and nothing less," I said in a firm voice.

Seeing that, Bulma sighed and agreed. On the outside, I may have appeared that I didn't like this but on the inside, I was quite happy. I just didn't wanna show that.

Just then Goku opened his mouth "What is a bride?"

I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect that from him but Bulma and Oolong sure didn't. Fortunately, we didn't have to answer as we reached there.

It looked like the whole of the village gathered to see our fight. I was wrong. This was already a town judging by the number of people who came to watch. I could sense about 750 people in total. On further thinking, I realized that some people would have been at work in the fields and my sensing range wouldn't have covered them. They probably left their work to see the match.

I knew that there was probably a betting pool going on. I have no doubt most of them were hoping I would lose, no doubt to get the money they bet on the Ox-king multiply.

Seeing that, I had an idea.

"Bulma how much money can I get for a normal favor?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes and said in a clipped tone "1 million Zennies."

"That is more than enough. Be a dear and place them on Ox king not winning and that means it includes the match being ended up in a draw" I said.

She nodded and went away with Oolong. Seeing that we would be fighting, we decided to warm up.

I also tried my hand again at Wolf Fang Fist again seeing as our opponent was still not there. Getting an idea, I started to use closed punches and kicks like an ape and what do you know, it worked perfectly. Instead of a wolf, the silhouette came as an ape. No surprises there, considering I was a Saiyan.

I named this technique Kong style. I was sure that my attack power level would be quite a bit higher when I will use this technique. With this, the chances of our victory just went up.

Suddenly I detected a killing intent. When I turned to the source, I was pleasantly surprised by seeing Yamcha and Puar in the crowd. On seeing me looking at them, they hid behind a tree but I already saw them.

'Yamcha probably leaked a bit of killing intent when he saw me using his technique' I thought

I breathed a size of relief. I don't know how they reached here, but I was a little relieved to see them. In the meanwhile, Bulma came and told me that they only accepted 10 thousand zennies as it was the highest one could bet. I just nodded and asked her to keep the remaining amount to herself. In the case I lost the match, I would decrease that normal favor to a small favor.

I couldn't think more about it as the ground shook a little. I saw the reason – Ox king coming to battle.

I was really excited to fight him. Ox king came with proper battle attire with his ax. His ax alone was about my size. I have no doubt that 1 hit from it would cut me up. Even then my urge to let lose was increasing.

Guess I will just fight Ox king to satisfy my battle urge. I know he was at 65 battle power in canon but that was just his battle prowess. If we mix his physical strength, his battle power would definitely increase.

On the other hand, I was definitely a solid 45, maybe even 50. All the training in the form of running and swimming I did for the last 5 days would have increased my battle power definitely. And even if I lose against him, my battle power will increase due to 'Zenkai' though I wasn't sure as it was not a life deathmatch.

I knew by myself I couldn't defeat him. But with Goku, I hoped I could defeat him. By sensing his KI, I would say he was around 1 and half of Goku but with his extra strength, I have no doubt he was more like my x 1.5 so making him around 70+ in power level.

Knowing that ax could cut me in half, I proposed a fight with bare hands. By most, we would only suffer broken bones instead of cuts and gashes. Thankfully he agreed. I put down my sword while Goku put down his staff.

…

**And cut.**

**I was going to add the battle but the word count was increasing more than what I wanted. Already it is at 12.2k+ words.**

**Also, Happy Diwali to everyone (it is an Indian festival). **

**I wrote this chapter in a hurry so you may find some things rushed. I will edit it properly when I update this story next. I am sorry to say but that will happen in the first week of next year as I have to update my other stories and I only get weekends to do that.**

**Thank you**

**..**

**DAY 7:**

**6 am: **I woke up and tried to wake Goku but he didn't.

**6:30 am: **Woke up Goku by spilling water on him.

**7 am: **Goku was finished and Bulma also came down. I started explaining to them about Pig. Goku went hunting after I was done.

**7:20 am: **Goku came back. I started preparing breakfast.

**7:50 am: **Oolong apologized and went to the bathroom to wash Bulma's clothes on her orders.

**8:00 am: **We resumed our journey.

**12 pm: **I switched with Oolong while he ate.

**4:20 pm: **Goku saw some animals and we went hunting.

**5:30 pm: **Gas was over. We stopped for the night and Dinner.

**6:30 pm: **We all went to sleep. But Bulma started to work.

**Total distance covered 420 Kilometers by Bus) **

**DAY 8:**

**6 am: **Goku and I woke up

**6:30 am: **Started the spar after doing morning rituals.

**7 am: **We disengaged from the spar and started skinning the Komodo Dragons.

**7:40 am: **We all ate our breakfast. Bulma showed me my new Refrigerator capsule.

**8 am: **Started the journey

**7 pm: **We stopped for the night and Dinner. Goku and I started sparring while Bulma and Oolong went to sleep

**8:00 pm: **We went to sleep.

**Total distance covered 490 Kilometer **

**DAY 9:**

**6 am: **Goku and I woke up.

**6:30 am: **Started the spar after doing the morning rituals.

**7 am: **We started our journey.

**7:03 am: **Saved Chichi.

**7:20 am: **Met Ox King.

**7:40 am: **We all ate our breakfast. I challenged him to a fight.

**8:40 am: **We all went to the courtyard where the match was about to begin.

**..**

**Power levels:**

**Bulma, Oolong, Puar:** 04

**Goku:** 43; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (430)

**Baali:** 49+; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (495+) **Wolf Fang Fist:** 54+ (10% increase); **Kong Fist: **57+ (15% increase)

**Yamcha:** 34 **Wolf Fang Fist: **39 (15% increase)

**Komodo dragon:** 12; **Komodo dragon (x10): **30

**Chichi: **10; (**Her device: Cutting power:** 35; **Blasting Power:** 50**)**

**Ox-King: **75 (due to higher physical power otherwise it would be just 65-70).

**T-Rex: **24 (6 meters)


	7. The sadist is out

**Hey Guys, I am back and chapter 6 is here. **

**I am sorry for the break but as someone mentioned, I really did burn out by writing all my stories at once. So, from now on, I will only write what my heart wants. So from now on, there will be no schedules to follow. If I fancy myself a new story I will write that. I really forgot that I started writing these stories for my satisfaction. **

**Also, I won't reply from now on in the chapter as it really takes some space and the words increase unnecessarily. **

**With this rant over, let's begin.**

**I have edited all the previous chapters and made a few changes. I have also corrected most of the grammatical errors. I was also happy to see this story getting 1k+ follows.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. Hopefully, all those who have accounts got my answer through PM.**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High school of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

**"My Hero Academia: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball but I do own my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**P.O.V changes**

…

**Chapter 6**

**The Sadist is out **

On unnamed signal, we dashed towards each other. I already told Goku to evade his attacks instead of attacking, and only attack him when an opening shows up.

My plan was simple: To tire him up before attacking at full strength. But I knew no plan survives the enemy contact.

We really worked as a team. Initially, we had a little problem coordinating our attacks. I quickly caught the reason. As I was a little better than Goku, my speed and his speed weren't matching. So, I lowered my speed a little to match Goku. From then on, we moved as a team. I already asked Goku to tie his tail around the waist so that Ox-king doesn't get the chance to grab it. Not that he would know our weaknesses. But still, just in case he accidentally grabbed them, we were done for.

I am sure people seeing us, would probably confuse us being one entity with two bodies. It was only because we usually tagged against Grandpa Gohan that we really knew to cover each other's mistakes and defend each other when the situation arises. After all, we had quite a few years of experience in that.

For 4-5 minutes we continued to evade his attacks while also trying to capitalize on any openings he gave. Initially, he didn't and when he started to give openings, they were usually the traps. I have to say, I really misjudged him. He really could think in a battle and was not just some brute. Moreover, his reach was very big. We couldn't just attack and not get retaliated.

Still, I could see his movements were getting duller by every minute. From what I could gather, he hadn't practiced much in the last 4 years. And before that he only injured people. Most of them weren't much strong and couldn't able to get him a workout. And he was quite busy with his duties for the last few years from what he told me. All in all, he hadn't fought a battle in at least a decade. Whereas, both Goku and me, have been training with Gohan for little less than a decade except for the last one and a half years.

But all was not good.

Initially, his movements suggested that he was rusty but little by little, he started to get his form back. Thankfully by then, we adjusted to his extra speed and power. This continued for a few more minutes. All 3 of us were panting like crazy after the 10 minutes of the spar. After all, we were going all out from the start.

He was also getting frustrated and it showed. He had dropped his defense and was focusing on his attacks more. Still, frustration bled through and he was giving quite a few openings. We didn't take the fake ones which were traps but we did get a few shots at him. He didn't get any shot at us as we are still fighting. His 1 attack would be all he would need to finish the match.

Seeing another opening, I signaled Goku, and we moved like a team. Goku went for the left side while I went for the right side. I went for the head while Goku went for the legs. Still, Ox king blocked us with his hand and leg. I noticed a twitch when he stopped us. I don't think that it was from the pain though.

We continued our attacks while Ox king remained on the defensive. After a few minutes, we separated again. We were really getting tired and I have no doubt that Goku was more tired than me. Briefly looking at him by the corner of my eyes, I was proven correct. He was really on his last legs. Goku would last maybe a few more minutes if this is continued. And I wouldn't last more than a minute if Goku was taken out.

On the other hand, Ox-King also looked quite tired. We were in a battle of attrition. Whoever remained the last one standing would win the match. We again met in a clash.

We kicked, dodged, punched and so continued our battle. Suddenly with more speed than he had shown or could have, he backhanded Goku, who flew away. Although I capitalized on the opening by using my Kong Style, it didn't do much damage but I was sure it did more damage than my normal punches. I didn't want to use my King Kong fist as that technique was still in the initial stage. There were some kinks, I had to smooth over. But I did it as I was all out of the ideas to win the match.

I fell back and dodged the sideswipe from him.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Goku was getting up though I wasn't sure if he would prove to be much useful after getting that hit.

Damn, this just got dangerous. I once again prepared to use the Kong style and rushed forward. This time he was on the defensive. Still, he was trying to go on the offensive, now and then. I dodged those and continued my attacks.

I was only able to do that due to a few reasons.

One, he was tired so his speed was slow just about the same as mine.

Two, I was using his size against him. The more size means I had more targets to punch while my height favored me as he had to be pin-point accurate to land hit on me.

Third, he was on the lookout for Goku.

Still, it wasn't enough. I left an opening by mistake which he capitalized on. I even moved my hands to block the attack but before he could punch me, he discarded the attack to dodge a punch from Goku.

We all three fell back to take a breather. After a few seconds, I and Goku rushed at him once again. It was really our last stand. I don't think we would be able to

In the end, it seemed we proved our worth to him as he raised his hand when I dashed towards him intending on continuing the battle. I briefly stopped. Goku also mimicked my actions.

"Huff huff that was some fight, my boys," He said with a laugh.

"Does that mean…?" I trailed off

"The match is, draw. That ball is yours… but you will have to marry my daughter" He said pointing to me.

Hearing it, I ignored the bad adult joke that came to my mind and nodded. It was good that the match ended up in the draw. I probably wouldn't have won even if I wanted to. We were both on the last legs. Once we heard the result, we both sat down on the ground.

I could guess his reason for calling the match draw. This way Ox-king gets to keep his reputation while also satisfying our request. This way, I also didn't have to use any KI attacks. If he had continued to fight, I would have used that technique as the ace and last resort to surprise him before using Kong Style to finish him off.

I distinctly heard Bulma's squeal when she heard that the match is a draw. I looked over there to see her hugging Oolong and jumping in joy. I also saw Yamcha slack-jawed, probably at the display of the battle he just witnessed. Goku was on the ground huffing and puffing to catch his breath while Chichi was congratulating her father.

All in all, it was one hell of a match.

I thought Yamcha would try something, as, all 3 of us were tired. I was even prepared to defend us on the slightest hint of aggression. But he didn't try anything. I suspected he got cold feet after seeing our battle. Or maybe he had some other thing in mind.

Before going back to the castle I asked Bulma to collect the bet. The amount surprised me a little. I got 50 thousand zennies by winning the bet. Apparently all the town folk had betted on Ox king winning the match so you could say that I actually took all the money they betted. I felt a little guilty of taking the money from the town people but on the other hand, they got the front seat to see a match between top tier martial artists.

I gave 10 thousand zennies back to Bulma and thus I still had a normal favor with her. Then we went back to the castle while the crowd dispersed. We easily got the dragon ball after that after searching the treasury room for few minutes.

Even if we were done, we had to spend some more hours there. We could have gone before that. Unfortunately, Chichi told Ox king about the big ass fridge in which I stored the T-Rex. Naturally, he wanted to see it. I reluctantly showed him. After that, he also wanted the same fridge. He even gave Bulma 500 thousand zennies for making it. Once Bulma saw the money she was all for it.

I was flabbergasted. I mean she was already quite rich so why did she need the money. Maybe she was still afraid of Ox king and was doing it under fear.

So, instead of wasting so much time, I gave the idea to her that to give my Refrigerator capsule to him. I also took a little advantage and got 1 small favor in return. Thankfully she had already worked on 1 more refrigerator last night so it was still big enough to store 5 Komodo Dragons and the T-Rex that I killed this morning after working on it for a little while.

All it needed was the parts that cooled down the food.

She bought them from the town.

Anyway, seeing as we were still in town, she decided to shop for some things. She also fulfilled all the favors by giving me and Goku a house capsule and 1 warehouse capsule to Goku for the small favor. The houses cost her 500 thousand zennies each while the warehouse cost her 100 thousand zennies. All in all, we cost her 1.2 million zennies which truthfully wasn't much for her.

The houses were good enough with one bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom; enough for a single person, maybe even two if they adjust a little. All in all, it was perfect for both of us.

I taught Goku how to open and close the capsule. And gave him 1 of the house capsules to him. The warehouse was the same as mine. I also taught him to store the non-perishable stuff there.

With that, all I had were 1 big favor, 2 normal and 1 small favor.

She also bought a nice Dino cap. It was a new model so I knew it would be fast. I didn't know how she was buying all this stuff. When I asked the question, she showed me a platinum card which told me nothing. She then explained to me that the platinum card is equal to 100 Million zennies and you can get it by giving 100 Million zennies to the bank. This way you can shop for 100 Million zennies without carrying such a large amount.

I was impressed by the Credit card system. I didn't know that this earth had this. Though, even if I had known, I still wouldn't have been able to buy it.

I also did some shopping. From the money I won, I purchased spices, 2 sets of sturdy clothes, and 2 sets of shoes for both me and Goku for later use. Most of my winning was thus, used up. I only had 5000 zennies after I was done. In the end, I had a few jars of my size full of spices in my warehouse, and a getup for a few months. I reckon I could last a few months on them alone.

All that was left was making a fridge for Goku and me. But for it, she needed metal as she was all out of metal. I got an idea and asked Ox king if he has any scrapped metal.

"Oh yeah, we have a room in the west wing where we dump all the destroyed material. Chichi, why don't you show it to them?" he said.

Obviously Chichi agreed. When we reached there, I was quite surprised. The junk was a mountain high. Bulma actually had stars in her eyes. It took Bulma a few hours to sort it and find anything and everything of value.

I helped Bulma to move all of that in her capsule. I even ordered Goku to help. With our help, she was done in a little less than 2 hours. This way she had enough parts to make 2 refrigerator capsules and some. By the time we were done, it was time for lunch. So we stopped and decided to continue our travel after lunch.

In the meantime, I also gave the chefs, 4 Komodo Dragons after skinning them and they made a dish using them while we were eating lunch. I stored the food as I wanted to eat properly made food instead of half-ass prepared food in the wild. I didn't ask for more as that would have gone to waste.

After that, it was our time to go.

At first, Ox-King offered his own car when we said that all of the gasoline was over but seeing as we had a brand new car, we declined. Bulma de-capsuled it and sat in the car while all of us also got in.

"Now, for the last dragon ball" Bulma muttered out loud while looking in her radar. "Hmm… it doesn't seem to be anywhere near around here. Better zoom out and widen the range" she muttered while pressing the button on the side of the radar "There it is… to the west. It looks pretty far though"

Meanwhile Chichi extracted a promise from me to become my bride when we become older. Truthfully, I wasn't actually attracted to her as she was now. Still, I forced a smile on my face and nodded. I just continued to imagine her being older instead of as she was.

I also reminded her to become strong. When her face fell, I suggested her to ask help from her father. I even asked her to come to see me next year, when I participate in the 21st Budokai Tournament. She appeared to be determined after that. I only wanted to encourage her to fight so that she doesn't become harpy who dislikes fighting. This way, she might just come to love the fighting. After all, she was the daughter of 2 martial artists.

We bid them leave. Chichi and Ox-King with half of the whole town came to see us off.

"Well, everybody. Thanks a lot for everything" Bulma said. Ox king and Chichi waived and asked us to come again.

"Bye- Bye," We all said waiving at them while they too waived back.

Once, all was done, we beat a hasty retreat. Me, Bulma, and Oolong in the car while Goku on his flying cloud.

The speed of the car was quite fast. We were zooming through the road. It was good that Bulma didn't ask me to run. I couldn't have followed the car even in my dreams.

Soon we were shooting through the land to the west. The Dino cap was more like a hovercar, though, its speed was through the roof. On seeing the meter, I stood corrected. We were going at 90 km per hour's speed and that was increasing every second.

**P.O.V change:**

"Dammit! At this rate, we will lose them" Yamcha said gritting his teeth while speeding his car at its full limit. Suddenly he remembered something "I am pretty sure we had a new quadruple star type Dino cap that's a little older than theirs. Let's change cars" Yamcha told Puar after seeing them getting away.

"Hai" Puar replied. Yamcha quickly de-capsuled their present car while Puar took out the intended Capsule and threw it. With a boom, a blue-colored hovercar emerged. They quickly climbed up and soon were chasing their target.

**P.O.V change**

As we changed the car, Yamcha and Puar couldn't know our location so they had to tail in the old fashioned way, not that I knew that. I just saw and sensed them following us. They maintained a respectable distance but still close enough to not lose our sight. I didn't give it much thought. I knew that they couldn't defeat me. They definitely didn't know our weakness about our tail as they didn't get the chance to know it.

We had 6 dragon balls and the next dragon ball was quite a distance away. Judging by the speed we were going, we would reach there by the evening at the latest.

"So, we are finally down to the last dragon ball," Bulma said jovially while looking back. I just smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to see the dragon," Goku said flying on his cloud just beside us.

"You look in front. If we have an accident, you might not be able to ask the wish from the dragon" I reminded Bulma who huffed and looked in front. I looked beside me to see Oolong sleeping off when I didn't hear him commenting.

And so we continued our journey.

Soon we were speeding at 100 to 120 Kilometers per hour on an average.

…

Sometime later, we started to see mushroom trees ranging from 1 foot to 40 feet in length. I wanted to taste them. And when I tasted them, they felt just like ordinary mushrooms though the taller it was, the harder it became to chew it. I cut 5 mushroom trees of small sizes and stored them in my warehouse. Bulma whined a little but I stood firm. Meanwhile, Bulma ordered Oolong to drive the car which he did reluctantly. Bulma and I sat in the back of the car.

After some time into the journey, Bulma asked Oolong "This is a weird place. Hey Oolong. Is there a town around here?"

Oolong turned back and replied "How should I know? This is the first time I have been this far west"

Just then the car meter beeped. Oolong looked at it and exclaimed "Uh-oh! This is bad. We are almost out of gas"

Bulma replied snootily "I told you we should have filled it up at the Pleasant Mountain (Yeah the name was changed when the fire died down)"

Oolong looked back incredulously at her and I can't blame him. I distinctively remember a totally different thing.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who said we didn't need to" Oolong fired back

"Shut Up, you loser," Bulma said a little embarrassed and bopped him on the head. As I said, Bulma sure is mean.

"Ow! Now you have done it" Oolong tried to intimidate her

"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" Bulma replied back raising her hand as if trying to hit him again, probably to scare him off.

Oolong in reply started to Zigzag the car. Now, I didn't have any problem with it. In fact, I totally liked it. Only Bulma had a problem with it. I decided to take advantage of the situation by trying to hold Bulma. I slid my hand to her waist and kept it there giving the impression that I was saving her from falling out of the car.

"Stop it Oolong. Watch the road, you idiot" She screamed at him, not noticing that my hand was on her waist.

"Did you call me an idiot?" Oolong asked back getting angrier.

"Yeah I called you an idiot, idiot" She replied back. Now my head was touching her side boobs. I turned to her and I could feel her soft boobs on my cheeks then forehead. She also hugged me back, probably in fear and without realizing it. While all I could think of the softness of her boobs.

"Better watch yourself" Oolong warned her and continued to zigzag the car while Bulma kept screaming in fear "Drive right will you"

**P.O.V Change**

"So you are going to complete your Dragon ball collection. The final Dragon Ball, at last," Yamcha, muttered out loud "Puar don't lose sight of them, no matter what. Got it?" Yamcha ordered Puar as they were chasing after their target.

"Hai" Puar dutifully replied back while driving the car.

Meanwhile, Yamcha could hear Bulma screaming at Oolong to stop doing it, etc. "What a pretty voice" came out from the mouth of Yamcha, involuntary of course. Puar was surprised by this and it showed at his face. Yamcha also realized what he said and tried to mitigate his mistake but he made it worse.

"No, I didn't mean pretty, I just meant that…she does have a pretty face, but…." Yamcha blushed when he realized what he is actually saying "Err….uh" He totally blanked out. Foam started to form in his mouth.

Seeing that Puar took a water canteen and gave it to him "There is some water in this canteen" Puar said

Yamcha took it and drank the whole of it. His expression returned to normal and he ordered Puar "Let's proceed with caution. Just a little more until the last dragon ball"

And that matter was left then and there.

**P.O.V Change**

We started to see some buildings up ahead. Seeing that, Oolong also stopped doing it although I kept my hand on Bulma's waist. Not that Bulma noticed, and even if she did she didn't say anything. Just a little before 4 pm, we reached the town after going through the mushroom forest. In canon, our heroes would have reached here on the 10th day but here we reached here on 9th Day Evening. That should count for something right?

I could see quite a few people living here. It was more like a town. The town seems very independent and advanced enough to live on its own. A man was bargaining with a shopkeeper while his dinosaur ostrich looking animal-dino stood there with all the goods. Most of the trees here were Mushroom trees but they weren't the gigantic height as before. I could also see some women freely doing their work.

'Does Rabbit gang exit in this world or not' I wondered. That bunny outfit really screwed up the people but now that Bulma didn't wear it, nobody batted an eye. So, I couldn't be sure about it.

"We got lucky. There was a town after all" Bulma said taking me out of my musings.

"Now we can get some gas" Oolong remarked.

We quickly found a gas station after asking around and stopped there. We also get to know that this town was called Fungus town and the forest outside was called the Mushroom forest. No one needed to be a genius to know why.

"Welcome," A man came up and greeted us. We greeted back.

"Fill her up will you?" Bulma asked him.

"Right away, would liquid Planium fluid do?" He asked

"Yeah, it will be fine" Bulma shrugged and stood there.

On further thinking, I realized why she wasn't going for shopping. Bulma didn't lose her capsules. Moreover, she bought extra capsules for me and Goku at Fry Pan Mountain just according to my wish. So that's why she didn't need to do any more shopping.

Just as the man finished filling, I saw two thugs wearing rabbit ears. I breathed a sigh of relief. After all, I didn't want to leave a town in fear. I had no doubt that they were Rabbit gang members. One of them was really tall while the other one was fat. They both were wearing a bunny outfit. All in all, they looked ridiculous. Rabbit ears on them were just begging me to make fun of them.

I didn't think much about how or why they changed their dates for coming to this town. It could be that my memory is wrong and we were actually on schedule. My diary was lost in Goku's rampage. I wrote a second diary after that but some of the minor knowledge had left me by then. I only knew major things. I shook my head of these thoughts and decided to concentrate on them.

With my sensitive hearing, I could easily hear them talking.

"Peh! This place is always such a dump" The fat one said. Let's call him thug no 1.

"There aren't even any good women around here," The tall one said. Let's call him thug no 2.

Seeing an apple vendor they went to him. The thug no 1 picked an apple and tasted it. Judging by his expression he seemed to like it.

"Keh! This apple tastes horrible" the thug no 1 lied while kicking his stall away. The apple vendor just stood there. His expression told me enough that I knew he wouldn't fight back for anything.

While the thug no 2 lifted and choked a man "What do you want pal? Got something to say" he said.

"N-No, O-of course not….!" The man fearfully replied back.

"Who are they?" Bulma asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"They look like bad news" Oolong gave his wisdom.

Suddenly a kid came in front of them. "Damn kid… how dare you run in front of me" The tall one said

Her mother came forward and started taking her kid back "P...Pl-ease w-e a…are s-sorry. He is just a c-child" She stuttered.

"I don't wanna hear any excuses," The tall one said while kicking her. I didn't know they were going to kick her. Even with my speed, I couldn't have stopped him. I controlled my anger and decided to just beat them more for this.

Suddenly the fat thug looked in our direction and then intimated the tall one. A creepy smile came on their face when they saw in our direction. I didn't need to be a genius to know, whom they were looking to and what their plan would be. Judging by their talk, what they had in the plan was definitely not good. I really had to hold myself back when they talked about Bulma.

While she might be a mean bitch, that was no way to talk about any women. I just waited there so that they could come and get beaten.

They boldly came in our direction. Seeing that, the apple vendor, the man, the mother, and the kid, all ran away. I shook my head at their cowardice but then again, they were under the protection of Rabbit Boss so it was natural that they were afraid of him turning them into carrots.

The fat-black man started "Hey girl" while the long one finished "You wanna come with us for a little bit?"

"Hmph! Fat chance, who do you think you are anyway?" Bulma replied back with some anger.

"Now this is rare! You must be new around here" "You don't know the famous Rabbit gang, whose name can get crying babies to shut up and freezes every heart from the terror" They said dramatically.

"Thanks for asking but I don't have time to play around with you two! Come on boys, let's go" Bulma said turning to us as the car was filled up.

My hand was on the sword which I liberated from Yamcha. I just needed one excuse to cut them up. I don't have any doubt they have used such tactics on other women. In the hindsight, I shouldn't have considered this a game. Here crimes exist and rape is damn sure one of them. I kicked myself for making this rookie mistake.

One thing is for sure, I wasn't going to let Goku leave them on the moon. I am sure I will just kill them all though I will need them alive to get their leader/ Boss. After it, all bets are off. And if they haven't done anything criminal other than some extortion, only them I will leave them in some police station.

The thug 2 didn't waste any time in bringing out the gun "Hoh! A feisty one, you have got some attitude girl. Don't you wanna live a long life?" He said

Before Bulma could even say something, I dashed forward and cut his hand which was carrying the gun with a swipe of my blade. The bastard was still trying to convince himself that I cut his hand. Putting my sword in sheath I punched him in the stomach with half of my strength. It would be enough. I didn't want him to die just yet. He bent down and held his stomach in pain. With the last kick to his face, he went flying away. He didn't get up, most probably he was already unconscious.

The fat-black man was still digesting what happened in the last few seconds. I didn't give him time to do anything. First, I took the gun out of his hands so that he doesn't hurt any bystander. I did the same thing with the other one. Punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the face. He was also unconscious before he hit the ground.

I looked back to see Bulma satisfied and Oolong once again in awe. He will need some time to come to terms that I am quite powerful.

"Good Job Baali. I was just going to ask you to do it anyway. Come on let's go" Bulma said.

I even heard Oolong muttering "What an animal"

"You people have really done it now," The gasman said. I knew he was talking about the Rabbit boss but I still wanted to confirm it. Moreover, I can't just blurt out my otherworldly knowledge. Other people were also running away. Before he could run away, I stopped him.

"What do you mean by 'now we really did it'" I asked him but he remained silent, frantically looking left and right. I sighed and said "Look my brother is quite powerful and I am more powerful than him. You just saw what I did to those thugs. Whatever it is, you can say. The faster you say it, the faster you would be able to leave" I implored him.

"Now that you have defeated them, they will call their boss - Rabbit Boss" He finally said and stuttered out the name.

"And what is so special about this Rabbit boss. Please educate me. I am afraid, I haven't heard of him" I asked him calmly.

"He is a rabbit man who can make people into carrots just by touching them. I have heard that he had converted a dozen people and even eaten them" He said fearfully. His eyes were moving side to side, probably expecting to see Rabbit boss coming out anytime.

Taking pity on the man I let him go. I wasn't that heartless, after all.

"So what are you gonna do Baali?" Oolong asked

"Well, I haven't had Rabbit meat in quite some time. What do you say? Let's feast on rabbit meat tonight" I replied back with more than a little menace in my tone.

Oolong nervously laughed out loud at my pun while Goku remained clueless "Oh are we having Rabbit meat. I like it. It is soft and sweet" he said.

Bulma, on the other hand, wanted to go away to which Oolong also wanted that. But I remained firm in my decision to help these people. By just taking out that Rabbit Boss, I will be making a good life for quite a lot of people.

"I guess this means you will have to go," I said shocking them "Goku. You should go with them just in case they need you" I ordered Goku to which he agreed pretty quickly.

"Baali, are you sure you don't wanna come?" Bulma asked with more than a little apprehension.

"Yeah, I am sure. You go. I will catch up. Just let me see the direction and distance in the radar" I told Bulma.

Bulma shrugged and showed me the Dragon Radar. It was around 100 Kilometers from here in the west direction. Once I memorized the route, I gave it back.

Just as they were going I said "Also be careful with the Rabbit Boss if you encounter him. Don't let him touch you. Goku, use your power pole and come back too. I don't want to wait here for nothing"

I waved them goodbye. I also saw Yamcha following them. When they went away, I stopped faking my happy expression. My face could have set in stone. Now that they weren't here, I could go ballistic. I sensed them as they went away.

When I was sure they weren't coming back, I went to the downed thugs. Slapping them awake made me feel really good. Once they were awake, I took out my sword and pointed at their throats.

"Now call your boss and ask him to get here as fast as possible. And don't even try to be smart. I only need one of you alive to do it" I said pointing my sword at him.

They gulped seeing the sword so close to their throats and quickly did as I asked. The fat one took out a walkie-talkie and pressed a button "E-Excuse me B-Boss, sorry to trouble you but please come to town. There's a super-strong guy here. We need you. Code Red" He said

After he was done he looked up. Judging by his smirk, I would say he was getting his confidence back "You have now done it. You have brought doom upon yourself, boy. No one makes fun of Rabbit gang and lives to tell the tale. You all 4 are going to be turned into a carrot and eaten" He spat.

My eye twitched when he called me a boy. I really wanted to shove this sword, up his ass, for that comment. With an inhumane effort, I controlled my feelings. A smirk formed on my face after getting an idea "You really are that confident in your boss" I asked.

They both nodded.

"What if I didn't let him touch me," I said. Their eyes bulged out when they heard me. No doubt imagining that with my speed, I may be capable of defeating their boss.

"Now it's time to face your punishments," I said in a hard voice and raised my sword to strike them. Of course, I wasn't going to do that, yet. First I wanted them to fear what these people felt because of them.

Maybe I really was a sadist when I thought about it.

"No please don't. Don't kill us. We will do anything" They screamed trying to back away.

"Anything, you say" I stopped the sword mid-way and asked them. They rapidly nodded.

"Well answer every question and I will let you go. And don't lie. For every lie I will break a bone in your body" I told them. With my sensing abilities, I could easily discern a lie.

"How many people have you killed?" I asked.

They both paled and answered "N-None"

'Hmm, they seem to be telling the truth. Either that or they are very good liars' I thought

"Hmm! Tell me how many people have you beaten up? And to save you from counting here are your options. Less than 5; less than 10; less than 20 and more than 20"

"L-Less t-than 10" "L-Less t-than 10" They both answered. That was obviously a lie. I smiled and nodded to lull into their guard and when they thought they got away, I jumped and brought my legs down. 2 cracks echoed in the square. In a single motion, I broke their left legs.

Their screams were music to my ears.

For 2 minutes they continued to scream. Little by little they quieted down. After 5 minutes they continued to sob but now they looked ready for more.

"So are you ready to tell me the truth?" I asked. They flinched hearing me

"L-Less t-than 20" Both answered. This time they spoke the truth so they didn't get any more broken bones.

"Now to my next question, how many people your boss has killed?" I asked.

"L-Less t-than 5" Both answered. This time too, they spoke the truth so they didn't get any more broken bones again. Though they did seal their boss's life with that.

"Now the last question, how many women have you assaulted and give me a number if it's less than 5," I asked seriously.

Both paled hearing my question. Judging by my tone they knew they were going to feel pain. I really hated rapists. They didn't speak up so I once again spoke "If you don't speak up. I will have to break up your bones one by one until you answer" I said and lifted my leg

"Wait… Wait" they screamed.

"I am waiting" I answered.

They spoke up but I couldn't hear so I asked them to speak louder

"F-Four" "T-Three" They both spoke up.

They really shouldn't have.

I one motion I jumped and landed on their crotch with all the force. I could even feel something go squish. The scream they gave could definitely be heard throughout the town, I was sure.

I really hated rapists. They continued to scream for a few minutes before they started sobbing and wailing.

Their wailing was annoying me. I thought about knocking them out but then they wouldn't feel any pain. So I let them continue to wail and tuned them out.

**P.O.V Change**

"Are you sure Baali will be okay?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Yeah, Baali is very strong" Goku replied back. Bulma just nodded and relaxed in her seat.

**P.O.V Change**

In just 5 more minutes, I got to meet Rabbit Boss. I was going to go look for him if he hadn't come in 2 more minutes. Seriously I was getting quite bored. The sobbing of his thugs was also getting on my nerves.

He came in a car that was colored to look like a rabbit. Two more cars came with him though they were normal. His car stopped about 10 meters away from me. The latch opened and from it came out a Rabbit Man. He was quite short standing at 5 feet. About half a dozen men also exited the cars. I don't know what changed that he brought his men.

'Maybe it is because that thug said Code Red' I thought.

Still, I wouldn't complain about getting more bodies to beat up.

"Judging by my minions down, I assume you are the one who defeated them" He half asked and half said.

I nodded because I wasn't sure if I would be able to control myself. After seeing my answer, he signaled his men. His men rushed at me after seeing that signal. I rolled my eyes and defeated them easily in just a few seconds though I held back a lot as I didn't want to make him run away.

Seeing that I easily defeated his underlings, he flipped and landed in front of me.

"Let's shake hands before fighting," He said bringing both of his hands forward.

In one smooth motion, I took out my sword and cut both of his hands with my sword. For a second, he didn't even register it. I waited for a few seconds to let him register it. When he did, he screamed and fell back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….Y…You c…cut m…my hands"

I raised my sword "Didn't you transformed people into carrots and ate them with those same hands" I asked him while moving towards him. I have to give it to him. He realized that his game was up pretty quickly.

"Wait let's talk this over," He said

I stopped "Very well. Tell me where is your hideout, all your bank accounts? And where you have stashed your money? Tell me everything and don't think of even lying. Your minions tried to lie and you can see their condition" I said after acting like I was thinking. I even put my sword back to show I was serious.

He didn't waste time and listed everything. Once he was done, I took out my sword and started walking towards him.

"What are you doing? You said you would leave me if I tell you everything" He said fearfully.

"I never said I would leave you. You just assumed. You really shouldn't assume" I said with a smirk.

He realized that I was going to kill him despite him telling me everything so he stepped back and tried to run away (Keyword tried). I was clearly faster and caught up to him in a second. I put my hand around the back of his neck and slammed him in the ground. He was knocked out. I wanted to kill him but I thought of something else.

I looked back to see his minions trying to stand up and run away but they were failing as they couldn't even run. I went over to them and brought them to their boss but not before beating them a little more. Meanwhile, the people of the town came out after seeing them defeated.

I turned towards them and said "I know they abused all of you. Here is your chance to right that wrong. He can't turn anyone to carrot now" I said pointing towards his hands which were far away from his body.

They didn't need more persuasion. They all run towards them and started beating them. After 10 minutes, they took out their anger and dispersed but not without thanking me. I just nodded and took their wishes calmly.

When all of them dispersed, I looked at them to see their condition. They weren't even recognizable. All of them were not even breathing. I picked up the Rabbit boss and tossed him into the storage. He looked most squished. Still, he was perfectly eatable. I will just have to skin him. I left all the others though as I wasn't a cannibal…. Well, I think I was not. Do eating these animal-humans counts as cannibalism?

After thinking for a few seconds, I shrugged and decided to not think about it. I searched their clothes and pocketed about 6,000 zennies which truthfully wasn't much. Then again they probably didn't need money considering they could take anything from this town.

With that done, I took one of his cars and went to his hideout where I cleaned it of everything. I stored all the other cars. The hideout was in the mushroom forest just some distance away from the town. Their hideout was also a capsule so I even took it. All of this happened in less than an hour. I went back to the town to give them money or anything that the rabbit gang had taken but they refused. I didn't try to convince them. If they didn't want it, I sure do. I am sure I could find some uses in the future.

"Hmm what to do" I mused out loud once I was finished. On one hand, I could run to Pilaf castle, on the other hand, I could use one of the cars and save my energy. In the end, I decided to use the car as its speed was a little faster than mine. Moreover, I could get tired by the time I reach there which could be a problem as most likely, I would have to fight once I reach there.

**P.O.V Change ****(Same time around Baali was ransacking the Rabbit Gang's hideout)**

Bulma said "It's in the bag"

Goku said "What's wrong with you two. Whenever you see the danger, you run away"

Oolong asked in return "What's wrong with YOU? Whenever you see the danger, you go towards it" "Anyway, Hey Bulma, I have been meaning to ask. What are you gonna do with the wish?"

"OH OH OH! I haven't told you yet. I will ask for the most wonderful boyfriend" Bulma said going in her own wonderland.

"What!? A boyfriend!? We have been risking our lives so that you could wish for something this stupid" Oolong said angrily.

"It's not stupid. Humph! A kid like you wouldn't understand" Bulma angrily replied back.

Unknown to them, Mai was standing on a tall Mushroom tree and saw them coming. She took out a communication device and said "Lord Pilaf. I am in the area of H-15. One car just passed through"

"That's got to be them. Commence the operation" came out from the device.

"Yes. My lord" She said before picking another device and saying "Shu, Can you see a car. They have got the dragon balls"

"Don't you know how much trouble we have gone through to collect these Dragon Balls? We should use them for something cooler" Oolong suggested.

"Oh, thanks for your criticism but I'll pass. Funny to hear you say something like that, too, since you haven't once come in handy, this entire time" Bulma retorted back

Suddenly a rocket came and struck their car before Oolong could retort back. The car was destroyed and all 3 of them were flung away. Bulma and Oolong moaned in pain while Goku came out first and looked around in confusion. A robot of about 2 meters long suddenly came and started going through the wreckage.

"Ahh! That was a surprise" He said. Although all 3 of them saw the robot, they maintained their distance. Goku looked confused and asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

It didn't take much time for Shu to find the Dragon Balls. Once Shu got them, he turned towards them and said "Thanks for the dragon balls chums" and took off.

"What's he dressed up for? He is a strange person" Goku asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Bulma got angry at him and said "Will you shut up and just catch him? He stole our Dragon Balls"

Goku immediately called his flying cloud and took off. He found the Robot after a few minutes. He jumped from his cloud, took out the pole, and got into a stance but by the time he had got there, Shu had already gotten away, not that Goku knew. He just thought that he was a weakling and had died.

Meanwhile, Bulma came to the conclusion that some other people are also after the dragon balls. Oolong tried to convince her to drop the foolish quest and even offered himself as the boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, Bulma wasn't in the mood. Any other time, she would have just yelled at him, but her anger was so great that she started saying "Pill, pill, pill"

By the time Goku came back with the Robot, Oolong was spent and ready to become Bulma's slave to just get her to stop. Never in his life, was he so happy to see someone.

"How'd it go?" Bulma asked

"I beat him up," Goku said showing her the wreckage of Robot.

"What about the dragon balls?" She asked

"Oh! They were gone" Goku said with so innocent expression that Oolong couldn't help himself and began to laugh though Bulma's one glare was enough to shut him up.

"Ah! It's all over. They must have the last one too. Now that they have stolen ours, which means all the dragon balls are together…" Bulma moaned in grief.

"But I still have mine" Goku pointed out.

"Hah! Those fools, they forgot one. Serves them right" Bulma said turning 180 degrees, her grief long-forgotten "We can find out where they are with the dragon radar. C'mon, let's go. I am the one who will get the wish in the end" Bulma said her conviction burning bright.

"Let's go…? And how do you expect us to do that…? Our car was blown up" Oolong pointed out.

"I still have the capsules that I brought with me," Bulma said but suddenly she realized that the capsules were in the bag with the dragon balls. She became depressed again and told the other 2 about that. Yamcha was nearby listening to them. He realized that if he doesn't do anything, he might not get the chance to get those dragon balls and the wish.

So, with great reluctance and bravery, he and Puar went there in their car. They acted as they met by coincidence. Goku and Oolong were the idiots so they didn't find it suspicious. The only smart one in the group was Bulma and less we say about Bulma the better. The second, she saw Yamcha, her brain went off and she started thinking with her vagina.

Oolong tried to sit with Yamcha but one word from Bulma and he was in the back with Puar. And it wasn't like Yamcha was any different. Both were making googly eyes at each other. More than a few times, the car was almost crashed as Yamcha's mind and eyes were somewhere else instead of the road.

Meanwhile, Mai and Shu reached their castle sometime before them and got punished again, for forgetting one dragon ball. And thus Pilaf laid out a few traps to trap them.

The 5 party members reached there in no time. Yamcha took some time out and got his breath and heart under control while Bulma and Goku marveled at 50 feet high castle. Then they stealthily made way in the castle from the ground door that was already open. After walking some distance, they noticed that there were arrows painted on the ground. Like some fools, they followed the arrows and came upon a dead end. Suddenly a wall materialized from the roof and thus they got trapped in a room.

Even Pilaf was surprised that they got caught from a simple plan. He lamented about all the work he did in case his first plan fails.

Goku and Yamcha tried to break out but their strongest attacks couldn't even dent the wall. Meanwhile, Mai and Shu went and looked into the car for the dragon ball but they couldn't find it. When they came and told this to Pilaf, he correctly deduced that one of them was carrying the dragon ball with them.

Figuring that out, Pilaf came on the TV that materialized out of the wall. He introduced himself and asked for the last dragon ball. Bulma realized he was the one who stole their dragon balls and being headstrong, she refused and started making faces at him. Pilaf gave him one more chance but got nothing.

"Fine if you absolutely refuse to give it up, I'll have to just do something perverted to you," He said and suddenly a metal arm popped out of the roof and took Bulma with it before Goku and Yamcha could even do anything.

Pilaf asked for the last time but Bulma showed him the middle finger.

"Guess I have no choice" Pilaf said in the dangerous tone. Bulma and co were scared.

Pilaf then blew a kiss at her. For a few seconds, Bulma was surprised though Yamcha was sure relieved that she got through it.

"How's that. I bet now you really wanna tell where the dragon ball is" Pilaf said confidently.

"What was that?" Bulma asked

"I-I blew a kiss at you," Pilaf said more than a bit embarrassed while Shu and Mai were blushing like crazy.

"That's all you have got. I at least thought you'd try to strip me and try hero-hero, or puff-puff, or koi-koi or some Inguri-monguri or something like that" Bulma said.

Hearing that, all three of them were bright red. They realized she was a perverted lascivious woman. Thus, Pilaf dropped her back to the underground prison. Suddenly Mai came up with the idea to use knockout gas and search for the dragon ball while they are sleeping.

They did that and in no time all of the prisoners were asleep. Unfortunately, Pilaf forgot to wear a mask and got knocked out as well. Shu took him to his bedroom while Mai searched for the dragon ball. She easily found it from Goku's sack.

After some time, they got up and realized that Goku was missing the dragon ball. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they tried to break the walls, they wouldn't break. Without Goku learning Kamehameha, they couldn't even know what was going on.

In the meantime, while Pilaf was asleep, they found the ritual and the chant that would bring forth the dragon.

**P.O.V Change**

I felt quite a bit lighter after punishing the rabbit gang. Never did I thought, that this place could be so much dark. Then again, there were mentions of quite a genocide. Still, I hoped for a light future.

I knew the general direction as I memorized the route. Still finding the wreckage of the car and a robot relieved me. This meant that I was following the correct path. I collected the wreckage and stored it with the car in the warehouse capsule.

I also ate lunch that I prepared myself. It only took 15 minutes to get it ready. I wanted to eat the food that Ox-King's chefs prepared for me but decided to save them for today's night feast.

Once I cooked and ate a tenth part of T-REX's carcass, I started on the road again instead of drving the car as I could be walking in a warzone. I followed the tracks of the car to reach my destination.

**An hour later:**

The sun had set down. Still, I continued. It was good that I could see in the dark. It was only because of this slow car, that it was taking me so much time to get there.

After sometime later, at about 7 pm, I saw a castle in the distance. I got out of the car and stored it away so that I do not trip any alarm. Once that was done, I started sprinting in its direction.

I reached Pilaf Castle to see it was very quiet. I just hoped that I hadn't missed the show. I knew that Goku and co wouldn't be able to stop Pilaf from wishing for his world domination as Goku didn't learn the Kamehameha wave. Before I could stealthily make my way inside the castle, I saw Pilaf and gang walking towards me and away from the castle.

Speaking of the castle, it was quite good. It stood at about 40-50 feet high, perfect for living in a lavish style.

'I wouldn't mind living in that'

I shook my thought and went back to the 3 'villains'.

Pilaf was a small, blue, imp-looking creature. He wore a green, red and black tunic with a frill on the neck. He also wore blue pants and black shoes and a multi-colored hat. Shu and Mai one the other hand had the same dress when we first met. They were talking about something.

With my excellent hearing, I could hear them talk.

"Hoo! I still feel lightheaded" Pilaf said with a yawn. "Anyway, good job you two. Now that we have gathered all the seven dragon balls, we can make the wish"

"Yes, sire," Shu said.

'Well, that clears up everything' I thought. I was on time.

They arranged the dragon ball. Meanwhile, I stealthily went towards them. Due to the darkness, I could easily see them while they had trouble seeing more than a few meters in the distance. Unfortunately, I forgot that Shu being a dog humanoid would have a strong sense of smell. Before I could knock them out, he intimated the other 2 about me.

"Who is there? Show me your face. I command you" Pilaf said in an entitled and arrogant tone.

'Oh god even his voice is so annoying from so near' I thought

"Yo," I greeted them coming out of the darkness.

"You" Mai and Shu exclaimed.

"Yes me," I said simply while walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"Getting my debt paid," I said.

"Who is he?" Pilaf asked. They turned to answer his question. It was all I needed. I blurred from my position and knocked all of them out with well-placed chops to their necks before they could even complete the sentence. They fell to the ground with thuds.

Once they were out cold, I went towards the Dragon Balls.

"Come out Dragon and make my wish come true," I said out loud. Obviously, I wasn't gonna let Bulma, get her to wish from the start. Their imprisonment just made this easier. This way, I could give them any excuse for making a wish. I even had one ready.

Suddenly, they pulsed and became bright yellow. The light exited from the dragon balls and shot towards the sky. A few seconds later the light assumed the form of Shenron.

"What is your wish? I will grant any 1 wish you have" He asked in deep undertone voice.

'OH MY GOD' was the only thought in my mind.

Seeing Shen long up close was something else. Truthfully it was beautiful as it was terrifying. I am a little embarrassed to admit that even I became a little dazed seeing him for the first time.

He was huge. He was even bigger than the castle and it was when he was all round-up. I suspected he was more than 200 feet long from tail to mouth and to think he would become big when Kami would remake him and Namek's dragon is bigger than him. He would be amazing to see when he gets bigger.

"What is your wish? I will grant any 1 wish you have" He said again.

This took me out of my thoughts.

Truthfully, I already knew what I wanted so I didn't even think for a second before telling him my wish.

…**..**

**So how did you like the new chapter? **

**I know the story suddenly became a little dark but I already said that some parts of the story are dark. I think even the canon has the hints about possible rapes like the one where Bulma gets stuck on the island near the Kame Island, where the Red Ribbon Army was doing something. She only escaped her 2 assailants because of Goku. This happened in the anime so I don't know about the manga. **

**The genocides were also common and are still common so you can't say that canon was not dark. It was just portrayed to be sunshine and roses.**

**Someone mentioned that Goku ought to be a little stronger from the canon and I agree so I have edited his power level in the previous chapters.**

**I know there wasn't much change in this chapter from the canon. Don't worry next chapter will have that little change. I don't want to keep it a surprise so here it is. Baali will get the wish instead of Oolong (not much of a change and I know some of you already guessed it).**

**Now, I already have an idea about the wish but I am open to the suggestions. Some of you might suggest a better wish. Please bear in mind that it should not be some OP wish like super regeneration (The future Zenkai will be lost for him otherwise). Also, the dragon might be not able to give a powerful wish. He can't go to Namek too as Kami himself doesn't know about it.**

**Also, some readers are saying that the pace of the story is slow. Sorry, but I can't do anything about that. I already have the idea of how many chapters I need to give for which arc. **

**The next chapter will be the completion of this arc.**

**The 1 year time in between will take 1 more chapter.**

**I will not go into detailed fights that were canon. I will just give you a summary of them. I was already thinking of that as writing the fight would be very frustrating. So, all in all, the Tournament Arc would be completed in 1 or 2 chapters.**

**Next would be **

**Red Ribbon Army Arc: It would take 2 to 4 chapters, depending on if I get some idea.**

**5 v 5 fight: 1 Chapter**

**3 years in between the tournaments: 1 Chapter**

**2****nd**** Tournament Arc: 2-3 Chapters**

**Demon Piccolo Arc: 2 to 3 Chapters.**

**3 years in between the tournaments: 1 Chapter**

**3rd Tournament Arc: 2 to 3 Chapters**

**This is the plan, though the plan could change as the story progress. Obviously, the canon will start to change as you will see when the story progresses though you might not find it anytime soon. The Raditz Arc and The Saiyan Arc will be quite different. I have actually planned till the 2****nd**** coming of Frieza and just a spoiler. **

**I can't wait for 15+ chapters to get there. I already told 2 of the readers. This story will not have a future timeline, so no future trunks for you guys. This will make him a lot more active for the danger of Zamasu or Black Goku as there wouldn't be any Future Trunks to intimate them about the Androids and Zamasu.**

**..**

**DAY 9:**

**8:45 am: **Started the fight.

**9:05 am: **Ended the fight.

**1:20 pm: **Ate lunch.

**1:50 pm: **Started traveling again.

**3:50 pm: **Encountered the Rabbit gang after which we split up.

**4:30 pm: **MC started traveling again after cleaning the hideout. Yamcha and Puar rescued Bulma, Oolong, and Goku when Mai and Shu destroyed their car and took the dragon balls.

**5:50 pm: **They reached Pilaf Castle and got captured.

**5:50 pm: **I came across the car's wreckage. I cooked a snack before continuing the journey.

**6:50 pm:** I reached Pilaf Castle.

..

**Power levels (At the end of the chapter):**

**Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Pilaf, Shu:** ~04

**Goku:** 43.5; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (435)

**Baali:** 50; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (500) **Wolf Fang Fist:** 55 (10% increase); **Kong Fist: **57.5 (15% increase)

**Ox-King: **75 (due to higher physical power otherwise it would be just 65-70).

**Yamcha:** 34 **Wolf Fang Fist: **39 (15% increase)

**Rabbit Boss:** 12; (for the extra magic ability but otherwise pure fighting prowess would be just 10-11)

**Rabbit Boss's underlings: **8**; (Underlings) x6: **12

**Mai: **6


	8. Wish and Laborious Escape

**Wow! It has been a few months since I last updated this story. **

**I went and updated every story other than Harry Potter in these last few months before circling back to this one.**

**I am very happy to mention that this story is one of the top stories on this site. With a little push, it might come in the first page.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. Hopefully, all those who have accounts got my answer through PM.**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High school of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

**"My Hero Academia: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball but I do own my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**P.O.V changes**

…

**Chapter 7**

**Wish and a Laborious Escape**

"I wish to get a book from which I can learn every type of magic you can find. It should also be written in the language that I can understand" I wished loudly, covering all of the loopholes that I could think.

It wasn't something spur moment type of thing. I thought hard about it in the last few days. Getting panties was just a waste of wish as was getting a perfect boyfriend. That's why I decided to get a wish of my own.

I couldn't ask for any type of regeneration because it could affect Zenkai (If that is even a thing). Similarly, I can't ask for Immortality if it would just stop my body from aging and thus getting stronger, and let's not forget about my sex life which would be destroyed. There were quite a few side-effects that I could get for asking any type of change in my biology.

I first thought of getting a wish where I would be able to regenerate my tail if it gets cut, blown, or harmed in any other way. Getting my tail, back, would be awesome if I am able to control my Oozaru transformation without the moon but I can't help but fear for the side effects.

That's why I wanted something material instead of changing my biology. I can't even think how these balls even work so it was best to wish a risk-free wish.

I stood there like a complete idiot waiting for my reward. For a moment, I thought that the dragon took a piss at me but suddenly, I saw an object falling down. It didn't take much time to see that it was a book.

When it was in my range, I jumped to catch it. When I got near, I was surprised to find the book bigger than me. It was almost double my size. Even then, I somehow caught it. When I got back to the ground, I almost buckled under the pressure. The book was really heavy. Still, I couldn't wait to study it.

"Very well, your wish has been granted. Farewell!" Shenron spoke in a deep baritone before converting into yellow energy which further broke into 7 energies. Those 7 energies took a shape of balls and went supersonic in different directions.

I was only partially aware of that. My full focus was on the book instead.

Magic is quite versatile in this universe. Even the stronger villains have it. Piccolo knew magic and so did Zamasu and Moro. The last villain was so powerful that he was sealed away for millenniums. Speaking of sealing, I could probably learn it, as it should be a magical skill. I could even form matter from nothing with the magic. Teleportation, Telekinesis and so many other skills are within my grasp with magic under my belt. I really was confused as to why the heroes didn't use magic more in the canon other than a few tricks.

I just stood there with the book in my hands, thinking about the uses of my new wish. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I almost missed the Pilaf gang waking up. The keyword: Almost.

"How are you, my sleeping beauties?" I asked with a cheer in my voice when I heard them stir awake.

Pilaf being a smart… imp (?) easily noticed the missing dragon balls.

"Where are my dragon balls? What did you do to them?" He screamed in his annoying voice.

But I ignored him and focused on the other 2 people.

"Ho! Ho! We meet again, hot girl and rabbit ninja. And look there appears to a new underling of yours" I said.

I know it will burn Pilaf for someone to see him as an underling. Hearing me Mai gained a blush while Shu had a tick mark on his head

"Don't ignore me. I asked you a question. Where are my dragon balls?" Pilaf screamed again.

This time, I was really annoyed. I looked him in his direction, dropped the book gently on the ground, took out my sword, and started walking in their direction. I also emitted some killing intent.

Obviously they got scared.

Still, I have got to admit that both Shu and Mai got guts. While Pilaf just stood there quivering like a leaf, they both took out their knives. Although seeing Shu wielding a knife, half his size was really funny.

"What are you doing?" Pilaf asked in a fearful voice.

"Now there are 2 options for you guys…" I started ignoring him "…One, I torture you and then you tell me where my friends are and how to free them. Second, you willingly free them and I let you go after you have given me the castle in the back. I like it. Please choose the first option. It is more fun" I said calmly making them all the more scared.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" They screamed as they ran away.

'Huh! I thought they would at least try to fight back' I thought with a sweet drop.

In the end, I shrugged and started walking towards the castle. I didn't want to waste my time in capturing them. After all, I already know the location. But not before, I safely stored the book of magic.

After half an hour, I have already gone through every nook and cranny of the castle. I have to say that the castle was pretty advanced with the lights and all the tech. Still, I will have to renovate it for my use when I settle somewhere.

I even found the switch to turn it back to the capsule which would let me bring it with me.

Now, I have just one thing left to do: Saving all the others from the dungeon.

So, I did that.

I went to the dungeons.

I didn't go to the control room as I didn't know the control system. I could kill my friends by mistake after all I can be almost 100% sure that there are some lethal options there.

I simply followed the arrows painted on the ground and reached a dead end.

"Goku! Bulma! Oolong! Are you guys in there" I screamed to check if they were still in there.

"Baali! Is that you" I heard Bulma

"Yeah! I am here" I screamed back ignoring her "Thank god", I speak again "Now step back from the wall. I would blow this wall" I said and got into the Kong Fist stance.

I gave them a few seconds before punching and kicking the wall like crazy. The thing is I couldn't feel that my attack was working. When I stopped the attack, I saw that there wasn't even a dent in the wall.

I nearly facepalmed.

If breaking the wall had been this easy, Goku would have already broken it.

The thing was I didn't want to use the KI attack as I wasn't sure it would even work. And if it works, it might injure them when it goes through the wall.

"Okay, guys! I think it might take some time. Goku! You try to punch the wall from your side while I punch it from here. Focus on punching the wall in the same place as mine. And don't stop punching until I say so" I said getting an idea.

I again got into the Kong Fist Stance and started punching and kicking the wall like crazy. While I was doing that, I could hear two sets of hands punching the wall from the other direction. This let me know that both Goku and Yamcha were in there.

In 2 minutes, we started getting results. I could clearly see some small cracks forming in the wall. I could also hear Bulma and the others on the other side celebrating for the same reason.

In the next 2 minutes, we were able to destroy the wall partially.

And in the next minute, we completely blew a hole in the wall. Granted the hole was only half my size.

Thank god, they weren't captured in the steel room. It would have been a pain in the ass to free them.

Truthfully, I was a little happy about this obstacle. I really got to practice my Kong Fist. Now, there weren't any kinks in the technique. I could feel that my attacks had more power than before too.

Anyway, once the wall was destroyed, it was quite easy to enlarge the hole by blowing off chunks of rocks little by little.

In no time, I was tackled by a happy Goku, Oolong, and Bulma.

"Baali you really saved us," Bulma said with her eyes moistening up a bit.

"No problem Bulma. You are my friend. Of course, I would save my friend though that doesn't mean I won't charge you. This count as a normal favor" I joked.

"Sure" She nodded and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Really, after I saved you, you have the gall to ask me why I was late," I asked her with a deadpanned voice

She blushed at that and started stuttering.

"Anyway, who are those two. Wait a minute! I know you. You are the ones who tried to mug us when we were in the desert" I said getting into a defensive position. I already knew the reason but can't let anyone suspect me. I should really get an oscar for my performance.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Yamcha apologized "But we don't have time for this. The people, who trapped us, have the dragon balls. We have to take them b-"

I cut him off "I know. I met them about half an hour ago"

"You met them. What happened?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Well, when I reached here, I found them in front of the dragon. They had summoned it already" I said in an apologetic tone "I didn't know where to find you or where you were. In my panic, I asked for a wish before they could" I said abashedly sheepishly bringing my hand at the back like most of the shonen protag do. It usually works out whenever the hero is in some sort of problem.

"What?" Bulma said dangerously.

'Uh-oh! Looks like it didn't work out'

"You mean to say that the wish, for which I spent days in the jungle, for which I was almost eaten by a dino; for which I remained hungry; for which I was trapped here for hours… you just took it like that" She said in a low dangerous tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Now! Now! Bulma! Calm down. You can't blame me for that" I said calmly inching backward "How about this. In return for taking your wish, I will forego that 1 large favor. Huh! What do you say? No! Then how about 1 Big and 1 normal favor…? No! Very well, you drive a hard bargain. 1 type of every favor! What do you say?" In the end, I was panicking a little.

"I say bollocks to that" Bulma screamed and started running towards me.

I am sure no amount of logic will get her to stop chasing me. The best way would be to run until she is out of energy. Seeing that, I did the clever thing and strategically retreated away. I didn't run away and whoever is telling you that is a big, fat liar.

I continued to run and so we ran for about a few minutes in the same room before she stopped. All the while, she was hot on my tail, screaming like crazy. I think she even used KI unconsciously as she became faster without any reason. I was quite impressed with her running speed.

Once, she ran out of energy, she fell on the ground and started moaning miserably for missing out on her wish.

Still, I continued to keep my eyes on her and be wary to see if she wasn't faking it. I wanted to comment that she could be my girlfriend but I didn't. After all, I didn't want to run anymore.

"Baali! Where is Grandpa's ball?" Goku asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Grandpa's ball..? Right! The dragon ball! When the dragon completed my wish, all seven of them flew away. I didn't have the time to even catch one of them…" I said acting puzzled "…You should ask Bulma about this. I bet she knows something about it" I suggested to him so that it might take the mind off Bulma from the wish.

"After a wish has been made, the dragon balls scatter all over the world" Bulma explained when Goku asked the question.

"So that means Grandpa's ball also went somewhere" Goku questioned morosely.

"Unfortunately," Bulma said unsympathetically.

'Wow! What a bitch' I mused.

"Let's get out of here before the pilaf gang comes" Yamcha interjected.

"Yeah" I muttered

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "It's of no use! You all will die here for getting in my way" I belatedly realized it is Pilaf's voice. Before I could even do a thing, gas started to leak out of the walls.

I understood the situation in a second. I realized that the pilaf gang quietly came back and while I was busy getting them free, they planned their next move. Still, all was not lost.

I took a huge breath and started running away. I didn't have time to warn others. We need only 1 of the fighters to get, away. It would be bad if all are caught. I quickly went in the opposite direction to the drawn arrows as quickly as I could. In no time, I almost reached the end.

At last, I was just about to get free, when the dungeon door closed and a wall sprang up enforcing the door. My speed was too much and I couldn't stop in time. With a thud, I collided with the wall. I was dazed for a few seconds unconsciously releasing my breath.

I quickly took a huge breath again and went for the kill.

Thankfully, the gas has not fully reached my position.

Suddenly gas started leaking from the walls near my position which killed whatever I was planning.

I quickly charged my KI in my hands and let it loose. I knew I had to give my all otherwise I could be captured. I kept the attack for a few minutes. I didn't stop until I could feel both oxygen and KI drying up.

When I stopped the technique, I found that my KI attack had only destroyed the wall by a little more than half. I was really surprised that Goku's Kamehameha would be more powerful than my KI attack in its penetrating power.

I shook my head and decided to think about it later.

I once again took a huge breath inhaling some of the sleeping gas and got into the King Kong stance. Next second, I was attacking the partially destroyed wall with my full power.

I could see that my attacks were working but they weren't working fast. I could feel myself getting sleepy and tired with every passing second.

'NO! I won't go out like this' I screamed internally and redoubled my efforts.

But they weren't enough. I destroyed the wall but the door was still there and it was made of steel. I could only get half a dozen punches on it making a few dents before the sweet oblivion took me.

**Sometime later**

I woke up with a groan. My head was killing me.

It took me a few seconds to remember my situation. When I did remember, I quickly got up which I shouldn't have.

'The damn Vertigo'

Once, my vision had stabilized, I looked around to see all of the others knocked out. But that wasn't a problem. The problem was that we were in a room which looked like it was made of steel.

"Fuck" I mutter softly 'I remember now'

This was the same room where Goku and others were kept in the canon.

Looking up, I was greeted with the sight of the stars and almost a full moon.

"So we did save a day…" I mutter thinking how Goku and the others were captured on the full moon night.

Suddenly a plan began to form in my mind. While Goku can't do it, I can easily go change in Oozaru mode with the last year's practice. At last, those nights of training would come in handy.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I hear a groan. I looked in that direction to find Goku waking up.

'And here goes my plan' I thought morosely.

"Huh! Where are we?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Let's wait for the others" I answered and went into the meditative state. While the moonbeams might not affect Goku, they affected me a little. They didn't use to affect me but once I went Oozaru on a similar night, it started affecting me.

When I came out of my meditative trance after a few minutes, I found all of them were awake.

"How pathetic! I can't believe they captured us again" Yamcha said bitterly.

"Not like we didn't try! But the gas knocked us out before we could get away" Oolong pointed out.

"We couldn't have gotten out even if we were a little fast. They closed the gate with another wall. I was able to break the wall and I tried to break the steel door but got knocked out before I could destroy it" I interjected making everyone silent.

"What now…?" Bulma asked after some seconds of silence.

"We can't even destroy them like the wall. It's all, steel" Yamcha said punching the wall

"What are you talking about? The roof's wide open" Goku pointed out.

Bulma tried to tell him that the roof was made of reinforced glass but he didn't listen and jumped up. Naturally, he couldn't even make a single crack and only got pain in return.

"Owww! Oww! Ow!" Goku moaned in pain totally ignoring Bulma's "I told you so"

"Shit! If we can't find a way to get out of here somehow, forget gathering the dragon balls. We will die right here" Yamcha said looking angry.

"We wouldn't be able to collect them again for some time anyway" Bulma interjected.

"What?"

Bulma sat down and started talking "Once a wish has been made with the dragon balls, it takes over a year until they become usable again. In other words, they'll just appear as round stones for a whole year… There's no way we can search for them before they reactivate"

"O-One year" Yamcha stuttered out.

Suddenly we heard a voice from the speaker on the wall "Hey, you guys! Nice job ruining my plans for world domination. I am giving you all the death penalty now…" I ignored the gasps and exclamations of surprise "Gufufufu but don't worry. I am not one for savage behavior. I am going to kill you nice and smoothly. You realized the ceiling above you is made of glass, right?"

He took a break and then continued "Around these parts, the sun is super-hot at the noontime. So being in that room is just like being in an open toaster. Dry up and die! All of you! Gyahahaha! I am so excited for tomorrow"

'Wow! Talk about being sadistic' I mused.

"Dammit! So that's the plan" Yamcha grunted with the gritted teeth.

"What should we do? I didn't bring any suntan lotion. My skin…!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You aren't acting like someone who is about to die," Oolong said popping her bubble.

"I am too young to die" "I don't want to become toast pork either" "M-My dreams of getting married" "I want to pee" "I am hungry"

I don't need to explain who said what.

Still, this was grating on my nerves.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I screamed.

Instantly they quieted down.

"Now I don't want to listen to your whining. Yamcha, Goku, you are with me. We are going to break these walls. We will attack, one by one, in turns. And focus on one place or a plate. I will go first" I detailed my plan and started attacking the steel walls in Kong style.

Now, getting out by going Oozaru was the last to last path. I didn't want to give away my strongest attack. I also didn't use KI because it had proved to be less destructive than I realized.

Anyways, I got tired after a while at which Yamcha started attacking it. Once he got tired, Goku picked up the pace. And so we continued.

Unfortunately, by the 3rd shift, we all were pretty tired. I had still not recovered from all the energy I wasted in my less than successful attempt to get, away.

"It is useless. It's completely impossible to break" Yamcha said as he rubbed his hands in pain.

"Gahahaha! Fools! Struggle all you want. The walls of that prison are made of 300 mm thick steel! The ceiling is super reinforced Glass! Not even guns could break through it" Pilaf bragged "Only death awaits those who get in the way of Pilaf-Sama's world domination!"

Goku, Yamcha, and I sat down once we heard that the walls were made of 1-foot thick steel. I didn't realize it. I just thought it would be a 3-4 inch thick wall, not triple or quadruple of that. No attack of ours could penetrate that.

"I am hungry," Goku said miserably.

'So am I' I thought but didn't voice it out loud. Thankfully, I ate some food before getting here otherwise, I would have been starving.

I continued to think of a way to get out without revealing my Oozaru form.

"I am hungry too. Are we really going to die like this…?" Oolong asked.

"I don't wanna die" Bulma started whining again.

"Nobody wants to die" Oolong retorted back. I don't know where he gets the energy to pick a fight with her.

"What are you doing Puar" Oolong asked. I looked there to find Puar looking in the sky.

"I was looking at Mr. Moon. It's not a full moon but it is still pretty. I just want to look at something pretty before I die" Puar said softly.

"Don't say shit like it especially when you aren't acting" Oolong said angrily.

"A full moon" Goku softly said under his breath "When there is a full moon, a really scary monster comes out"

"Fufufu! You are kidding. You mean the wolf-man…?" Bulma said snootily "If you have time to sit around and think dumb stuff like that, think a way to get us out of here"

"It's not a lie. My grandpa was squashed flat by its foot and died" Goku explained.

"What..? Son Gohan, the world-famous martial artist..? That monster must be really something" Yamcha exclaimed.

I was surprised that he knew our grandfather was Son Gohan though I took it out of my mind. I had other things to worry about like my survival. He could have easily come to know that information after spending hours with Goku in the dungeon. Goku doesn't exactly have a filter.

"Yeah…! It destroyed our house, trees, and everything" Goku explained.

"What kind of monster was it, anyway?" Oolong asked me.

"I was not there" I replied softly not wanting to remember the situation of Gohan's body that I found when I got home.

Oolong got the meaning that I didn't want to be disturbed so he then turned to Goku and asked him.

"I don't know. I was asleep so I didn't see it" Goku answered.

"Your house was destroyed and you still slept through it? Just what kinda nerves do you have anyway?" Oolong asked with visible bewilderment.

"Grandpa always used to tell us to never look at the full moon. I don't think it has anything to do with me looking at the moon though… I wonder if the monsters come out around here too when the moon is full" Goku wondered and spilled the secret.

In an instant Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar became scared and retreated to the farthest corner of the prison.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Goku asked them after seeing them run away from him

"N-No way"

"D-Do y-you mind if I a-ask…? T-The n-night your g-grandpa was killed… Did y-you look at the moon?" Bulma stuttered out.

"Yeah! I was told not to but when I went out to pee, I accidentally did…" Goku said a bit abashed.

And that's one more reason not to go into Oozaru form. I don't want him to think that I killed the grandpa, and I can't find it in me to tell him that he was the reason Grandpa was killed.

"I-I had a f-feeling, t-that they weren't n-normal k-kids" Yamcha stuttered out

"B-But t-that c-can't be p-possible... I-It's g-got to be a c-coincidence" Bulma looked even more scared.

"It wasn't a coincidence" I interjected before they became more scared "But don't worry! Tonight's not the full moon" I took out my refrigerator capsule and enlarged it "We should eat and try to get out before the sun comes up"

It was good that Ox-king took the big refrigerator, otherwise we would have starved. Goku whopped in joy and quickly took out food. I also joined him. Seeing the food, they forgot their fears and quickly joined us.

5 minutes later, they probably forgot the news and started smiling again.

10 minutes later, we were done with dinner. 4 Komodo dragons were more than enough for all of us. We all had a bursting stomach when we were done, even Bulma. When I asked, she pointed out that it might be her last dinner so she didn't care for diet and all that crap. I have to say 'People show their true self when they are going to die' proverb fit here perfectly.

Anyway, I got an idea while we were eating diner.

"Now that we are all on a full stomach, we should try to get out of here," I said and continued before they could object "Now we can't really destroy the walls but we can destroy the glass. Again, we will attack in shifts and focus our attacks on 1 place"

With that said, we started again. I used my Kong style. Yamcha used his Wolf fang style and Goku used his Rock paper scissor style.

10 minutes later, we didn't get even a single crack in the glass.

The situation looked as if I will have to reveal my secret. Suddenly, I got an idea.

I turned towards Bulma "Bulma, Do you have any guns?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Good! Take them out. All of them" I ordered.

She quickly started taking out guns. Seeing that, Yamcha stopped his attacks.

"Why did you stop? Carry on" I told him and he nods before starting again.

Once Bulma took out all the guns, I asked Yamcha to stop and everyone to come at my side. I armed every one of us and ordered them to fire at the particular spot, we were already trying.

We fired at once. The sound of bullets firing filled the room. The bullets hit the glass and bounced off it, going in the other direction and hitting the steel wall. Thankfully, they didn't bounce more and come towards us as I already took in the account of angle before asking them to fire. The wall that they hit was also the same one that we tried to destroy.

We continued until all of our ammo depleted. It took a little time for the smoke to settle, seeing as there didn't appear to any vent in the box.

When we looked at the glass, we saw a few small cracks in the glass. Some whopped in joy while some bemoaned that nothing happened. Once, everyone was up to date, I started the next part of the plan

"Okay, guys! Now we have to just attack where the cracks are formed. We will be out of here in no time" I said ignoring their whopping.

10 minutes later, the cracks started continuing to other places. So, we redoubled our efforts.

10 minutes later, we made quite a bit of progress. It looked like the glass would break with only a few more pushes.

And it did, Yamcha's attacks finally pushed its breaking point over the edge.

We were in the process of getting out when we heard "Pilaf-Sama! They have broken out"

I realized that the voice was of Shu. I was confused how did he know about it. Then again, him being a dog would have made his ears very sensitive.

I shook my head and decided to focus on the present. I tried to sense them with my sensing abilities.

"Dammit! They are running away" I cursed.

Still, I didn't want them to run away without getting punished for capturing me so I went in the direction from where I could sense them. They felt like they were in the process of waking up. I ran with my full speed in their direction.

Once Shu joined them, they quickly went to the other direction from me towards... dungeons.

I reached their position to see them in a plane running away. I sprinted in their direction but they flew away before I could reach them. I even jumped but missed their plane by just a few feet.

"Dammit!" I cursed and kicked a rock on the side after I landed on the ground.

Goku and others reached my position not much time later. I really could have used Goku here as he could have used his Nimbus Cloud to capture them.

"Did you catch them?" Bulma asked.

"Does it look like I caught them?" I asked with a deadpan.

"Now What…?" Yamcha asked.

"First, I am going to capsule this castle so that even if they came back, they can't use it against us. With only their plane with them, they will not be a threat to us. Meanwhile, you guys can go to sleep. It's quite late" I said and went in the direction of the castle.

I found the button on the other side of the castle and quickly pushed it. The castle became the capsule in a cloud of smoke. I picked up the capsule and stored it with me.

When I came back, I found Oolong upset and Goku confused.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Keh! Look over there" Oolong said with disgust.

I looked in the direction mentioned to find, Yamcha and Bulma dancing along.

"What the hell! How did that happen?" I asked him a little forcefully. I mean, I did everything so that they did not become a couple and when I just went for a few minutes, this happened. While I agreed to become Chichi's husband, I didn't want to lose Bulma too. Chichi would require a few years before she grows up but Bulma was already there.

"Bulma wanted a boyfriend and Yamcha wanted to be around women. They decided to become a couple" Oolong explained getting my question differently.

"Tch" I huffed. _'One setback after another'_

"Hey, Baali..! Goku! We have decided to go back to the city together! Wanna come with us? You both are cute, so you will be popular with the girls too" Bulma asked.

"I am going to Grandpa Kamesennin's house. I wanna train more and get stronger" Goku replied simply.

"Sure! I will come along" I answered the same time as him. I know that Yamcha somehow breaks up with her and that could be my chance. I would only get it if I am with Bulma at that time.

"You will" Bulma and Goku asked at the same time. Both were quite surprised.

"Yeah..! I wanted to live in a city anyway" I said.

While Goku might be happy to live like a hermit, I wanted fun. I wanted to play video games. I wanted to watch baseball matches. I wanted to do every other thing that I was missing out.

"But why aren't you coming with me?" Goku asked.

I sighed "Look Goku! I want to become stronger too but I don't wanna train under Roshi. I will train by myself. Still, you should go to Roshi. He will teach you lots" I reasoned with him.

The other reason was I didn't want to be any longer with Goku. A decade is more than enough. For once, I wanted to enjoy myself without looking out for him.

"Okay! If you say so" Goku replied simply.

Thank god! Now he is Roshi's problem.

"What about you Oolong?" Bulma asked turning to him.

"Are there really a lot of girls there?" Oolong asked suspiciously. I forgot he had never gone to a city in his life. He wouldn't know that a town can't even compare to a city.

"Oh! Yeah! But since you are a pervert and unpleasant to be around, I don't think you will be very popular" Bulma said bluntly.

"You don't have to say that much, Dammit!" Oolong angrily said and then calms down "I guess, I have got no choice. I will go with you guys" He said with a huff.

"Once the year is up, let's go looking for the dragon balls again" Goku suggested.

"Mufufufufu! We don't need the dragon balls anymore" Both Bulma and Yamcha said at the same time and started dancing again.

I couldn't stomach any more of that crap so I decided to call it a night. I took out my home capsule and de-capsuled it. In no time, I was on the bed. The day was tiring with the match against Ox-king, the incident with Rabbit gang and Pilaf gang. It was really good that with all the action, no one asked me what I wished for.

'Can't believe all this happened in just a day'

Soon sleep claimed me.

**…..**

**Next day**

I woke up in a bad mood.

I quickly completed my morning rituals and got outside. There I found, Goku, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar bunking in Oolong's capsule while Bulma was in her home capsule. I quickly woke up Goku and asked him to come outside for sparring.

While Goku completed his morning schedule, I did some stretches and kata to get the blood flowing. I also put half of the T-Rex that chichi killed yesterday on fire for both Goku and me. Once Goku came out, we started sparring.

I was a little rough on him due to my bad mood. We made enough noises that Yamcha got up and found us sparring. He also asked to spar which I gladly agreed. And so I got to take out some of my frustrations on Yamcha and Goku simultaneously. I have got to say that they really gave me a run for the money by tag-teaming. Yamcha was particularly vicious for copying his Wolf Fang Fist but it made the spar all the more interesting.

Once, Goku got tired, I started trouncing Yamcha easily enough. Meanwhile, Goku woke up the others.

Once we were done, I asked Goku to keep an eye on the food while I went to the bath. After scrubbing myself, I quickly prepared food. It was enough that Yamcha also joined in. The others didn't want to do anything with it. They ate the normal crap food from Bulma's stores that she filled up the day before yesterday on Pleasant Mountain.

While we were eating dinner, I found out that Bulma gave Goku, the dragon radar to search for the dragon balls. I also decided to give Goku his refrigerator and warehouse capsule. He wouldn't need the House capsule seeing as he would be staying with Roshi so I decided to give him that in the future.

Once we all ate breakfast, we were ready to go.

"Alright, let's go," Yamcha said and threw a capsule which became a plane. The plane even had machine guns! How cool is that!

Seeing as Bulma never lost her capsule bag, she also took out a plane which was an even newer model than what Yamcha had.

Seeing as neither Oolong nor me, knew how to fly a plane, Bulma and Yamcha had to be separated as only they knew how to fly a plane. That gave butterflies in my stomach. I was already cockblocking Yamcha.

"We are not going to fit in," I said. Even without me, it would have been a close call seeing as both planes could only fit 2 people each. No wonder they crashed in canon.

"What should we do?" Oolong asked.

"I have got an idea. Goku can take either Oolong or Puar on Nimbus, while me and the others can fly in the plane" I suggested.

"It's a great idea. Let's do this" Bulma said.

And we did though there were some problems.

Puar got scared of flying at height without any protection. So, we bullied Oolong into agreeing by giving him the option of flying with Goku on Nimbus or staying there alone in a desert where any monster could happen upon him. Oolong couldn't agree fast enough.

I also got a plan to keep Bulma away from Yamcha at least during the trip while we were bullying Oolong. I got into the plane with Bulma while Puar went with Yamcha.

Still, Oolong couldn't hold Goku for much time and Goku couldn't fly Nimbus faster with him. So Oolong was tied to Goku while he followed the plane.

While flying, I convinced Bulma into teaching me to fly a plane for a small favor that she already owed me.

Initially, she wanted no favors to be there between us for me taking her wish. Obviously, I disagreed. I pointed out that she got her wish of having a boyfriend, in the form of Yamcha. But she didn't want to have any favors owed to me. Soon, we started fighting over it.

After a while, we negotiated the price of the wish that I took from her to be of a normal favor. With her housing me and taking care of all my needs like schooling, clothing, and food for a large and a small favor, I was left with only 1 normal favor. Teaching me how to fly a plane was just a bonus.

It took a better part of the afternoon to get to West City. We had to make a few stops so that we could stretch our legs and eat lunch. Between Yamcha, me, and Goku, we destroyed the T-Rex easily enough.

I could have used my time efficiently by reading the magic book but I didn't want to explain the existence of the book. In the craziness at the last night, the whole group had forgotten about the wish and I didn't felt like reminding them. Moreover, I felt like I would have enough time to go through the book in the future.

We only got to the West city in the early evening.

The whole group sans Bulma was wide-eyed after seeing the city for the first time, even me. I have to say, West city was really big and futuristic. The vehicles were sleek and could fly. The roads were in top-notch condition. The buildings were more like skyscrapers.

And the best part: There was no pollution.

While the greenery was low, the air wasn't polluted. I learned from Bulma that the vehicles and other contraptions use clean energy nowadays. The people haven't used fossil fuel since even her father started his company. She wanted to know where I learned about pollution as that was decades ago as her father's inventions replaced the fossil fuel.

I just told her that the books from which I studied were old-fashioned. Thankfully, she believed me without any suspicion. We also exchanged the seats giving the control of the plane to Bulma again as I didn't know where her house was.

In no time we reached her home. The Capsule Corps was recognizable even from the height due to its unique color (yellow). The whole thing was situated in a few blocks worth of land.

"So where should I park the plane?" I heard Yamcha asking from the mike.

"Keep flying straight… a little more… There… Park it on the roof" Bulma guided the plane.

"A-Are you sure, we are a-allowed to park here," Yamcha asked nervously and I could understand his nervousness. The house of Bulma's wasn't small. It was more like a mansion situated between Capsule grounds.

I was wrong.

Her house alone covered at least a block. While the grounds covered half a dozen blocks worth of land.

God! I never felt the difference in the power of money between us, more than at that time. For a second, I even felt like a loser. I shook my head at that thought. While I didn't have money, I still could live easily with all the capsules that I managed to win from Bulma. Moreover, I was not interested in the money but the power one could wield from it.

"What are you talking about…? Of course, we are allowed. This is my house after all" Bulma bragged taking me out of my depressing thoughts.

Yamcha's lost control over the plane for a little while after hearing that.

"I knew you were rick but I didn't know you were this rich, Bulma" I commented simply as she landed the plane.

"Of course I am rich" Bulma bragged proudly.

Yamcha quickly parked the plane after us and I quickly got out.

The whole group was astonished at her wealth and made some appropriate comments. Bulma ate attention like a baby puffing her chest out at every turn.

Bulma led us through the building telling all about the rooms and what facilities are where, while we trailed behind her.

One thing, I noticed was that Bulma's family didn't employ any human. I saw so many robots that I felt like I went to star wars for a second. There were robots for cleaning the house, cleaning the garden, cooking, and so many other things.

No wonder, we were Bulma's first friends. According to what I remember from our talks in the last few days, she didn't get along with the girls in her school as they were all jealous of her looks and wealth. I disagreed with her at that time. I know most won't put up with her attitude and I didn't fail to mention that much to her charging.

But looking around, I couldn't help but agree to her reasoning. After seeing Bulma's wealth I know people would have definitely tried to suck up to her but the combination of her attitude and their jealousness over her looks and wealth would have driven them away.

The first human I encountered was Bulma's mom.

"Oh, Bulma! You came back. We were so worried when you went away some weeks ago" She said hugging Bulma who became embarrassed and tried to shake her off.

I was only partially aware of her talking to Bulma. I was just lost by her looks.

God! Was she sexy?

While Bulma can be considered cute, her mom was sexiness reincarnate.

With a thin frame, big boobs and blonde hair, she was a total milf material. I was in love on the spot. With her classic ditzy personality, I am sure she wouldn't mind anything from me. Bulma's father sure chose a perfect material.

I shook my head of depraved thoughts when she asked who were Bulma's friend.

Before Bulma could say anything.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Baali. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady" I said with a bow and kissed her on the back of her hand.

"Oh my! What a polite young man" She said giggling at my greetings.

One by one everyone introduced themselves. At Yamcha's introduction and his status as Bulma's boyfriend, she was quite surprised and even complimented Yamcha. That lead to Bulma screaming at her to stop flirting with her boyfriend.

"It is very good to meet Bulma's friends and boyfriend," She said with amusement when she saw Yamcha flushed with embarrassment.

After that, Bulma started dragging us away from her.

I wanted to spend more time with her but reluctantly followed Bulma.

"Bye Mrs. Brief," I said to which she enthusiastically waved her hands

I was really disappointed with going away but couldn't do anything. I decided to spend more time with her in the future. It's not like she is going somewhere. There will be many opportunities to spend time with her seeing as we both would be living in the same house.

Bulma showed her mansion for a few more minutes before taking us to our lodgings.

And what lodgings were they!

My room was quite bigger than my room in the capsule house.

Seeing as it was quite late and Goku wouldn't be able to reach Roshi's house in time, he also decided to stay with us for a night. So, I had to share them. But I didn't have any problems. After all, I would need to share the room for only 1 night.

I quickly went to the bathroom. A hot bath sounds wonderful at the end of the day.

While I rested for the whole day, resting in the hot bath is something else. I spent about 2 hours just resting in the hot bath. I don't even know when I fell asleep. It was good that I didn't drown. That would have been an embarrassing way to go.

When I got out of the bath, I felt like a new man.

I didn't found Goku in the room but shrugged the worry. I quickly got ready.

I felt unusually lazy so I just laid there feeling content. I don't know how long I just laid there.

I was jolted awake when Bulma came with the whole group and Goku with them.

"Baali! This house is huge. There is this garden and they have so many animals. We would never go hungry" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma bonked his head "How many times I have told you. They are not food. If you want food, you just press this button" She said showing us the remote that called the food services.

I watched in fascination as a robot came and asked the order.

We all ordered our favorite food.

When Bulma ordered a pizza, my mouth watered. I totally forgot about the pizza in the last decade. Suddenly, I was horrified that I hadn't eaten a pizza in a decade. So, I canceled my previous order and ordered a pizza of every type.

The wait after that was almost torturous.

The prize after that torture was almost worth it.

After eating a large dinner, even by my standards, I waved off the invitation of exploring the mansion and let the sleep claim me. After all, tomorrow would be an exhausting day by my plan.

**...**

**And done at last!**

**It took me a whole day to write and edit this chapter even with half of the chapter already written. **

**So how did you like the wish and subsequent derailment from the canon? **

**Many wishes were suggested but only one guy (ASAP Creed) came pretty close in guessing the wish. I have noticed that people always go to Roshi's island for training when they already know his training methods. It doesn't make sense to me.**

**The next chapter will be of his training in the whole year before coming to participate in the tournament.**

**I will also stop writing the days and times from the next chapter. It already served its purpose.**

**Also, I opened a pat-re-on account recently. If anyone would like to donate, they could go there and donate. The donation would never be a factor in updating any of my stories. The ID is the same: Hit1903.**

**..**

**DAY 9:**

**6:55 pm: **I wished for the magic book.

**7:35 am: **The whole got captured after he freed the group just a few minutes prior.

**8:00 pm: **He woke up.

**8:40 pm: **They destroyed the bulletproof glass and freed themselves.

**9:10 pm: **He went to sleep.

..

**Power levels (At the end of the chapter):**

**Bulma, Panchy, Oolong, Puar, Pilaf, Shu:** ~04

**Goku:** 43.5; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (435)

**Baali:** 50; **Oozaru Form:** Height and Power x10 (500) **Kong Fist:** 60 (20% increase)

**Yamcha:** 34 **Wolf Fang Fist: **39 (15% increase)

**Mai: **6


End file.
